Scars
by Samurai Girl Suzu
Summary: Gang member 'Schoolgirl' hires the Joker against her gang's warnings. Little did she know how she should have listened. rating for language and later chapters. OC/Joker but not much of a love story. Not a damsel in distress, trust me. Feedback appreciated
1. Shipment

**This is my first attempt at a Batman story. TDK of course. This is an OC story but…I will try to involve everyone…and if someone is out of character, don't hesitate to tell me (kindly) so I can attempt to fix it. Hopefully I will make this interesting enough of a JokerOC story….do review!**

I don't own batman or joker. DC does I think.

Scars.

The first time I saw him, he was not hard to miss. He was in some kind of wild, obnoxious suit most people wouldn't be caught wearing. I'd heard his laugh, yeah, over the phone when I made deals with him. His odd voice, childlike yet very manly. Twisted. But I didn't think the Joker attempted to look like one. Sure, I'd heard the stories. My partners had even told me that doing business with him would be a mistake. I didn't care. I didn't listen. The job, the money. The rebellion. That was all that mattered.

I approached the docks, my boots clacking against the wooden boards. I took one last puff of my cigarette, reluctantly pulling it out of my mouth. One of the men in the group near the boat turned. I saw a mask. Chanita had told me that his men wear masks. Masks that look like clowns. I hated, still hate, and will always hate clowns.

"Who are you? What's a girl like you doin' down 'ere?" he had a thick accent. I couldn't place from where. I took another long drag from my cigarette.

"I'm the one you've been doing business with. I'm Schoolgirl." I looked over the man in the mask. "And the next time you look at me that way again, a gun is going straight to your head."

He turned his back to me. Finally, the one in the purple turned. My cigarette fell out of my mouth.

His entire face, painted with white. Black eyes. A twisted blood red smile giving the idea of a frightening, constant happiness. And those scars. Like deep dimples. But, like the rest of him, they weren't quite right.

I think he smiled for real. He licked his lips in an odd way. "Hello, doll…" he slicked his hair back poorly. "I've been waiting on you. You've been taking up a lot of my time you know…" He stepped closer to me.

"Oh, did I make you drop this?" He picked up my cigarette. It was still smoking. "Did these make you drop this?" He pointed to his scars. He stepped even closer. He crept, like a spider, inching his way towards me. I slowly slipped my hand away from my hip and tried to get it to the inside pocket of my jacket to pull out my gun. I was too slow.

He grabbed my wrist with one hand and my waist with the other, pulling me against his chest. I was pressed. I tried to break free but his grip was too strong. He released my wrist and pulled out a switchblade.

"Want to know how I got my scars?"

I blinked and raised an eyebrow. "I'd really just like the shipment. But thanks"

His blade was pressed onto my lip. I felt it slice my lip. I tried not to flinch from the pain. He pulled me closer and pulled the blade close to my neck. I stared into his eyes and for a moment I realized that I'd flickered. I'd shown weakness. He'd seen it. He released me and flung me. I picked myself up, wiping the blood from my lip. And then he began to laugh. That awful, horrible laugh.

"So…ha…ha…hehe…your call yourself the schoolgirl?" He walked over to the pile of boxes. I followed.

"It's a pretty stupid alias, don't you think?" He snickered. "Schoolgirl? Way to let everyone know you're underage. You are, right?" He snickered again.

"It's just a codename. I'm not as creative as some con artists that I've dealt with." I pulled out a cigarette. He yanked it out of my hand.

"Now, now…these aren't good for you…you're just a little girl…" He threw it into the ocean.

"Who are you, my father? I just…want…the goods. And you never did say what you wanted in return."

He looked up, as if he really was thinking. He finally flipped the switchblade in, but still held onto it.

"I want you to give me your name. Your age. Where you live."

I laughed. "You can't be serious."

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm never serious, honey. It makes life boring, don't you think?"

For a fleeting moment I thought about lying, but based on the word I'd heard on the street, this was one fucker you didn't want to mess around with.

"My name is Sara." He stepped closer to me again, flicking his blade open. "I'm older than seven and less than twenty-three." He pulled me to his body once again. I could feel the warmth of his body against me. "And I live in a disclosed location. Can you get the boxes on the truck now?"

Once again the knife grazed my throat. "Sara…Sara…" He repeated my name slowly, letting it roll off his tongue. He licked his lips. He let go, gently this time.

He snapped his fingers and the men in masks began to load the truck.

"Well, thanks for the business…" I waved slightly.

He looked at me. "You'll be seeing me around, Sara. Have a pleasant tomorrow." He began to laugh and I ran to the truck. I slammed the door.

"Shit, girl, where you been? I'm on my fourth cigarette!" Chanita said, firing up the engine.

"Don't ask please…" I pulled out a stick of my own and looked out the window. The Joker wasn't there anymore. I inhaled deeply.

"I told you girl, don't be messin' around with that damn clown! Now you got our whole ring fucking tied in with him. I told you…" Chanita babbled on and on. I stopped listening.

His words frightened me. He really was a sociopath. _Don't mess with that damn clown…_ the words echoed. Yet something told me to get involved. Little did I know just how involved.

**Phew! End of my first attempt! I don't know how good my interpretation was/is…please let me know and send suggestions on anything! I know I was vague and mysterious but answers will come. Do review if you have something to say…and please be nice. I don't like flamers…and I'm not afraid to bite back!**

**Much love!**


	2. Crimewave

**Hello all! I was (and am) so thrilled that my story was so well received so quickly! Thank you all for being supportive! I am so excited to continue this story! …and here…we…go! **

**Still don't own batman. DC comics!**

Scars

We kicked the door open, staggering, into the penthouse. Of course Daddy dearest wasn't home. Asshole hadn't been home since he'd heard of the redlight district. A cigarette was already hanging out of Sejal's mouth. Bottles of Kahlua and Smirnov hit the table. Gossip magazines and packs of cigarettes laying on the surface, ready for whatever came next. We pulled out our chairs, and pulled off our ties.

"God damn skirts…." Chanita said, tugging on her skirt and lighting a cigarette synonymously. "Hate the establishment…"

Sejal nodded and pulled out a folder from her messenger bag, taking a swig of Kahlua. "If we wanted to complain, that should have been at lunch…can I have one of the Camels?" She flicked her lighter open and swung her mary-jane clad feet on the mahogany table.

I poured myself a shot glass full of Kahlua. I hated vodka unless my goal was to get drunk…and I only wanted to get looser.

"We don't have the time to worry about the fucking uniforms. We need to talk about the shipment I got last night." I said, taking the glass in full stride and pulling another.

"Right, right…." Alex burrowed through my father's drawer of cigars and pulled one out. She lit it, her short hair bouncing as she sat down.

"So our darling Schoolgirl here…decided that we couldn't fucking import the weed ourselves. We needed to hire a clown." Chanita said, shooting me an icy glare.

Sejal dropped her cigarette. "Sara…you did what?"

Alex flicked the end off of her cigar. "I can't believe you actually did it. You know what they say about that man on the streets?!"

I sighed, lighting myself a cigarette. "Importing that much was going to be a hassle…and our regular suppliers wouldn't do the job. You know that."

"But shit, girl! You had to go and fuck with the clown. The Joker. The Joker! Now he's gonna be callin' all us up askin' for business and who knows what for payment!" Chanita finally broke open the Smirnov. She chugged it.

Alex sighed and inhaled the cigar smoke. It was sweet and the clouds of smoke were crowding the room. I got up and opened the door to the balcony, which overlooked downtown Gotham.

"I already have the deliveries set up, so no one needs to worry about it." Sejal said, downing more of the Kahlua.

"Well then…we just need to worry about our next job now…" I said, taking out another cigarette. Chanita began to flip through a gossip magazine. Suddenly she raised her eyebrows.

"Well looky, here…looks like your proud papa made it into the magazine….'Wayne Enterprises accountant…' blah blah blah." Chanita snickered. "All we need is the money and we'll be fine."

Eventually, after a while, we all got bored and Alex got drunk, so everyone left. I locked the door and set up the security system. I was sliding off my shirt when I noticed a figure standing in the open doorway to the balcony. How could I have been so stupid?!

I quickly opened my Harajuku Lovers purse and pulled out my gun, pointing it straight at the figure.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I continued to slowly approach. Suddenly, a light turned on in the city and illuminated half of the Joker's face. I stopped but still had the gun pointed at him. How had he found me?!

"Now now, Sara dear, there's no need for any of this…" He pushed the gun away from him slowly. His makeup was slightly cracked and fading.

"What the hell are you doing?" I pretty much shouted, grip still tight on the glock, ready to pop.

"Please, please! Put the gun down! Violence shouldn't be necessary at your age." He looked me up and down. "So the schoolgirl really is a schoolgirl! A uniform! And to…Lentworth Academy?" He sniggered. "No creativity! Absolutely none!"

I put the gun on the table and sighed. "Come on in…I guess…" I shut the door behind him. He immeadiately sat down on the large leather couch in the living room. His hands were up, almost like Mr. Burns from the Simpsons.

I walked to him. "What can I do for you?" I (stupidly) sat down on the couch next to him.

"I just wanted to chat! I said you'd see me around. I'm a man of my word."

I blinked. "er…okay…you uh…want a drink or something?"

"No, no, no!" He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I felt paralyzed. No gun, no nothing. He, however, showed me his switchblade again.

"You see…you're a very interesting girl. I like that. I was watching you and your friends. I bet you think you're real evil, huh? Clever little crimelords…er…princesses." And he laughed. He laughed and laughed.

I grabbed a cigarette I left on the table and lit up.

"It's not about being evil. Or good. It's not about anything."

He pulled me closer, and before I knew it, I could smell the face paint on him. I could see his real skin, the line where the Joker and someone else began.

"You know, the way you speak…so vaguely…it's really bothering me. I like games and jokes, but I'm not a patient man." I looked up at him and saw the blade staring back at me.

"Your friends certainly think I'm no good. The way you're smoking and drinking, I can tell you don't like it, and really don't know how to do it right."

I looked away. I really should have kept my gun on me.

"I really don't like clowns much." At that remark, he pulled me closer. Our lips were a centimeter apart.

"You don't like clowns? I'm not a clown, gorgeous. I'm the Joker."

And on that note he took the cigarette from my mouth. He kissed me. I didn't even have time to enjoy it, even if I liked him. It's hard to like a creep who followed you home and snuck into your fucking house. He broke it, leaving his red lips smeared more than they were before.

I touched my face and found white and red makeup residue on my cheeks and lips.

"You look better than you did before…you needed…a little…flush." He stood up and flung something at me. A joker card.

"Er…is this some kind of bad joke?" I stared at it and him, following him as he walked to the balcony door. He lingered there for a moment and the breeze blew through his bizarre green tinted hair.

"Doll, I don't tell bad jokes. I'll see you around, beautiful."

And then he flew into the night. He jumped off of the balcony. I ran to follow but he was nowhere, not in the crowded street, nor had there been a splat.

I locked the doors and grabbed my gun, loading it. I kept it with me that whole night.

Of course, it wouldn't stop him, or from our next job.

**Well that was lackluster. I know what I want to happen in the next chappie but I was facing some writers block. Thanks to all of you who have subscribed and reviewed and added me to your favorites list, this is such a wonderful community! I've never had a story do so well overnight. So please help, read and review, and tell me what you want to happen, suggestions, or complaints!**

**Xox!!**


	3. The Paaaaartttyyyy

**Daaaaarling readers! Hello! The last chapter was crap but I hope to regain your trust in me! I know I said it wouldn't be a romance, but I didn't say there'd be no love. I have a whole back-story on Sara now…and if something doesn't make sense, drop me a line! I have a pretty good idea of what direction to go in….but I'm always up for suggestions! When reading this story, put up a soundtrack! If anyone wants to know what I listen to when I write, ask, it'll put you in the mood! The party in this is made up. ****This series is sort of linked to TDK but not really. I needed some freedom haha.**

**DC rules all. Not me.**

Scars

That night, I couldn't stop staring at the card. Something about him was intriguing. Yet something told me to run far far away. I was kicking myself for giving up my alias so easily. The card smelled of him. The same stink as his makeup. Secretly, I wanted him to jump through my window again. But he didn't.

A few weeks went by. Job after boring job came in. Spending my nights in alleys and nightclubs, spending weekends at the computer and on the phone booking and making deals. Occasionally making appearances with my father when and where it was needed. I hated my father being some hot shot for Bruce Wayne. Please. That jerk should consider coming to the underworld too. So much fucking time on his hands he fucks multiple women at once.

So the day came when Alex (her dad is the Gotham Theater CEO) called and told me Bruce Wayne asked her out to attend some party. To be one of his show pieces. Some actress from the theater would be going with him too. It made me sick. I wasn't doing anything that night, and my father hadn't asked me to go, so I was going to call a supplier about some absinthe. I love the green fairy.

I about to call when my phone rang. I recognized the number.

"Hello?"

"Girl, get ready to go. Alex is in fucking trouble." Chanita sounded a bit hysterical.

"Sara, the Joker…he's keeping the guests hostage….for something! From what I've heard…that mother fucker…no one may make it out alive! We need to go. We gonna get Alex. I'll come ASAP on the bike." _Click._

What the Joker was doing, I didn't know. He always had a purpose. But Alex? She was just a kid with a crush on an older billionaire…and who probably left her gun at home.

I threw on my leather jacket, my jeans, my heels (hey, they hurt when you kick!). I grabbed my guns and a switchblade, since that's obviously how he played. But in my heart of hearts I was secretly excited about seeing the Joker. How wonderfully sick.

I ran down the stairs of my building and hopped on Chanita's bike, holding on tight. We were hitting the 100 mph mark and not caring if the coppers saw. Hell, what coppers?

We finally got outside the building. There was a truck parked outside. I knew where it was from. Chanita pulled her bat out from behind her, holding it in her left hand. We were going to storm the place.

We went to hit the up button for the elevator, when I heard someone behind us.

"Nuh-uh, sweethearts…" a man in a clown mask grabbed Chanita by the wrist. I kicked him hard in the shin. He released, shrieking in pain, and we ran into the elevator. Alex had texted Chanita, saying it was on the forty-fifth floor. We pressed the button repeatedly.

"Chanita…the Joker shouldn't be fucked around with…we might not even…"

"Sara, SHUT UP. All you ever wanna do is fucking illegal shit, and this is the one time we can actually save a life, and not ruin it! Dammit. Who cares? Besides, aren't you friends with the insane clown posse?" The door opened.

We could hear the people. Hear them all chattering. We saw a bunch of clown-masked men outside one doorway. We approached. I pulled out two guns.

"Open that door." I demanded, pointing the guns at one with a red nose. He didn't move.

"I SAID OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR." I got closer. Chanita raised her bat threateningly. When she saw it did no good, she pulled out a pistol of her own.

"Oh please sweetie, you wouldn't dare…" Another man said, pulling out a blade. Chanita fired into his leg. The man fell over, moaning in agony. The other man who still blocked the doorway wasn't moving.

"You see what just happened? It'll happen to you. Open the door." I nudged the gun at him. He didn't move. So I shot.

The first time you shoot someone, it's pretty frightening. The first time you murder someone, something within you snaps. Trust me.

He fell over, lifeless. The two of us kicked the door open.

A bunch of people were standing, in tuxedos and sparkly party dresses. A few were in odd clothing with masks.

I heard a voice gasp and heels clacked, running towards us. Alex didn't say our names, but grabbed onto my neck, holding tight. "Get me out of this lunatic's sight!" She hissed, tears searing down her cheek. No one had really noticed us (everyone was looking at someone else or texting trying to get out…or crying in fear) and we were going to slip back out, until I heard a familiar voice.

"Oh look! Someone's come to drop in on the party!" The Joker's voice echoed through the fear filled hall. "And look who it…" He stopped when his eyes met mine. They almost lit up as he sauntered towards me. I flung Alex towards Chanita and Chanita caught her.

"Well hello, doll…what are you doing here?" He pulled me close by my waist. "Sorry it's been a while…work's been a pain…" He whispered in my ear slyly. I struggled and he let me go. Due to the struggling I fell on the floor.

"You see ladies and gentlemen, these ladies, like you, have class! They know how to have a party! Show up late and kidnap a guest!" And then he laughed. Alex began to cry when he did. Everyone flinched. I backed away slowly. I motioned for Alex and Chanita to leave. The Joker was turning away but he turned back to me. For a moment, it looked like he was smiling. He waved slightly. I turned and ran.

I didn't think once of the other people in that party. I just wanted Alex. She told me that Bruce had disappeared, and no one could find him. She was hysterical and thought the Joker had killed him. Later we learned that Batman came and pretty much saved the day. Whatever.

We got Alex home, and then Chanita dropped me off. I took a shower and had a smoke on the balcony. I stayed all night, sort of praying that the Joker might drop by, yell at me for dropping in on some plan he had. At the point when it was so late the sun was coming up, I decided to finally go to bed.

So I had a secret crush on a psychopathic killer. So I killed one of his henchmen. I'd deal with it. Another day.

**This took me 5 hours on and off. This was hard for me to write, this chapter….i promise we're gonna get to some good Joker time next chapter…and I know I'm not consistent with timelines or Sara's 'daily life'…but her backstory will come. I hope that I remain in character. So, please give feedback, **

**suggestions, ideas, thoughts…and please continue to support me, and thank you for your support if you have been!**

**Xox!**


	4. Exposed

**Alright, so I've decided to update at night, since that's when most of you like to read. Thanks for putting me on your story alert lists! I'm happy that you like this story. I know that last chapter, there was almost no Joker…and since we're not reading for my stupid little girl gang, I've decided to give you a bit more of him this go. I think I have another chapter idea too, but I ****always**** want your opinions…and your suggestions, ideas!**

**DC owns the Joker.**

Scars.

School was school. Don't think I don't care about school. I do well. So do my friends. I know I've been referring to them as 'partners', but before and above all, they're my friends. Which, I know, isn't very usual for a gang or whatever we are…but that's what we started as. I guess that's how we'll finish too.

Although days had gone by since we raided the party, I couldn't stop thinking. I didn't understand why the Joker did was he did. But then again, why did I do what I did? I killed a man. I don't do drugs; I just sell them to drug lords and addicts. I get drunk to get drunk; to forget. Yet, the sad thing is, no one notices the insane intake of cigarettes, my father's Cuban cigar stash disappearing slowly…the Joker made me think about my own motivation.

It was a Friday night. I'd failed a math test. Not something to get all hysterical about, but, what can I say? I'm an overachiever. I was pissed off. Pissed off about everything. The night before the test there'd been an issue in delivering some 'mint' containers with prescription pills, and I'd been out till four in the morning. School started at nine. Great.

So I kicked the penthouse door open, flung my bag across the floor angrily, grabbed a cigarette and lit up. I kicked my shoes off and grabbed my boyfriend, Jack Daniels. I took a long, hard gulp and choked for a minute. Stuff tasted like cough medicine.

I pulled out the paper. A big red F marked right over my name. Sara Belle. F. A note read "Sara, I'm disappointed. What would your father say?" What would my father say…?

I felt a big tear roll down my face. I took another swig of the Jack. And started to cry. I know, a pretty stupid thing to cry over…but…I was frustrated.

"Oh doll, you shouldn't take things so seriously…" I jumped. I quickly wiped my eyes. The Joker was right in front of me, staring at my paper. He'd taken it off the table.

"Why aren't you happy, Sara? I mean, you got to go to a great party I was holding, and you even killed one of my guests of honor!" He laughed that maniacal laugh.

I blinked and felt my heart rate go up. "You kidnapped a friend in that party."

"A friend! Why I'm pretty sure that's Codename Underworld. One of Bruce Wayne's many girlfriends. Lucky her."

I stopped completely. He knew her codename?! He'd never dealt with her, none of his men had. I was almost positive.

"How did you know about her codename?!" I pulled my switchblade out of my skirt pocket and held it behind my back.

He chuckled and smirked at me. "All you gave me was a name, and I found you. You really aren't creative or sophisticated, my dear…" He looked away and started walking around the penthouse.

"This is a beautiful place you've got here, doll. I'm sure you didn't get this just from your idea of having fun."

I picked up a new cigarette and lit it. "You probably know everything about me, so why even ask?"

He raised an eyebrow and leaned on the table, looking at me. "Because, my dear, that takes the fun out of you, doesn't it?" He pulled me close to him like he had before. I felt his hand creep to my ass.

I exhaled. "I'm not that fun. Really." The smoke swirled around the room. "I'm not that talented, or good at what I do, or anything." I looked back at the paper. _What would your father say?_ I looked down. God damn fat-ass teacher knew exactly what he'd say.

"Do you honestly think that really matters to me? You think you're invincible. I like that. It's funny." He gave my ass a bit of a squeeze. "When all you really want is attention."

"Excuse me?!" I struggled to get out of his grip, but yet again, he was too strong.

"I know all you want is darling daddy's attention. Poor girl. Wanting her father's attention! You're lucky." He pulled me even closer, and nipped my neck, painfully, but I didn't wince. I felt vulnerable. He knew. He knew everything. Chanita was right. _I told you not to mess with that goddamn clown!_

I heard a familiar clicking noise. The blade was out. "You never let me tell you how I got my scars…" This time his old friend was in my cheek. It cut me, and it stung. I could feel a droplet of blood running down my face.

"I wasn't a happy kid. This bothered my father…" the blade cut even more deeply in my skin, "so daddy decided to make me smile…forever…" and he laughed. He laughed. That laugh. It made my blood run cold.

"Would you like to know how I got my scars?" I asked, getting closer to his face, flipping my own blade open.

"Ha…ha…ha… what 'scars', the ones you think you have? Ha…ha…you don't like to be open, do you?" He dug the blade in even further, and grabbed my blade and threw it across the room.

"I'll tell you what…I'll keep your secrets…if you don't mind…working with me a bit…" He placed the knife on the table. He cupped my face.

"Poor doll…" he wiped the blood away from my cheek. And then he kissed me. The smell of his makeup and musk was intoxicating in an odd way. I kissed back. I felt his tongue over my lips, licking them, like when he licked his lips. Our tongues twisted and intertwined, like a dance. I nibbled his lower lip, tasting the lipstick. It tasted like cherries. I could feel it coming off on my lips, and I didn't care. He pretended to care. That was all I needed. After a minute or two, his lips left mine. He nipped my neck. I must have made a noise or yelp of pain. He cackled.

"Of course, we shouldn't mix business with pleasure…" he held on to me tightly, but I didn't feel safe. I felt scared. This man could murder me. He knew how to break into my home. He knew everything about me. I'd never felt so open in my life. If he'd been anyone else, I'd have fired my gun. But the Joker…he scared me shitless.

"Er…not to be rude or anything but…er…do you have a name other than Joker?" I waited for the answer. He stroked my lower back and made a strange giggling noise.

"Call me Jack. Just…Jack."

I raised an eyebrow. "Well, Jack, what makes you think I'm going to fuck you? I'm not afraid of getting hurt."

He raised both his eyebrows. "Such language from such a lovely young lady! You see…you have a lot of money, don't you? You need my services…and I might need yours…and if you're smart, you'll work with me. You have some…services I might need…"

I laughed. "My services? I'm not a prostitute; you can't pay me for my services."

He smirked. "What makes you think you won't have fun?" He let me go.

"What, aren't you going to throw me to the bedroom and take advantage of me?" I snorted. "Take advantage of the vast library of knowledge you have on me?"

Jack took his knife and put it back in his pocket. "What? Nah…not tonight. I'll do it when I have more time…" He looked down on his wrist. He pulled his purple glove off, revealing normal skin on a normal man's hand. He checked his watch.

"Sorry to cut this date short, doll…but I have to go…business is opening, and I can't be late to open shop…"

"Uh yeah…have a nice day at work" I sniggered.

He smirked. "You never know when our work days might be during the same shift, dollface." He turned, threw me a note card, and left from the front door. I collapsed on the chair and took a long, hard swig of booze. I looked at the card. It was a joker card with something scribbled on it. A number. _Call when you're desperate for a good joke._

God dammit.

**End chapter four! Yay. Some of you might be like "wtf crying about a math test?" I wanted to show that even though she thinks she's badass and invincible, she's still human, pretty emotionally messed up…and above all young. She isn't mary-sue, is she?! So I know that a lot of you have me on your alert lists. Don't be shy; let me know how you feel about the story! Anything you want to happen? How is the Joker portrayal? Always let me know, I'm open! ****Please review you guys****, sometimes the only thing that keeps me writing more is your kind words. Please continue to support me!!**

**Xox!**


	5. Party Crashing

**Hello readers! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I think it may have been the best. So far. Yay. I hope things are well with you and that this story is still up to your standards. Don't hesitate to give feedback, ideas…or drop me a note! I'll answer, I promise. OH OH and guess what you guys?! MY JOKER SHIRT CAME! When I went to Hot Topic to get one, they were out (of girl's tees) so I had to order one…tomorrow (Monday the 27****th****) I'm going to go see TDK again…sort of for writing purposes, mostly because I loved that movie. As of now I've only seen it once. Hahahaha.**

**DC comics owns Batman and the Joker…and Gotham City!**

Scars.

It was a Thursday. It was summer break. The heat in Gotham City was stifling. We were all half naked in the kitchen. Bottles of Coke, Baileys, Cheerwine, Jack Daniels, and Kahlua littered the counter. Papers were scattered between bottles. It seemed to get hotter at night. Crime rates when up too. I'm pretty sure it was because punks (haha) like us had no school.

Sejal was on her calculator, drink in hand. Alex was fanning herself and Sejal, cigar hanging out of her mouth. Chanita was yelling at Sejal to go faster, dialing her phone, cigarette in her other hand. I had a cigarette in one hand, glass in the other (Cheerwine, Kahlua, and Jack Daniels are toxic together). I was staring out the window. It was a typical meeting. All the windows were open, the AC running full blast.

"So…how is Bruce?" I snickered at Alex. She rolled her eyes.

"Stop teasing me about him! I never see him alone. Only when he's with some other chick." She exhaled her smoke. "He's just fun to go out with. Free meals and stuff."

Chanita, already testy due to Sejal's slowness and the heat, decided to throw her thoughts in. "God dammit, the two of you. The fucking Joker and Mr. Wayne. All we need now is a policeman to fuck one of us. Way to be sneaky."

"Hey! I haven't seen him since we broke into the party." What a liar I am. I was a bad liar too. Chanita looked at me, knowing I was lying. Fabulous.

"Who the hell says I've fucked Bruce?!" Alex said. I could feel her anger even through the heat of the kitchen.

"Don't be yellin at m-" My phone rang. We went silent.

I reached for the phone. It was the number I'd gotten on that card, which was odd. I called once, but it said some stupid knock-knock joke then told me the number was disconnected (fucking creepy clown).

"Hello?"

"Hello, doll! How are you this very hot evening?" The Joker. You know, I only called him Jack to his face…it somehow seemed less realistic than the Joker.

"Er…I'm fine, rather hot, but thanks…to what do I owe this surprise?" Alex raised an eyebrow and Sejal finally looked up from her calculator and took her glasses off. Chanita mouthed a "What the fuck?" to me.

"Well, I was hoping you could help me tonight with something. You see, it seems I don't have nearly enough men to get this…shipment out of a warehouse. We're bored. Why not invite your friends to crash our little party?"

I stopped. My mind stopped working. Over and over, everyone's voices kept going in my head. _Don't mess with the Joker!_ We were screwed. How could I say no?

"I'd do it, but all of us won't do it for free. What are you going to give us?" I rapped my fingers on the table. Chanita smiled with approval. Oh, she had no idea.

"I'll deal with that later…" he purred. I blushed. I regained my cool quickly.

"No, I mean, money. Give us money?"

"I'll give you…toys…you know…." He meant guns. Knives. Whatever. That would do.

"Deal. Where are you?"

"Oh, the boys are waiting outside of your building already! Don't want to be a bad party date…" _Click._ Great.

"Ooh, a new job? Girl, bring it on! What's it for?" Chanita grabbed her tank off the floor and slid it on.

"It's for some toys" I grinned, loading my gun and slipping on my tank. In the heat, we grabbed our leather jackets. Heels. Our lame trademarks. What can I say? We were young and pretty stupid.

"The transportation is already here." Sejal said, looking over the balcony. "Did you book us for a children's party, or is that the insane clown posse?"

Alex's face dropped. She hadn't liked clowns since that party incident. Shit. I can be so self-centered sometimes…

"Dammit Sara! I didn't wanna be associated with him, let alone go one some fuckin' romp with him and his fuckin' cronies!" Chanita grabbed her bat from her bag. Sejal sighed and got her little container that clipped onto her jean loop. Alex got her knives.

"Look, he offered us some good weapons. I can't keep charging them to my dad's cards. Or yours, for that matter." I held the door open for them and followed. We took the elevator, and there was an awkward silence. We really never brought sweet, quiet Sejal into these things. She did paperwork. But then again, she was more dangerous than all of us, if you got her down to it. Alex's aura was of fear. 

We were never sure what happened to her at that party, but whenever she saw clowns, on TV or whatever, she freaked. How fun.

We went through the building doors and saw the back of the truck was open. Some guy in a mask ushered us to come. We sat on some boxes they were all using for seats. The ride to the mystery location was silent. Awkward. Full of anticipation and fear.

The truck came to a full and complete stop eventually. The back door opened. We were in a warehouse, dimly lit.

"Go on" a gruff voice said, poking me with his gun. "Get off." I whipped my two guns out.

"Don't tell me what to do." I hissed. Alex gently touched my shoulder and we all walked off.

"Well hello, girls! Aren't you all looking lovely?" His voice made Alex freeze. "I'm so pleased you could join us tonight…"

Out of the shadows, the Joker appeared. Sort of sweaty but not really, makeup running a bit; smudgy. He winked at me. Chanita gave me an odd look. I looked away.

"You see…some of the guards here…there are a bit too many…for my taste. Mind coming with?" He flashed a very creepy smile towards us. Sejal looked at Alex, Alex looked at Chanita, Chanita looked at me. I took a step forward.

"What exactly are we working with here?" I asked as we (and a few henchmen) walked with us.

"Oh, you know, pistols and taser carrying guards." He giggled.

"TASER?! Oh hell no. No one said nothin' bout no damn tasers." Chanita said. She stopped walking.

"Keep moving, bitch!" One of the masked men said. Sejal sighed, Alex rolled her eyes, and I looked at the Joker. He stopped moving but watched, smiling. He knew what was coming. He just wanted to see it.

Chanita pulled out her bat and hit him on the side of the head. The man slumped on the ground and lay motionless.

"Anyone else wanna say anythin' else before we go on?"

The Joker laughed and I walked next to him, my guns at the ready. "You little friends are so much fun, Schoolgirl!" He smiled at me…but it wasn't really a smile. Hard to describe. I did appreciate the use of my codename, though.

I saw a security area, with one of those weird laser mazes…like in the cartoons. I didn't think those were even real.

"Jack, don't-" He walked right through it; he'd seen it too. Security guards began to run, I could hear them.

"Why not have some fun now?" He laughed and the guards stopped moving.

"It's that psycho clown!" One of them shouted.

They had us surrounded. The Joker laughed and grabbed one of them. "Want to know how I got my scars?" he asked him, cutting his blade into his neck. I didn't listen to his story. My heart beat too loudly. This was different than some scumbags I'd beaten up before. He expected us to kill some real men. Real men with jobs.

"Drop your weapon!" One said, coming to me. I could hear Chanita clubbing someone. Sejal just stood there. She was waiting. "If you don't drop the weapon, I'll shoot!" He had his finger on the trigger.

"Oh, I don't think so." I pulled the trigger before he did. I got him right in the neck. I watched. I watched the blood spurt from his neck as he fell over. A strange sensation fell over me. Then I heard Alex scream. I looked at the Joker for a moment, still tormenting some guard. Another guard had gotten Alex's knife and was about to cut her. I was too far to do anything. That was when Sejal pulled out her dart and threw it at the guard. He landed on his neck. The poison took effect immediately.

His eyes widened and he fell to the ground, convulsing and throwing up. All the other guards looked at her in fear. We turned to the Joker, who had just cut some guy's tongue out. For a split second, I was disgusted with myself. I was supposed to be some hot shot accountant's debutante daughter: how had I turned into a murdering underworld thug?

Suddenly there was some glass. We were near a window. I was right under it. I heard someone scream "SARA!" and I hit the floor. Someone picked me up and held me. I could feel myself bleeding in all sorts of places, but then I saw him.

Like a bat. An overgrown, scary bat. I could see Alex watching him, timid and still. He looked at her. "Get out of here" he hissed at her. "You and your little friends. And if I were you, Alex, I'd stay away from being in the spotlight if you're going to do this for sport without a disguise."

She ran to me and whoever was holding me. I heard the Joker's cackle and then it all went black. The only thing I could feel was that awful dripping sensation when you bleed.

The next morning I awoke to cigar smoke, heat, and sunshine.

"Good morning, 'doll'." Alex said. She flicked the end off her cigar and sighed. "You remember anything about last night?"

I sat up and held my head. It was throbbing. There was a bandage around my upper arm and my wrist, a few on my leg. A bandage wrapping around my upper thigh and a band-aid on my cheek.

"There was glass…and…"

"And Batman. Yeah." She looked at me. "You're lucky he was there. After the Joker got away, he bandaged you up. Then he told us that if he saw us again, he'd turn us in." She sighed. "I can't believe you. Signing us up for some failed mission with the Joker. He's fine, by the way. He sent you these."

She pointed to some yellow roses. She tossed me the card. There were two, stapled. One was the Joker card. The other was the Queen of hearts.

"I take it the Joker is fond of you?" She inhaled again.

"Not particularly. He's just amused at the mere idea of me. But what about you? I take it my dad's boss is fond of you?" I looked at her intently and she looked away. There was silence. In that silence, we exchanged secrets, as if they seeped from our souls. She was secretly seeing Bruce Wayne, and by himself too. And I was…what was I doing? She got up and put out the cigar. "You're awake and functioning now, so I think I can leave." She threw me a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"Alex…?"

"Yeah?"

"…thanks. I'm lucky to have you."

She turned and smiled. "No problem. You rescue me, I rescue you. That's what friends do."

I heard the door click as she left. I fingered the two cards slowly. Where did he get all of his decks of cards? But he was thinking of me. I smiled and put the cards on my nightstand.

Maybe murdering wasn't so bad after all.

** YAY! Okay…so I have chapter six planned too…beyond that I'm really not sure. BY THE WAY…next chapter is lemon-y. grin Anyone have ideas? Please send them! ALSO: LOADS of you have been subscribing to this story…I want to hear from you. ****PLEASE REVIEW****!! Ideas, complaints, suggestions, hopes, dreams, feedback, whatever!**

**Xox!!**

**p.s. I just realized I never gave a description of Sara or her friends. Do you guys wanna know what she looks like, or are you content just imagining her? OR, can I draw a picture and show you? It'll be cartoony though!**

**p.s.s Would you be interested in sort of like a playlist for what to listen to when you read? It's what I listen to…to take a trip to Gotham City.**


	6. Innocence

**Greetings! I hope things are well with you! Well here we are, at chapter six…and finally, FINALLY, some sex. Hahahaha. I really hope my Joker is doing okay; I hate when characters aren't themselves…and especially a 'Joker' Love story. This isn't listed under romance because quite frankly, I don't think the Joker has the basic capability of love…just lust. Haha. Sara does. She hasn't completely snapped…yet. OH BY THE WAY, random factoid, Alex is a play on my very best friend. This is a shoutout to her for reviewing EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER, even when her character is a whiny nut, and even though this is uber nerdy for her. FOR HARD-CORE READERS: go to my profile. There's a playlist of songs for you there! Sara's description and her friends are there as well! And here…we…go! **

**DC owns the Joker. And everything else. But my characters.**

Scars.

It had been two days since the night when I got cut. Sejal came by once and told me they could scar…not the one on my cheek, but the one on my thigh. How fun. I'd been achy, attempting to drown the pain away with booze, cigarettes, and Advil. It wasn't working. I'd been sleeping a lot and barely getting dressed.

It was Sunday night. I was wearing an aqua tank. My black lacy bra peeking through. Black short shorts that were like sweats…but it was too hot for sweats in the nightly Gotham heat. I was making myself some macaroni and cheese, when I heard a _click._ I picked up a kitchen knife (everything else was in my closet). I stood for a moment waiting, until I saw the green glow to the hair. He wasn't wearing his suit. His makeup was faded. I could see his real face, his real skin. I blinked. For a moment, I just stared. He wasn't the Joker right now. He was just a man. Another human being. A completely messed up human being. His scars were there, no longer covered by chalky white makeup. Like deep dimples…that someone had cut open. I heard a beep and made a hiccup noise in surprise.

He jumped for a moment and turned to me.

"Sorry! I forgot I put it in the microwave…" I didn't take it out though. I was frozen to the spot.

"Good evening, princess!" He approached me. He was wearing normal clothing. "Looks like you had a bit of an accident at my party…" he looked me up and down, but I don't think he was looking at my bandages.

"Well yeah, Batman kind of crashed the…uh…'party' and I was under the literal crash." I looked at him quizzically.

"And I'm still very sorry about that…I'm here to pay you for that, even though it didn't work…"

"Oh yeah! The guns and stuff. You can just put them on the kitchen table. I'll deal with them later." I turned back to the microwave and pulled out the Easy Mac ((uh trademark Kraft? Haha)). I heard a clunk of his bag. Then I felt his hands, his arms around me. In spite of myself, I held his arms and leaned into his body.

"I told you I'd pay you for your help…" he whispered in my ear. I felt the warmth of his breath tickling my neck.

"Oh, uh…I assumed…you meant guns!" I awoke from my lust, slipped from his grasp and went to get another packet of Easy Mac. "You want some too? It'll take five seconds, really."

It was obvious he wasn't listening. "Well, look at that…" he stared at the bandage on my upper thigh. "Does that hurt you, doll?" Before I knew it he picked me up and put my on the counter.

"Please don't pick me up, I don't like heights…and…" My head began to swirl and I got dizzy. I rested my head on the cabinets above my head.

He held my leg up and lightly touched the bandage. "I think I should take a look at it…"

I snapped my leg back down. "Like hell you will!"

"I'm perfectly qualified, Sara." He pushed my head back and I closed my eyes. I was dizzy, defenseless, and half naked with a psychopath. Hooray.

I could feel him unwrap the bandage. He made a strange noise. "My, this just isn't pretty at all…I think it might scar…" he stroked my thigh lightly. It sent a shiver down my spine. His hand went a little higher to the uppermost part of my thigh.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I asked, sitting back up.

He smirked and pulled my head closer to his. He opened his mouth and licked his lips.

"Jack…answer me." He answered.

He grabbed me and kissed me, picking me up by the ass and holding me up. He gave it a light squeeze as he licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I parted my lips and allowed him in. I pulled him even closer by the collar. I put one foot on the ground. I nibbled his lower lip. And then I couldn't help it. I cupped his manhood, squeezing lightly, feeling the swollen member. He broke the kiss and grinned at me.

"You're feisty once you start, aren't you doll?"

I blushed slightly. "I guess so…I mean…"

"Face it doll, you like it. You like _me_. Your darling Joker."

"…I still don't like clowns much (even if you insist you're not one)…and you're not mine. I don't know what you are to me."

I made an attempt to go to the Easy Mac but he pulled me back by the wrist, holding me close by my waist with one arm. He took the other arm, with the hurt wrist, to his hand. He undid the bandage and licked the dried blood lightly. It was then that I realized I had really gotten involved with a fucked up lunatic. I'd denied it before. I couldn't now. Not now that I'd killed in his name. Not now that I had a huge, immature crush on him. And especially not now since he knew where I lived and could kill me. I wanted rebellion. He was the ultimate rebellion. He was chaos personified. And I loved every minute of it.

"I just told you what I am. You don't listen at all, do you?" He kissed my neck and began to suckle a bit. Leaving his mark. I felt my breathing grow heavier. He kissed down my collarbone. I could feel my heart beating faster and faster. He kissed back up to my lips. Pressed against mine, I could understand what he'd mouthed. "Which way to the bedroom?"

I broke it and this time my heart beat faster for a different reason. He noticed I stopped. "I'm a man of my word, Sara." He touched my lips lightly. "I have the time now…" I sighed. It would only be a matter of time until he realized I was a virgin.

Walking to my bedroom with my wetness was a difficult feat, especially with such tight shorts on. He smacked my ass and gave a bizarre giggle.

"You could stay the night if you want…" I held the door open for him then closed it. He went to the window and opened the shades. The lights of the city were blinding and beautiful, but tonight, there was something about them that was frightening.

"What are you doing?" I asked, walking to him. He hugged me from behind, and his hands were getting dangerously low when I realized he was reaching for my shirt. He slipped it off.

"I want all of Gotham…all of Gotham…to see me take you." His hand when to my breast, still covered by my lacy bra. He cackled.

"And why…do you want that…?" I asked looking back at him, breathing ragged. I was getting heated.

"So that this city…", he unhooked my bra as I leaned into him, "can see that I can ruin even the most innocent…"

I turned to him as my bra fell to the floor. I pressed myself against him, nuzzling his neck.

"I'm not innocent, though. You saw me kill that man."

I felt him stroke my lower back. He lifted my head with his hand and laughed. I winced.

"You have no idea what corruption is. That's what's so entertaining about you." He took his shirt off and I went to the bed, sliding my shorts off. He was in the corner, undressing. He dumped the clothes on the floor. He walked toward the bed and sat next to where I was.

I didn't even have time to look at him as he pulled me onto his lap. I felt his desire and I'm pretty sure he felt mine. The war between our lips had begun. I felt his hand slip down my bare body to my breasts. He pushed me back violently and licked me, swirling his tongue slowly. His other hand went down to my black panties. He slipped them off.

What happened in those next few moments I'll never be sure. He pushed into me violently. I felt the puncture and could feel myself bleeding onto the satin sheets that my father called his own. I ignored the vampiric way he licked the blood. I hid the disgust. I saw stars. I heard heavy breathing and felt his rough touch; the depths of his sick lust. I felt wetness, I felt friction, pain…my back arched and our hips rocked. I looked out the window as he gave an insane laugh when he came. Gotham City had seen my innocence shattered by the most tainted man in the city limits.

When he fell on me, breathing heavily, pressed against my breast; his hand on the other, I saw the man beneath the makeup. He smirked at me. I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around him. He held me close and cradled me lightly but didn't say anything. Not asking if I liked it. If I was comfortable. I didn't feel safe.

Although the two of us had no weapons and were as naked as the day we were born, I still felt unsafe. I didn't sleep, pressed against his chest, listening to his heart. Hearing his heart beat was the only proof I had. That he was human. That he, like me, was not invincible.

**End chapter six!! Did you like it? It was really hard to keep the Joker in character…I wanted his makeup off to prove the point that although he's an enigma….but human…sort of. Haha. So this is the point where we get to the darker stuff…I have a minor plotline involving one of the gang members set…I have Sara and her emotional problems set…and before I continue…please know that while I'm USING TDK's Joker, this plotline is unrelated. No Rachael. I've just seen the movie…and while circumstances may be similar, they will not be the same (and with a schoolgirl twist!). With that in mind, I think we're going to have a lot of fun. Please continue to read and review…thanks for your support…and please continue to support me!**

**Xox!**


	7. My sins, father

**Gooooood day everyone! I hope you're all doing well! Darkness begins. At least in this story it does. I really hope you have become attached to Sara, that was my goal. In so many of these stories you really hate the OC because she just…is superficial and fake. Extreme. Either she's a badass and a bitch, or so sugary sweet the reader is in a diabetic coma. Have I found a good balance? This is sort of an AU…but not really…you'll see. By the way, new songs for the soundtrack…****Rihanna's "Disturbia" for Sara****…it's a bit fitting…and Franz Ferdinand's "The Fallen". The first stanza reminds me of the Joker.**

**DC has everything.**

Scars.

It had been a week since that night. I hadn't forgotten it. I hadn't forgotten his rough touch, and I had an even harder time not wanting more. He'd stopped in on Wednesday. That was when the trouble started.

On Wednesday I was organizing files for Sejal to pick up on her way back from some bar. Cigarette hanging out of my mouth, t-shirt and underwear. Not fancy. I heard the front door click. I smiled in spite of myself and put the cigarette out.

"Hey hot shot." I walked to the foyer and saw him, purple suit, full face of makeup. He was grinning at me.

"You know doll, someone might take advantage of you if you walk around like that" He kissed me roughly, pushing me to the wall. He had me pinned.

"You want something to eat?" I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"No…this is just a break from work…you see…I've been…busy." He let go of me and walked to the window. He stared at the lights of Gotham, illuminating the night sky.

"Yeah, I know" I said, lighting up. "I've seen the news reports. All of those evacuations because of your men scaring civilians shitless."

He looked at me over his shoulder. He laughed. He laughed and laughed.

"What? What's so funny?" I walked over to him. He pulled me against him and plucked the cigarette out of my mouth.

"You. You think you're not a civilian?" He started cackling again. He rubbed my chin with his thumb, where some of his lipstick or whatever it was came off.

"I'm not a civilian! I'm a-"

"A little schoolgirl. A scared little girl…with a gun." He kissed my neck, leaving the lipstick all over my neck. He nipped a bit. I purred.

"Soon you won't have to worry about school…or anything else. This city will be mine. " He turned my head to look at the city. He pressed me against the glass. "I promised this city a higher class of criminal…and as I told you…I'm a man of my word."

I turned around. "My father will probably want me evacuated, you know. I still have a life outside of whenever it's convinent for you to drop in."

"I know (he ignored my comment)…however long Wayne stays, your lapdog father will stay." He smirked at me. "And that will be forever. But don't worry about that, doll…I'll have you, and that, taken care of."

I took my cigarette back from him and inhaled. "I don't need to be taken care of."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "You're funny, Sara." He picked up my glass from the table and downed the whole thing.

"You want a drink? Or something?"

"Oh no no…" Jack came back to me, wrapping his arm around my waist, his hand snaking downwards. I heard someone coming through the hall but didn't pay any notice. He squeezed my ass and picked up one of my legs, running his hands up and down. "I just came by to tell you that soon we can have more time together, once-"

The door swung open. "Sara! Sara!" That voice. My father.

Jack let go of me. I didn't even look to see where he'd gone. I went to the foyer. "Hey Dad…"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Where did you get that?" He asked, pointing to my cigarette.

"Why should you care? You have no idea where I've been or what I've been doing all this time. For all you know, I could have had a baby."

"Now that's not far, Sara…I've been busy…"

"Yeah, with which red light district honey?!"

He dropped his bag and approached me slowly. There were only two men I'd never fight. My father came first. The Joker came second.

"Sara…I know you've…been upset since your mother died, and I got promoted… but there is really no need for such language for attention!"

Now, I want you to repeat what he just said. Language for attention. Not the cigarettes on the table. Not the booze bottles on the floor. Not the guns in the closet. Not that I murdered two people going on more and got off scot-free…but that I said "red light district".

"What I came to tell you is…" He looked at the table, where some booze was, where my packs of cigarettes were laying. He looked at me stunned, then at my face and neck. The lipstick. Shit.

He quickly regained his cool. "I came to tell you that Bruce Wayne is holding a party tonight. I'd like you to get dressed. I'd like for you to come with me."

I raised an eyebrow and chuckled to myself. Just a reminder of what my father was. An egotistical maniac.

"Sure, Dad. What time is it for?"

"It's at eight. I'll have Fredrick pick you up."

He turned, waved slightly, and left. I sighed and slumped in my chair. There was no sign that the Joker was still in the penthouse. I don't know how he kept leaving and coming back in…I doubt I'll ever know. I never questioned it.

I picked up my phone and texted Alex. _Partay Wayne's pad. You down?_

I got one back really quick. _Yeah! What are you wearing? _I laughed to myself.

I got a strapless organza gown (but not really poofy) that was green, with flat, tiny, pink rosette appliqués. ((if you want to, ask me for the link, it's an Alfred Angelo design. I even drew it I loved it so much! If you wanna see Sara in it, just ask!)) I did my hair and makeup and looked in the mirror.

I didn't recognize myself. I looked like some kind of prom queen. Eh.

I grabbed my purse (and threw in my switchblade; I'm paranoid) and went to the front of the building. Someone held a door open for me. The car door was already open.

The ride to the Wayne penthouse was pretty short. The ride up the elevator was longer. The party itself was a total waste of money. Why have fancy ice sculptures and shrimp on sticks? Get some goldfish, Cheetos, and some Kahlua with milk and you'll have a load of fun.

I had to put on my happy face and shake hands with everyone, listen to them tell me how pretty I am…and then I saw Alex. She was talking to someone else. There was an arm around her shoulder. Bruce Wayne. I stopped for a moment, and I wasn't sure whether or not to be happy or sad. I felt my father creep up behind me.

"Pretend like nothing is wrong" He hissed. We went in their direction. Alex lit up and hugged me. "Hey, Sara! I'm so glad you could make it…"

Wayne and my father started talking and then Wayne turned to me. "Well, I've heard all about you, Sara. Your mother was a beautiful woman. So talented. Obviously she passed on her beauty."

I faked a smile. "Thank you. She'd be honored to hear that…"

Suddenly, a bang and a scream. A woman in a blue dress fell to the floor, a bullet through her chest. Screams followed. In stormed the men with masks. Alex looked at me, eyes wide. Her second Wayne party ruined by this.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen!" The Joker came in, looking magnificently evil. That suit, that makeup, that hair. He flashed horrible smiles at everyone. "We don't mean to interrupt your party, but we're looking for someone…Mark Belle?"

My heart stopped. The Joker saw me and started striding toward me. "Well hello, doll…"

That was when my father stepped in front of me. "You piece of filth. You stay away from my daughter. You want me, here I am." His arms were spread out in front of me.

The Joker laughed. "Now you want her?!" He came up behind me, grabbed me, and pulled the knife to my head. I didn't struggle.

"NO!" My father shouted, dropping to his knees, hands in the air. "She's all I have left of my wife…she…"

"…You know what? I'll let her live." He let me go and I fell to the ground, wheezing.

"Ladies and gentlemen! By the end of tomorrow night, these streets won't be for blue bloods like you. You can leave. If you stay, you play for my team." He looked around and the men in masks pulled out guns. Alex put her arms around me, trying to help me get my breathing back to normal.

"So you have a choice." The Joker's knife was touching the tip of my father's head. "Which team do you want to play for? Winning, or losing?"

My father turned to me. His eyes were wide. "Sara- RUN!"

I looked at the Joker, who smirked at me. "Go on, Sara. Make your choice. Make it." I turned back to my father. I knew he would die. He would die protecting me. I might as well make it worthwhile.

I bolted. One of the masked men tried to stop me. I punched him and pulled my switchblade out of my purse. I stabbed him. I heard a woman scream and I turned. My father, wheezing and bleeding, had hit the floor.

I continued to run. I don't know where I was running to. I went for the elevator.

"Come on come on come on!!" The door opened. Batman. Staring right at me.

"Are you happy now, Sara?" He grabbed me and pulled me into the elevator. "Your father is dead. The Joker is taking over. Are you happy now?" His voice was gruff and deep.

I looked at him and laughed. I don't know why, but I started laughing. "I think I might just be."

He looked at me. "You're a good girl, Sara. You can get out of this."

"…No. I can't. I don't believe you understand…"

"But you ran, like your father said. Why?"

I smiled and allowed myself a few tears. Such relief, such pain, such…pain. The burning pain. "I wanted to give him what he wanted. He shouldn't have died in vain."

"Too bad he did." Batman said gruffly. "You slime. Your father did die in vain. You're going to play with that lunatic, aren't you?"

I smiled, in spite of myself. "I have no choice." The elevator doors opened and the Joker stood there.

"There you are, doll…" He grabbed me violently by my arm. He wrapped his arms around me tight (so tight I couldn't breathe).

"hello, Batman! Fancy seeing you here." He pulled out a gun. "I won't hurt her if you let us go" he pressed the gun to my head. The world started spinning. I should never leave home without a gun.

I think I fainted. I woke up in my apartment. Well, now it was mine alone. The Joker was sitting next to me. I couldn't move. He'd strapped me to a chair.

"What the hell?!" I tried to move.

"Good morning, princess! Aren't I a good date? I brought you home!" I blinked. And then I realized he'd killed my father. As much as I said I wanted him dead, I didn't. I got his attention. He died. He died 

for the daughter who would play for the team he died to protect her from. He died for a sick, twisted little girl. I started to cry.

"Aw, shh shh shhh" he sort of stroked my face but it was more like a slap. "Don't cry, doll." He pulled his chair closer to mine. I hiccupped.

"I killed your father." He took his blade out. "I made your life better. Then you repay me by running when he says to run? I don't think so, Sara…" I looked at the blade and tried to move again, but it was fruitless.

"I like you Sara. You're a funny person. That's why I'm going to give you one last chance." He dug the knife into my cheek. "You can work with me…or I can kill you."

I felt the blood. I felt the pain. I felt him making the scar. He was just putting what he'd done to my inside and putting it on the outside.

"I was going to work for you all along, Jack. I swear. You're all I have left." I looked into his eyes. He gave the blade a final push, and pulled it out. The licked the blood off, licked his lips, then put it away. He undid my knots and pulled me to him. I was straddling his hips.

"You're not alone. You have my… family now." He face turned into a twisted smile and he kissed my neck, nibbling, sucking, biting.

And all I could do was think of calling the girls, hold him close to my body, and accept my fate as the Joker's tool.

**pants oh my god. This was a hard one. I kept going up and back on what to happen. I seriously need ideas…really really really!! ANYONE?! A LOT OF YOU ARE BEING ALERTED TO SEE MY STORY: REVIEW!! Please send feedback, ideas, whatever, I'm open! Thank you for your support!**

**Xox!**

**p.s. I GOT ANOTHER JOKER SHIRT TO SLEEP IN AT NIGHT AND THE JOKER SKETCHBOOK. AND IN THIS SKETCHBOOK I SHALL DRAW SARA FOR YOU. WOOOOOOH! By the way, I know I said this before…but so you know…I WILL BE CHANGING THINGS FOR THE STORY. You'll see what I mean. Characters who are traditionally one character will be changed to another character. I am creating my own plotline, so if there is a purist out there…be warned…okay? So no flames!**


	8. Such Great Heights

**Why hello darling readers!! Here we are, another round of adventures!! Well guess what readers? My darling best friend is making us a youtube video, all about Scars! Here is the link:** **/watch?veOPWgDwshbw&featureuser****  
With the Joker and all!! As if it was a movie! AND Nightdragon8 is drawing a picture of Sara! I'm so happy to have readers like you, doing all of this! Links will be on my profile once everything is received. SPEAKING OF COOL LINKS…I DREW SARA FOR YOU…CHECK HER OUT! : ****/view.php?pict7xroo&s4****  
/view.php?picxeoo43&s4**

**Oh and…WARNING: I have changed a traditional character. I repeat: I have changed a traditional character. I have changed it to suit the story and to further the plotline…they were not in the movie…so…I decided to deal with it myself. If there is a purist who is unhappy, I would suggest not reading this chapter. With that in mind…HAVE FUN!!**

**I STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

Scars

That night…that night my father died…I made love to Jack like there was nothing more in the world I wanted to do. I wanted to escape. I want to forget. I wanted to feel love. Jack's attention wasn't really love, I know that…but the world was burning. I needed to do what I could to stay alive. He wasn't right: I _was_ alone.

He kissed my inner thighs, lapping up the velvety skin. He pushed on my hips, rocking then to their point of flexibility. He showed his true power, his true dominance over me, thrusting in and out. I didn't care anymore. I had no more motivation. He had taken over. Why hold myself back any longer?

After we both climaxed (my first…) we were just lying in bed…I was on his chest, attempting to drown my pain in fear… and he had his arms around me tight. He was asleep. He never expressed any sort of affection…while awake anyways. I slipped out of his arms and grabbed my cell phone. I checked the messages.

One from Chanita. "Girrrl! Alex just told me you got abducted by that killer clown. Well…Alex told me she's done with the gang. She's out. I don't know why…but she's still staying in Gotham. With Wayne I think. I'm staying in Gotham, I guess you are too…if you need anythin', you or the Joker, call me!"

I smirked to myself. Alex dropped out. She was scared. Scared of Batman. Scared of the Joker. And why should it matter? She had the King of Gotham all to herself, all his money and…ugh. I hate Bruce Wayne. But Chanita…I knew I could count on her. I dialed her number.

"Dammit it's two in the morning, what the hell are you callin' about? Wait sorry…you okay? This ain't the Joker callin' to threaten me, is it?"

I laughed. "No no…it's just me. Sara. I'm fine…more than fine…" I turned and looked at the Joker. Makeup running and faded. I could see part of his cheek. I caught myself smiling at him. Oh god. "Anyways…I am staying. And I'm playing by the rules of the game…"

"Aw me too! No more nothin' for us! All we need is that wonderful Joker!"

"…Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Because…now we can be big time! Now we can be in the big leagues!! No more slumming in alleys or clubs! …ah, Jonathan is waking up…I have to go…bye girl!" She hung up.

Jonathan? Jonathan? Who the hell is Jonathan? Eh…I turned back and looked at the Joker, sleeping innocently. Him. He was all I had. I slipped back into bed. He stirred and woke for a moment, looked at me, pulled me close, almost possessively, and then closed his eyes again.

The next morning when I woke up, there was no Jack and a Joker card. How nice. I felt my cheek. A band-aid was on it… I showered, cleaned up a little (LITTLE), and had a smoke. I watched the news. He was taking over. There was some new footage of Batman, but soon it would all be replaced with the Joker. Joker this, Joker that. My cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty…you don't happen to be busy tonight, do you?" He sounded mischievous. Not. Good.

"Er, no, unless you had something planned…."

"Well perfect! At nine, be on forty-Ninth Street…on something that moves…fast…" He cackled. "Bring a friend. We're going to go bat hunting…" _Click._

I smirked. It was about damn time. I lit up a cigarette and pulled out some of the toys Jack had given me from our Warehouse incident. I called up Chanita.

She showed up at six. For these sorts of things, you need adequate planning.

"So" she said, "we're gonna go kill the Batman? Don't that sound a bit ambitious?" She asked, sorting through a bag of assorted weapons.

"Yeah, but…" I couldn't help but grin. "We'll be fine…we're with the Joker."

She poked her head out of the bag. "By the way…I'm sorry 'bout your dad…er…Mr. Belle. I heard that uh…the Joker got him…are you…_smiling_?!"

"Uh…no, no no! I'm…I don't know how I feel…" I felt the tears and the trembling. "I don't know what's happening to me anymore…" I started to cry. I felt Chanita's arms around me and I just sobbed and sobbed. I sobbed for me, for my father, for Alex, for the Joker, for everyone I'd ever known. I cried for my mother. She'd be ashamed.

"Shh….Sara…you're safe. I mean, you're the Joker's woman, right?" At that I just cried even more.

"Ah Sara I'm sorry I'm sorry?!" She sounded confused. I stopped and began to hiccup. Chanita tossed me a cigarette and a lighter. "You're just hysterical. But you're entitled to be."

I inhaled. "So uh…who is this Jonathan?"

Chanita smiled. "He's a shrink…from Arkham. It's good. He's got money…and he has the prettiest eyes…" I pretty much saw hearts in her eyes. I smiled. I don't think I got all sappy over Jack…I don't know…I would like to say I'm his girlfriend but I'm more of his business associate who spread her legs out of a weird obsession and fear.

Before we knew it, it was around 8:45…we grabbed our goods. I got some guns, a cell phone, switchblade…she got her bat (she upgraded to a Louisville metal slugger…shit, right?) and a pistol.

"He wanted something fast, right?" She asked as we walked onto the street. "I can deliver…want the boss to be happy…" Our heels clicked as we walked to a shiny, beautiful Harley. "Newest they got…Jonathan bought it for me." She grinned.

"Uh…helmets?" I asked as I got on the back.

"Please, Schoolgirl…" she revved up the engine, letting the motor purr. "If we gonna go do this, we gonna look hot…" We began to move. "Let's crank up the radio" She flipped it on. ((NOTE: everyone go to YouTube and put Disturbia by Rihanna on now. Sara's theme and it's perfect)).

Pushing 80 mph…90…I held on for dear life but didn't care. I let my hair fall back, swirling around my face in the rhythmic motion of the Gotham lights. I felt it. I felt my heart beating to the dance of the criminals. I felt my gun's heart beating, its desire for my finger, my finger's lust for the trigger. I felt…I felt _alive_.

I just let the wind direct where my head went. Down into the tunnels. Down into the true underworld. To forty-ninth street. "You ready for some fun, Sara?" I heard Chanita cackle and pull out her bat. I had my fingers stroking my gun. I was ready. I was ready to live.

We were next to a truck. "Dammit, we're in the blind spot! Why won't the truck move?!" Suddenly, one of the panels slid open. The Joker was there, smiling.

"Good, you're on time!" He was holding a…what was that? A huge gun. "We're going to have a good time tonight!" He shouted, then laughed. That laugh that could chill your blood. But this time, it filled me with such a sense of power and mystery…I couldn't place it. Like I wasn't even worth being in his presence. It was as if my mind was…morphing. But I liked it.

"Now…" he shouted at us over the traffic and engine, "if I were you…I'd jump off of your motorcycle."

"What?! This damn thing is new! It'll crash!"

"Schoolgirl, your friend is so…clever" he said drolly. "I'd just get off of it."

I looked at him and looked ahead. I saw nothing. I jumped off of it, and some clown guys hoisted me onto the truck.

Chanita was obviously sad about parting with her new bike. "Dammit you crazy girl! Why you always listenin' to the damn clown!" She said as she jumped off and landed on the truck. Just as she did, the Joker fired the huge gun, motorcycle crashed into a pole and exploded, starting a huge fire. The traffic stopped. And then a giant black car appeared. I didn't get a good look, we drove away too fast.

The Joker looked at the sight for a moment and then went back to blabbering into his radio.

"Don't call him a clown" I hissed. She nodded. "Yeah, but he don't scare me. Not at all."

Suddenly he whipped around. His makeup seemed smudgier than normal. Made him look a little…scarier…a little…I don't know. "I don't scare you?" He approached her. My eyes widened.

Chanita stared straight at him. "Nope. You might have scared her shitless" She nodded towards me. "But I don't fuck business partners. I'm staying here, I'll play by your rules, but don't-" He pulled out his blade.

"Let's not pull anything stupid, shall we?" He said, laughing. He had it in her chin and pushed her back. I caught her.

"And _that _is your boyfriend?!" She asked as she wiped the blood off her chin. I didn't respond. He stared at me for a moment, as if registering what she'd just said. The truck stopped suddenly and he fell over (laughing) and picked himself up. He wasn't right…but he wasn't right…in a beautiful way.

"Now that we've all stopped, I want you all to go to where I told you to" he said to his henchmen. Then he turned to us.

"Now you…" he said to Chanita "you seem pretty headstrong, so I think I'd like you…to stay with me. Both of you."

He got off the truck. Chanita hopped off and fell over (it was really high off the ground), mumbling some curses that even I won't say. The Joker actually extended his hand to help me off. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on, doll, you should smile more….especially when your…what was it? 'Boyfriend' is a good date!" He cackled. Chanita looked at me with disgust. I just sighed, pulled out my guns, and followed.

The elevator ride was awkward. The Joker just kept staring at the doors, tapping his feet. "Oh come on, already…" he grumbled. Chanita giggled but he didn't notice. The door finally opened and we all stepped out. We followed him, weapons drawn. I saw him reach into his pocket and flip out his switchblade. I touched my cheek, where I'd put a band-aid…glow in the dark (why not be slightly fun if you work in the night?)

He opened a door, obviously an office building…and he'd lead us right to the security room. A bunch of guards got up. "Who are you!?" One of them shouted, reaching for his pistol.

"Ah ah ah…I wouldn't do that if I were you…" he said, coming even closer to them. The guard held his pistol out. His finger on the trigger.

"Go on, shoot. Shoot me…" The Joker said, his knife now pointing at the man.

"What the- who are they?!" A female guard screamed, pointing at us.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too mean to my friends…" He grabbed the guard by the collar. "Want to know how I got these scars?"

My heart beat faster and faster. A guard approached me. "Well, aren't you a pretty girl…" he said, reaching for my breast. Before I even knew it, I pressed my guns against his hand and his heart.

"You sure you wanna do that?" I asked him, fingering the trigger. He did it. I shot. There was an agonizing scream and I just closed my eyes and relished the fact that there was no longer anyone to tell me…to tell me that I was wrong.

In a few minutes everyone was dead. The once white floor was covered in streams of red. I stared at the blood, at the bodies. I looked at the man who tried to touch me…I wanted to shoot him again. But Jack got closer to him. "Wait here for a second, will you ladies?" He grinned up at me and pulled out some sticks. He painted the makeup on the man. Black. Red. Scribbled like a child yet executed like a master painter. He stood up and, without a word, walked to the far end of the office, near some windows.

"Now what?!" Chanita asked. Her arms and face were covered in the blood of the female guard.

"And now, we show our patience and wait." He sat down Indian style on the floor. I raised an eyebrow and sighed. I sat away from him.

"What are you doing halfway across the room, Miss Murder?" He flashed a wicked smile at me.

"Uh, what did you call me?"

"Why don't you come sit over here…?" He patted the space next to him. He was being friendly. Too friendly. I was suspicious. "There you go…" I sat down next to him. He put his arm around me.

"You have a lot of potential, doll…" He hissed at me. We were eye to eye, level to level. "I can't wait to see what else you can do…"

Chanita suddenly whipped out her bat. "There's someone around here who doesn't want us to know they're-" She was knocked into the wall. "AH!" Chanita coughed up some blood.

"Well good evening, Batman!" The Joker said, standing up, his arm still around me. Suddenly a voice was heard.

"Sorry to disappoint" a female said. She stepped out of the shadows. Bat costume. Bat…what? "But I'm Batgirl."

The Joker looked at each other and laughed. I'd never actually shared a laugh with him. Something just struck me as funny.

"What's so funny, Joker?" The familiar gruff voice. Oh god. The two of them were standing next to each other.

"Good evening to you both then? Shall we call this a double date?" He laughed.

"Enough with your jokes, Joker!" The female said. She broke the glass of the window with her fist. I saw Chanita creeping up behind them. She hit Batgirl. She stumbled forward and knocked into Jack and I. I lost my footing. I tried to keep my balance.

And then the falling sensation.

"SARAAAA!!" I heard Chanita cry. I saw the Joker turn, and watch, laughing hysterically.

"NO, SARA!" Who was that? Alex…? No…

I screamed…and then, without knowing it…I screamed….

"DADDY!! HELP ME!!" I felt hot tears flowing from my eyes upward as I fell. And then I felt strong arms grab me. I looked up. Batman. I felt him land back in the same room from where I'd fallen. He had me bridal style. I looked at the Joker. He had Batgirl in his arms, in a noogie hold, his free hand exposing a bomb in his breast pocket.

I was hysterical, breathing heavily, crying. I hated heights.

"Now Batman, let's be reasonable…you want your…er…Bat…girl…and I would like my doll back."

"Give it up Joker, you don't need her for anything. She means nothing to you. Why are you going through all the trouble?" I looked at the Joker, trying not to hyperventilate.

"Because she, like you, is just too much fun! Besides, she isn't a squealer. I can tell…and I can tell she… (he pointed to the so-called Batgirl)" He make a clicking noise. "And why give away all of my surprises right now?" He laughed.

I must have had a flash of brilliance. I pulled one of my guns from my jacket's pocket and shot Batman right in the abdomen.

"BATMAN!" Batgirl ran to him. The Joker let go, grabbed my wrist, I looked at Chanita, and we ran. We ran, we got the truck (so we left a couple of henchmen…who cares?) and drove full speed ahead.

He didn't catch us…this time. Batgirl…Batgirl…?

Another day. Another problem. Another day of me dealing with the monster I'd become. The monster that was falling in love with a psychopathic clown.

**pant oh my god. Hahaha. This was a hard one. I mean…jesus. Sara's pretty much snapping, Chanita's doing god knows what, and Batgirl isn't Barbara Gordon!! WOAH. Everyone, thanks so much for your reviews!! I really appreciate everything you're posting and sending. Please continue to support me! Ideas are needed!! Anyone have a playlist for this story? A playlist, a drawing, an idea, anything? Don't hesitate to review or contact me! I want all of your opinions and feedback to make this story the most fun possible, for both of us.**

**Xox!**


	9. Disturbia

**HULLO!! So here we are, chapter 9…I can't believe how popular this story has gotten…you guys are amazing. When I first posted the first chapter…I just did it on a lark, wanted to write a different sort of love story…but then the response was amazing. You guys are so great…thanks for keeping me going!! OH! **_**And an UPDATED playlist with even more songs**_**!!**

**DC OWNS.**

Scars.

I shot the gun. I felt the cold, hard metal and I felt the wonderful release of tension when you pulled the trigger. I heard the screams. I heard his voice.

_Introduce a little anarchy._

I shot another glass window. I heard a scream; I felt some glass at my feet. I heard everything. I'd never been so aware and so conscious of my every fiber. I'd never felt so alive. The sound of my heart beating wildly was like a soundtrack. I heard his laughter. Over and over. His…his cackling, his laughter. I walked to the middle of the street, kicking the guy in my way over. I looked at the stoplight. I saw it was red.

"No more red light…" I shot it and laughed. I'd never had so much fun in my life. I heard my stopwatch go off.

"Ah…" I turned it off…and then pulled out the detonator from my breast pocket. I fingered it for a moment, thumbed it…I looked around. Gotham. This city was going to the dogs anyway. The police were so far behind it was useless. Batman was busy trying to catch the Joker…no one would suspect this. And that's why I wanted to do it.

I pressed the blue button. I felt the heat from the flames. I heard the music of crashing, of screams, of glass. I heard horns honking and car alarms going off. I heard children crying, the sirens ringing. I closed my eyes. The rush. The desire. It was all burning. I turned and looked at what I'd done. Like a piece of art. A piece of modern art too advanced for Gotham City…or maybe for anyone. A secret for Sara Belle. A secret for me and me alone.

"SARA!"

I turned. Alex was standing there.

"What are you doing?" Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm creating. See? Look at how beautiful it all is…" I watched the flames flicker.

"You have to stop!" She shouted. "Our city is burning!"

"If I were you I'd shut the hell up, you little bitch! Quitting on us just because your boyfriend is rich!? Stay the hell outta my way!" I pointed my gun at her.

And then I felt arms around me. I looked at the arm holding me. Chanita.

"Sorry, Sara…you've just…we've gotta…" I struggled, kicking and flailing and screaming.

"LET ME GO!! LET ME GO!!" I felt Alex's arms join Chanita's as they dragged me to a really expensive looking car. And then I heard it. The laughter. His laughter. The Joker.

"Stop it…please stop…" I mumbled as they buckled me into the back of the Mercedes. I started sobbing.

"Stop what?" I heard Chanita ask. Alex turned on the engine.

"We goin' to your place, okay? Jon can help her. He's there." Chanita said.

"Stop….STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" I held my head. His laughter wouldn't stop. I felt a hard tap on my head. It went black.

Next thing I knew I was in a huge apartment with large windows. I held my head.

"Well, it looks like she's up…" I looked to the left and saw a man I didn't recognize. He had black hair and bright blue eyes. Glasses. Business suit. Looked like a real yuppie.

"Good evening, Miss Belle." He said, standing up. He extended his hand towards me. "My name is Jonathan…Dr. Jonathan Crane."

I raised an eyebrow. "You're….Jon? This is you?" I looked for Chanita. She was sitting in a corner, smoking a cigarette, watching part of Gotham burn. I chuckled.

"Jon, just don't analyze her…I don't wanna…see her like that…" Chanita said, rubbing her eyes. Jon ignored her.

"I really don't understand what's so funny, Miss Belle. You just suffered a psychotic break in the middle of downtown Gotham resulting in billions of dollars to repair the damage."

I blinked. "I know." I looked at the city. And then it hit me. It was all me. I looked down at my hands.

"I'm a monster…" I closed my eyes and leaned against the back of the chair.

"You are a very beautiful monster." I heard Dr. Crane say. "A very tempting…beautiful monster…no wonder the Joker attracted you…"

"He attracted me, but I don't know if it's the other way around…" I wanted to cry. The things he'd told Batman. The things he'd said. The things I'd done. In his name. To protect him. The few nights I'd 

spent with him watching him sleep, seeing him as vulnerable as me. I felt tears streaming down my cheeks.

Chanita walked over to Dr. Crane and put her arms around him.

"Alex has gone to go get our friend…"

He sighed and took off his glasses.

"I don't know if there's much I can do for her. She's on the verge between insane and sane. I mean…I don't think I can really do much with an internal battle…"

"Oh, Jon, don't turn her in!!" Chanita cried, nuzzling his neck.

Watching the two made me sick. Jealous. Longing for the Joker who didn't care. Longing for the sick man I loved, hated, respected, wanted, feared.

"I won't…the Joker…is a friend of mine…" He turned and smiled. Chanita looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"A friend?"

"Well, not a friend, but…don't worry about a thing. Forget it." He sighed.

"Excuse me, lovebirds…can I take a shower?" The two stopped and stared.

"Wha? Yeah sure, girl…" Chanita wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "You can go to Alex's bathroom….so…you feeling okay?"

"I _was_ feeling euphoric before. But yeah, I'm feeling okay..."

We entered a huge marble bathroom. "Here…" she said. "Take your time…" She shut the door.

Then I heard him laughing. I turned the water on. I turned to the sink. I saw some eyeliner…red lipstick…and before I knew it…I was in the bathroom mirror, imitating the grand master himself. I heard him laughing. I could hear him. I could see him. I needed him. I hated him. I _needed_ him.

I heard a knock on the door. "Sara? It's been a while…" the door opened. Chanita gasped. "Sara?! What did you do to your face?"

"What's wrong with it, Chanita? Isn't it lovely?" I laughed. I looked in the mirror and saw him staring back at me. I held onto the black eyeliner. And then I began to cry. I felt the pencil snap in my hand. I felt the black running into the red. I dropped the broken pencil and fell to the floor.

Chanita looked down on me. "There's…oh don't tell me…do you…love him?"

I looked at her and wanted to die. "I…I hate him…and love him! And…." She hugged me. "Let's get you back…"

She walked me out. Dr. Crane sighed. "I don't think that's wise…he's destroying her. He's destroying her slowly. Are you sure you want to…"

Chanita looked at him. "She'll destroy herself faster if we keep her from him…" She sighed. He ran and threw her a towel. "I'd take it off before you drop her off…"

Chanita wiped me off, while her arm was still around me. "We're gonna go on Jon's bike…since your darling boyfriend destroyed mine…." She sighed.

I got on the back of the bike. As we rode into the street I saw the damage. It was awful. Like a war had taken place. Policemen everywhere. Sirens sounding. And I'd done it. It was a beautiful masterpiece. Beautiful. I saw Batman on the scene for a mere moment, but kept my head covered. I didn't want him suspecting me…especially not since I shot the motherfucker.

When we made it to my building, she offered to walk me upstairs but I said I could do it myself.

I opened the door to the penthouse. It was still a mess, empty bottles and cigarettes on the floor. It was disgusting. I looked at the cakey red stains on my hands. I sighed and began to sing to myself. "There's nothing more for me to do, this maniac's in love with…." ((Maniac's in Love by Alice Cooper)).

"My, I never knew you could sing too!" I jumped. I couldn't help but smile…and yet a tear rolled down my cheek when I saw him. No makeup. Normal clothing.

"You look a little confused, doll…" he approached me slowly.

"Where's…the makeup? The suit?" I looked him up and down.

"Well, with all of that ruckus you caused downtown… I thought it might not be best to walk around in full regalia…" he laughed. "You know, it was kind of sloppy…you get bored?"

I smirked and got closer to him. I slid my jacket off and kicked off my heels. I pressed myself against him.

"I introduced a little anarchy, like you said. Didn't I do a good job?" He tilted my head up with his hand. He twisted my head. He pulled my band-aid off.

"Well, look at you…you got yourself a scar, don't you?" He grinned. He thumbed it gently. "My porcelain doll has a scar…" He leaned in and kissed me roughly, pulling me closer by the back of my neck. I heard a snap.

I kissed him back, grabbing his neck and pulling him near me. Like animals. We were like animals. He held onto my hips and licked his lips. He ripped off my bra and pressed me against the windows. He suckled down my back, massaging my breasts. My breathing was ragged and heavy.

"Look…Jack…" I said as he nibbled at my neck and began to finger me lightly. "Look at what…I did…for you…" I pointed out the window at a huge fire that still wasn't extinguished even after three hours.

He kissed up my neck and nipping my ear. I moaned softly. "How wonderfully sweet." He snickered. I knew it was sarcasm but I pretended it wasn't.

You can imagine what we did next. The same old, same old. I kissed him, my tongue running over his yellowed teeth as he and I became one and separated in rhythmic motion. He was all I lived for anymore. That was it.

We laid in bed afterwards, watching the firemen attempt to evacuate people from a building I'd put dynamite under.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I asked him, smoking a cigarette. I snuggled up on his chest. He sighed and took a cigarette for himself.

"Beauty…isn't part of a plan. Beauty is unplanned. You can't just…make it up…" he sat up and exhaled, watching the men push water at the building. I sat up too and put out my cigarette. I rested my head on his shoulder. He ignored me and continued to watch the chaos.

"Then what about me, Jack? Am I beautiful?" I looked at him. He turned and looked at me. His scars…his scars made him beautiful…I touched one lightly. He stared back into my eyes silently. The doorbell rang.

I sighed and got up. I didn't want to look suspicious. I grabbed some jeans and a bra, and a t-shirt, combed my hair back, and went to the door.

"Yes?"

There was a giant bouquet of flowers. "Hi, Sara…" that voice. I took the flowers; red roses. I looked up. Bruce Wayne.

"Ah, Mr. Wayne! What a pleasant surprise…." I put on a fake smile. Hey, just because I was a criminal didn't mean I'd forgotten what my parents taught me; manners.

"Well, Alex told me she found you in the middle of the hellhole down there…and that your friend brought you home…I wanted to make sure you were doing okay…."

"Oh! Well I'm fine…uhm…would you like to come in?" I asked, holding the door open. He paid no mind to the trash on the floor. I think he pretended not to see it. I took him to the rarely used parlor, which was actually still fairly clean.

"Would you like a drink, Mr. Wayne?" I asked, putting the flowers in a vase I found.

"No, thanks, Sara…and call me Bruce. After all, I am dating your best friend." He chuckled and I pretended to laugh. I prayed to God that Jack wouldn't come out here.

"By the way…I never did express my…regrets about your father. We miss him at Wayne Enterprises…he was such an important person…"

I sighed and sat down on the couch next to him. "It's fine, I mean….he…yeah, it's fine…"

He looked up and down at me. "I understand what it's like to lose a parent and have all of their money, Sara…don't use it for the wrong reasons…put yourself through college…"

He looked on the ground. "Cigarettes? When did you pick up smoking?"

I smirked. "Around the same time Alex picked up cigars."

He blinked and pretended I didn't say that. "I just want to make sure you're doing okay…" he stood up. "It's what your father would have wanted."

He was getting up to leave when we both saw Jack in the doorway. He still looked normal, I guess…but normal to me was purple suit. Normal to Bruce was how Jack looked. No shirt and sweatpants. But the scars were still there.

"Sara, who're you cheating on me with?" He smiled. He didn't sound like himself. He was acting. Oh my god.

"Oh, hi…I'm Bruce Wayne…" Bruce said, walking to him. They shook hands. Bruce looked at him oddly…and had a strange look on his face. As if he recognized him but not really.

"I'm Jack…Jack Napier…" Jack smiled slightly. It was a really creepy smile.

"Well, I'm going to go….make sure Alex didn't burn down…" Bruce said. "Take care of Sara, will you Jack? She's a delicate spirit. Beautiful girl. She deserves the best."

"Well, the best is what she'll get with me…" Jack said, putting his arm around me. I knew he was a Joker, but joking about being normal? Ha.

"Oh and Sara…you might want to watch the news a little more often…" He opened the door and closed it.

"What the hell was that?" I asked Jack, turning to him.

"What was what?" He cackled. Back to normal. That was the only time I ever heard him using a regular tone…not his odd affectations when he spoke.

"He told me to watch more news…huh…" I grabbed the remote and turned on the television. It was set on the news.

A picture of Sejal was there.

"…Sejal Bhanti has been abducted. As of this morning, no one knows where she is. Could the Joker be behind this?"

I looked at Jack. "Did you do this?!"

"What? Me? Why suspect me?" He laughed. "I was here all along. How could little old me have done anything?"

I sighed. I could feel myself getting worked up. Sweet, innocent Sejal. I grabbed my jacket off the floor.

"Where do you think you're going, doll?" He leaned against the door frame.

"I'm going to find her myself!" I pulled on a glove.

And then my cell phone, on the table, began to vibrate. I looked at the name.

Sejal.

TO BE CONTINUED.

**Well I had to cut this chapter. Why make a huge chapter when I can make all of you guess? Hehehe. I hope you enjoyed it…any suggestions, feedback, whatever, I'm open! I am sorry about the picture links…if you want…give me your email address, I'll send it to you, okay? So no worries! It's my fault the link wouldn't work. I know there are probably some unanswered questions from this chapter…but don't worry, next chapter some will be answered, not all. And I've finally finally figured out a lot of things…but I still need ideas. I have the ending in mind but I really don't want to end the **

**story so soon! Sara has a mind of her own…writing as a crazy person and trying to keep the story logical is so hard…**

**Please continue to read and review…and that's for your support!**

**Xox!**


	10. Gassed for Blood

**Well now, here we are…and I had quite an experience shopping today at target. I shall put it into this story, because the entire time, I thought it'd be an excellent place to murder someone. You'll see. You might laugh, but…hey. Haha. And I left you with a cliffhanger! After thinking I've finally gotten some of it straight. Let's get down to business, because what doesn't kill you only makes you stranger. PLEASE SEND FEEDBACK. ****If you were disappointed in last night's chapter…this one will redeem this story in your eyes. I promise.**

**DC owns all the characters I didn't create. So all the men in the story except Mark Belle, but we don't like him, do we?**

Scars.

I looked down at the phone. Jack chuckled. "You should answer it, don't you think? Don't want to leave your beloved friend waiting!" He turned and laughed, walking back into the bedroom

"Hello?"

"Oh my god, Sara!" Sejal sounded hysterical.

"Sage, it's okay….where are you? I'm coming to find you…"

"I'm…I'm in a Target?" I blinked.

"You're in what?"

"I'm in the Target on ninth street! It's closed but I've been locked up here! He's demanding a thirty-thousand dollar ransom!"

"By who?!"

"I…I don't know…he wears a mask…but not like Batman…he calls himself the Scarecrow!"

"…the Scarecrow?"

"PLEASE SARA, just listen! He went to the bathroom and I grabbed his phone. I don't know how much time-" I heard a scream, a click, and a beeping noise.

Now, I'm not Batman, I know, I'm not Batgirl or whatever…but Sejal? She never did anything. She didn't deserve this…and I was going to go get her. I grabbed some guns, some heels... But there was something I needed. From Jack.

"Er…Jack, can I borrow a bomb?"

He was in the bathroom. He turned. He had just finished his makeup (I think he kept some in his pockets…). "You want to borrow a bomb? That isn't right. You see, if you borrow it, you'd bring it back…and I'm pretty positive you won't bring the bomb back."

I raised an eyebrow. "Okay…can I use a bomb? Please?"

He grinned and tossed it to me.

"Uh…where are you going?"

"Well I can't lay around here forever. Work needs to be done!" He laughed as he walked to the front door. "Good luck…because you'll need it."

I grabbed a backpack and went to the 'special' drawer. Stacks and piles of money. Some stolen, some earned…some my father kept. In any case I didn't count them all; I just grabbed a handful and shoved it in my bag. I grabbed my phone and ran out the door. I had my own bike that was rarely used…and walking wouldn't get me to ninth in time.

I ran to the garage of the building. I saw it, covered in some dust. It was blue and sparkly. I pulled the old keys out of my pocket (they'd been in there since the dawn of time). I sighed and started the engine up.

I ran a red-light. Oops. The ambulances were still out from my little fun trip through Gotham. I saw the damage I'd done for the third time in twenty-four hours. I had no time to stop and stare. I revved up the motorcycle and it felt like flying. How much could one girl possibly do in such a short amount of time?

I rode as quickly as I could, passing all of the damage. I passed over the crying children in the street watching their parents be taken to Gotham General. I saw. And for once, had not an ounce of pity for any of them.

I finally (after running through multiple red lights and shooting one of them) got to ninth street. I saw the Target. I dropped the bike as soon as I pulled out the keys and ran to the front door. There was some guy there. He looked almost like a mafia man- long black hair and a black beard. Machine gun in hand. I pulled both my guns out.

"You gonna move, or am I gonna have to shoot you?"

The man looked at me and laughed. "You must be the one Scarecrow said not to let in."

I blinked. "There were specific instructions? I mean, look, asshole, get out the way."

"You think I won't cack you right now, little missy?" He laughed again, and raised his gun.

I pulled both my triggers before he even got to his. "Not if I don't pop my glock first." I kicked him and went through the sliding glass doors. Target. Hahaha. If the Joker were here he'd crack some lame jokes…Jack…no, no. Don't break down now. Not the time. Sejal. Sejal.

I tried to be quiet and stealthy. I had both guns out. Not one of the lunatic goons saw me. And then I heard a scream. I followed it. There was Sejal. Duct-taped to the freezer section.

"SEJAL?!" I ran to her. I tried to peel the tape off but it wouldn't go. I got out my switchblade and started trying to cut it.

"Now I wouldn't do that if I were you…" I heard a male voice behind me. Some guy in a button down shirt. With a really fucked up potato sack on his head.

I stepped in front of Sejal. "Don't worry" I hissed at her. She just screamed when she looked at me. It didn't make sense. Her eyes looked hazy.

"What have you done to her?!" I asked, pointing my gun at him.

"Just what I was paid to do…" He got closer to me. "And I wouldn't shoot if I were you…you might find the repercussions…difficult…more than you know."

"Who are you?!"

"You can call me the Scarecrow. You must be…ah. The one that she called." He pointed at Sejal.

"Want to see something cool?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow.

He stepped closer to Sejal. He hissed at her and she screamed like no tomorrow. I actually heard one of the glass freezer doors crack.

He laughed. "See what I can do? If you're smart, you'll leave before I do it to you too…"

"I brought the fucking ransom money! Can I just have her back now?!" I threw the backpack at him. He looked inside, picked up the wads of money and inspected them (how he could see with that potato sack on I don't know).

"Sure, you can have her back…" He stepped away. I cut and cut and cut at the tape and finally got her out of it. She screamed.

"NO NOT HIM NOT HIM!!" I sighed and ran. I held onto her tight. And then the lights went out.

I'd never been anywhere so completely pitch black in my life. I couldn't see even my hands in front of me. And that's when the gun went off. I felt the wind following the bullet but not the pain. And then the generator lights came on. I had no time to look. I heard Sejal screaming and moaning and twitching but paid no mind. I had to get out of the store.

I ran out, shooting whoever came at me (I must have shot ten men) and put her on the ground. She moaned, and when she saw me she let another wail of terror.

I saw the blood on her. She'd been shot on her side. There was no time to lose. I had to get her out of here.

I put her on the back of my bike and revved up the engine as soon as I could. I went speeding out of there. I didn't care about anything. I had to get her to the penthouse and attempt to take care of her.

At the stoplight between fourteenth and Park street, I saw a dark black car. I saw a familiar truck. _Slaughter makes the best medicine._ Oh fuck. There were two men in the middle of the street. One in a purple suit. One in a bat costume. Oh shit. I didn't have time for this.

"Gah!" I heard someone shout and I heard some guns go off. Batman and the Joker stopped and turned. I looked at who had shot the guns. Some men on fire escapes in clown masks. What? Why weren't they shooting towards Batman?

And then another round of bullets. I heard a popping. They weren't shooting for me: they were shooting for my tire. I could feel the metal clunking. I grabbed Sejal and rolled off the bike. After a few other shots the motorcycle burst into flames. That's two bikes the Joker ruined. That I know of.

The first thing I did was shoot upward at the man who shot the tire. He yelled and fell down the stairs of the fire escape.

I heard Sejal moaning, grasping her side. "Ah…no! No!" I looked at the wound. She was bleeding a lot…too much. On top of that she was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"NO! You can do this!" I grabbed her hand. I saw a dark figure.

I looked up at Batman, tearing up. "What's wrong with her?! Besides the bullet…"

He looked down at her. "The Scarecrow's gas. You can only use an antidote for a certain period of time…looking at her…her time's passed."

"What?!" I cried, squeezing her hand. She gasped for air and cried. Her blood was pooling around her. "No, no!! Who…why…who would do this to…" I too was gasping for air, over my developing sobs. "SEJAL!"

She turned and looked at me. Her normal brown eyes had turned a slight shade of gray. She made a final shriek and then fell. Lifeless. And then there was silence. A pure, haunting, horrible silence. Just me, my heart beating, the crackle of the fire. And then in a gigantic explosion, time started again.

My eyes widened. I felt her pulse. Nothing. I looked around her. A red puddle. I looked up at Batman.

"You didn't listen to me, Sara…you didn't…"

"YOU CAME TOO LATE!" I shrieked. "YOU CAME TOO LATE FOR EVERYTHING!" I felt the hot tears streaming down my cheeks. I saw the Joker moving in the opposite direction, talking on his radio.

"You…let the Joker distract you…from rescuing A GOTHAM HONOR STUDENT! You let him fucking distract you from doing what you 'supposedly' do…saving _lives_?!_._"

Batman looked down at me. "The Joker is destroying you, Sara. He's taking you and destroying you. You were on the verge of cracking before…and now you're almost gone."

I stood up and let the salty tears fall. "YOU LET HIS TRAP DISTRACT YOU?! You…you lecture me when it's convenient…you tell me I can stop…WHERE WERE YOU ALL ALONG?! THERE IS NO GOING BACK NOW. YOU CAME TOO LATE FOR ME, FOR SEJAL, FOR MY FATHER'S LIFE, FOR MY SANITY, FOR EVERYONE!" I looked back down at the lifeless girl. Beautiful, delicate. A doll without a face. There was silence. And then there was laughter.

"Eh heh…heh heh…ah hoo…eh ha ha…" The Joker approached us both. He walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You should never get your emotions involved with business, doll…" he flashed me a grin.

"Joker…you've kept this little girl alive for months now. She's a waste of your time."

The Joker looked around and licked his lips. He squeezed my shoulder. I sank down to my knees and stroked Sejal's cheek. This was my fault. The gang was my fault. I should never have…then my father wouldn't be dead, Sejal would still be…living. Breathing. Happy.

"You see Batman…this pretty princess…means more to Gotham than you've failed to recognize. You'll understand in time. I'm just ahead of the curve!" ((yeah I stole it I saw the movie again today haha))

"I still don't know why you…you've chosen her…to...do this to…"

I pulled out my cell phone, thumbing the contacts button. How would I tell Alex and Chanita?! I failed to save Sejal. Batman failed. Batman tried. Batman was stupidly tricked and chose to fight the circus. Wasn't he the smart one? Didn't he always know what was happening? How could he have…

"Because it wasn't hard! Sanity is like gravity. All she needed was a little push…and I could see that from the moment I heard her on the phone. Plus she's great in bed, if you know what I mean…" He licked his lips. ((another line stolen but come on…it's PERFECT for Sara)).

I looked up at the Joker. He wanted to…do what to me?! The Joker spoke of me like I was some kind of doll…and…I was. I was his doll. That didn't matter right now. What mattered was a friend…or what was once a friend.

Batman looked down at me. "Sara…I'm sorry…" He looked at Sejal's open, wide, terrified eyes. He turned, cape flapping and ran back to his bike. I took the bomb out of my pocket and threw it at Batman. Some glass hit the pavement. Some sparks flew… I didn't care.

I looked up at the Joker. And then it hit me.

I stood. I had a new mission. A new motivation.

"I swear…I will kill the Scarecrow. As long as I'm alive, I will kill the Scarecrow…and I WILL kill the Batman."

Joker flashed a smile on his face. "Now we're getting somewhere."

**WOAH. This is by far one of the best pieces I've done. What do you think? ****There are a lot of people who read this regularly…would you please leave feedback****? What don't you like, did you like? How **

**can I improve, how am I doing well? Also, next chapter…get excited for another LEMON SCENE WOOOO. Feedback please!! **

**Xox!!**


	11. Joke of a Drug

**Aloha everyone! Here I am…about to write a lemon…blush I promised it to Impatient Mental Patient and it looks like the lot of us are pretty excited for it. But you're going to have to earn your lolly, so just sit back for the first bit while I get the plot going and then we can all chill out with some nice lemon-pie. I should stop trying to sound like a dentist….anyways…**

**DC still, still, still owns Batman, Joker, Scarecrow and anyone else I throw in. I grew up in the anime side of , and they're obsessed with disclaimers. Sorry if they bother you!**

Scars.

The funeral took place two days later. It was a rainy day, as if God himself was crying at the loss of Sejal. But that wouldn't make sense, since Sejal was Hindu…but I'm babbling.

It was really a horrid storm, a horrid day with a horrid mood. We all crammed into Gotham Funeral Home for a service and words from her parents. I didn't really know she had parents, but apparently they owned a very expensive chain of hotels around the world and were constantly travelling, leaving Sejal in the hands of very irresponsible people. Irresponsible people filled with monotony. A person like me.

I came last into the funeral parlor. I attempted to swim through the sea of black clad mourners until I found Alex and Bruce, and Chanita and Jon. Chanita kept crying into a little handkerchief with rose embroidery, and Alex just stared at the ground while Bruce whispered to her. I hugged them both and even hugged Bruce and Jon. Jon's hug lasted a little long for my taste.

We all sat through her parents' speeches and all of the sobbing. But mostly it was me sitting through my guilt. It clouded me like a gigantic shadow hovering over me. It was me sitting through two sobbing best friends as their boyfriends comforted them. I was sitting alone, since my so-called boyfriend had 

business and didn't want to go…but I didn't see the big deal, he announced his presence to fucking Bruce Wayne….

We all opened our umbrellas to step out and watch Sejal be buried. I had no one to share my umbrella with except my horrible guilt and jealousy. I stood between Chanita, crying onto Jon's shoulder, and Bruce, stroking Alex's back. I had no more tears to cry. Batman and the Scarecrow had stolen them all. I watched as the men lowered the mahogany body box into the ground. I watched as her mother wailed and cursed the man who did this to her. I watched as Jon's pale blue eyes lowered along with the box. I saw it all. And at the end, I realized I would soon be alone.

We all went out for drinks afterwards. Bruce took us all to some really fancy place he owned. We really didn't brighten the place with all of the black and running mascara.

"Sejal truly was a great girl…" Chanita said, sipping glumly at her martini. She swirled it around in the glass; it spilled on to her hand. I watched as the liquid dropped off of her hand. Anything to keep my mind off of what I'd done.

"She was one of Gotham's youngest and brightest, I'm sure…" Bruce said, trying to lighten the mood. I sipped at my Kahlua and crème. ((for those of you wondering how they got the drinks, they're with bruce wayne…anything goes with him…))

"What about you, Sara?" Jon's pale blue eyes danced up and down as he eyed me. "What did you think of Sejal?"

I looked at him. I felt like he knew something he shouldn't. "I feel it's a terrible waste of a wonderful life…and I swear…anyone who assisted in her murder won't get away with it." I downed the drink quickly. There was silence at the table.

"Say, Sara…you found the body and were sort of there…" Bruce said. "Between friends, who did it?"

I started to laugh. Everyone looked at me quizzicly. "Well, I'd love to tell you, but it was some lunatic yuppie with a weird potato sack on his head. Called himself the Scarecrow."

Chanita gave me a look and I knew exactly what she meant. We'd talk later. We'd have to. Jon shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

After a while, Alex had a bit too much to drink (as usual), so Bruce took her home. Chanita, Jon, and I were standing out under the awning before stepping out into the torrential Gotham summer rain.

"Jon, why don't you walk Sara home?"

"Ah, Chanita, it's okay, I can do it on my own." I smiled.

"No, I insist…" Jon said, wiping off his glasses. "Chanita lives very close to here…and you live a while away…I know both of us would feel better if I walked you home…"

I stared at them both. There was no way I was going to win. I sighed.

"Yeah, sure, fine…let's go…."

I held Jon's arm and shared his umbrella as we walked for blocks. Every time we had to wait for the light to change, he kept staring at me. I was getting uncomfortable.

"Uhm, Jon, is there something on my face?" I asked, looking into his frightening blue eyes.

"Ah, I'm sorry Miss Belle…you're just so beautiful…I can't stop staring at you…."

I flushed a bright shade of pink. "Er…that's alright, but…you're dating Chanita…I…"

The light changed and we crossed the street. "I saw you with your father in a magazine…when you were younger, a gossip magazine…and I was taken with you…I mean…I would do anything for love at first sight, Miss Belle…"

This was getting pretty creepy.

"Er…I'm flattered…" This was Chanita's boyfriend. The one she always got giddy over. He was a fucking creep. Well, a loser at that, since only real losers hit on their girlfriend's friends, but…

"You don't have a boyfriend, do you?" He asked, pulling my arm closer to his. I was regretting even letting him touch me.

I thought for a moment. I then decided that saying 'yes' would probably save me some problems. And if this freak even…well, I could turn him in to Jack…We came to another corner. I saw a man in a button down shirt and slacks, carrying a large sports bag. Green-ish wavy hair. Looked like there were a few other guys. They were carrying masks in their hands…oh geez.

"Yes…I do…" I smiled up at him sweetly. "And I'm not willing to betray his trust for you."

Jon looked angry. "Then why didn't he show up to support you during the funeral? What's his name?" Defensive,much? It wasn't like I was the only person he wanted to fuck anyway .

"Because I, unlike you, have to work for a living." I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder. Jack. He smirked at Jon. I let go of Jon's arm and stood under Jack's umbrella.

"And my name is Jack Napier. Thanks for walking her home." Me in his grasp, we quickly turned and started walking towards the penthouse.

"Thanks Jack…he was so…"

"He and I aren't that different, you know." Jack licked his lips and let go of me. I looked down. His hand was free. I saw another couple. They had newspapers covering their heads…they were soaked, but they were laughing…and they were holding hands. My insane jealousy flamed up like a bad bomb. I had the urge to grab his hand and never let go.

I let my hand touch his. He paid no mind. I sighed and boldly, I grabbed his hand. He looked at me, eye brows raised.

"You're sure you want to do that in public, Sara? I mean, you're walking around with a scarred man." And he laughed. A few people's heads turned sharply, like they recognized the laugh from television broadcasts.

"…yes. I think I want to do it in public." I just looked straight ahead. How could I have even tricked myself into thinking he cared the slightest bit for me? I loved him. He was my world. My world that was slowly turning to an apocalypse.

We got to the penthouse. As soon as I opened the door, he threw the bag on the ground along with the mask. I took off my black hat and slid my shoes off.

"What's in the bag, anyway?" I asked him, squeezing the water out of my hair.

He ruffled his hair, green streaks ever-vibrant. He ignored the question and stared out at the rain for a few minutes.

"Jack, I said, what's in the bag?" I walked to him.

"Do you _ever_ stop talking?" He asked me. He finally looked at me.

"I…well I mean…what kind of a thing is that to s-" He grabbed me and kissed me suddenly, slamming against the window. That would leave a bruise. He stuck his tongue in my mouth and moved it around violently. Mine moved against his, like some kind of horrible war. His hand went to my thigh and lifted it up. I wrapped my leg loosely around his hip as he held it up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hung on, pulling him as close to me as I could. We finally broke apart, breathing hard.

"Sometimes you should just shut up, doll…" He laughed and kissed my neck. He kissed slowly; I could feel his tongue running down my skin. I swallowed hard, feeling my muscles tense. He grabbed me by the ass and hoisted me up, holding on tight. I kissed him hard, sucking on his lips and biting. I ran a hand through his hair, feeling the gel he put in it, feeling the rain. I felt the back of his neck, cold and damp. Just like him.

He carried me to the bed (which I'd never bothered to make). Kleenex sheets littered the nightstands and floor from my sobbing. We both fell over and bounced slightly on the mattress. He laughed, rolling over. That frightening laugh. I watched. How could someone so frightening, so fucked up, so evil…be so deliciously beautiful? No. I'd been functioning. I couldn't break down like I did before. Not again.

He was undressing. I rolled over and accidentally hit my clock radio. Music began to play. The Cure. Lovesong. _However far away, I will always love you…whatever words I say, I will always love you…_

He turned back to me, already topless. I pressed my hand to his chest. I tried not to think of how much the song reflected my inner feelings for him…but sometimes, when I was away from him, I grew angry…but when he was with me, I felt euphoric. Like someone had injected me with a strange drug. An unnatural high. That was the Joker. A joke of a drug.

Our lips were inches apart. I traced his scar, over his lips, and back to the other scar. A smile. I swallowed again. He was too much. I kissed him, pushing him back onto the bed. I untied my dress ((let's pretend it's a black wrap dress, okay? Haha)) and it dropped to the floor. He grabbed me by my neck to unhook my string of pearls. The radio song changed. And suddenly so did the mood. ((I like to fuck, tila tequila and hot rod…youtube it but it's so nasty hahaha)) I pressed myself on him, and he pressed his hips onto mine. I could feel his erection against me. Normally I'd have giggled and blushed, but today it made me feel primitive. All other systems; override by the sexual drive. He brought out the destructive, cannibalistic animal in me.

I pulled his belt off and threw it. I pulled his pants off as he ripped off my black bra. He grabbed my breast and pulled it to his mouth. I purred and let my hand wander down his body. When I reached what I wanted…I caressed him slowly at first. He made a noise that sounded sort of like a grunt. I then began to move up and down his shaft quicker and quicker, holding nothing back. He laughed. He didn't moan. He laughed. I stopped when I noticed the laughter getting more and more high pitched.

He looked up at me and grinned, licked his lips. He suddenly rolled over, and put me on the bottom. He yanked off my panties. He was poised and ready to strike. I braced myself. His violent entry shook me. It was harder than I'd expected, but what could I expect with him?

He shook me. He nipped at my neck, so hard I could feel it bleed. He licked the scar he left on my cheek. He lapped the blood up, thrusting in and out. Our hips were pressed together so hard we could have become one. I scratched his back, so hard I too could feel blood dripping down his back. He just laughed. No moans. No name calling. Just laughter. Bizzare laughter. I could feel the wetness. The friction burned. I arched my back and moaned; I'm pretty sure practicly screaming.

And then I knew he was coming soon. I pulled him by his hips to get as far in as possible. And then his laughter reached an all time high. And in a mere moment, it was all over. He was breathing heavily, breathing ragged. I pulled him close to me and held him. I felt my eyes watering. I'd just fucked one Gotham's most wanted, while one of my best friends was freshly six feet under. My tears, falling silently in my confusion, fell into his wavy, bleached hair. He grabbed onto me and pushed me onto him. He held onto me so tight I almost couldn't breathe. I heard my phone beep. I grabbed it from the nightstand.

A text from Chanita. _I swear to God, I'll help you murder the Scarecrow. I promise. When are you up for it?_

I put the phone back down and wrapped my arms back around Jack. I couldn't focus on something like that right now. I just wanted to ride out my unnatural, glorious, beautiful high.

**I HOPE THAT WAS GOOD. Lemons are hard for me to write but hopefully there's enough plot and sex in this to satisfy everyone! By the way, I think Auf Asche by Franz Ferdinand is a pretty good song for Scars. Youtube it and tell me what you think! Anyone have any requests for future chapters? THANKS TO ALL OF MY LOYAL REVIEWERS; YOU GUYS RULE. Oh, and as for all of you…****39**** people who are on the Scars alert list, I've heard from like 7 of you. Make yourselves known! I want to know if you're enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it. PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Xox!**


	12. Auf Asche in Vain

**Let me start off with this: if …thanks SO much to everyone who leaves reviews. I love you guys who leave long detailed ones with questions because…that makes me so happy that someone is deeply involved! So, if ANYONE HAS ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT ANYTHING, DON'T HESITATE TO ASK!**

**I STILL DON'T OWN JOKER SCARECROW BATMAN….**

Scars.

I'd never held onto anyone so hard in my life. The night after Sejal's funeral I never clung to anyone the way I clung to Jack. And although he was asleep and didn't know the difference…it made me want to cry. Was he even aware of my feelings? Was he even aware…that if he hadn't been there…I could have done anything with Jonathan? Then again I wouldn't have. I couldn't hurt Chanita like that. And…did Chanita even know? My god. If anything else happened in my life I was going to crack. Crack into a thousand little pieces.

I must have been fast asleep because the next morning he was gone. His clothes were gone and his weird bag was gone. Even his mask was gone. I sighed and held my head. It was throbbing. I looked out the window. It was raining again. I got out of bed and looked down onto the people with their umbrellas. They each had their own lives, their own problems…was there someone down there on street who knew what I was feeling? Who knew me better than I knew myself? Heh. It seemed most people knew me better than myself these days.

I picked up my phone and dialed Chanita.

"Hey girl. How you feelin' after yesterday?"

I sighed. "About as good as you feel, I guess…I got your text…"

"OH good. Because after you and Jon left, I was thinkin'….that maybe…we could go and teach Mr. Scarecrow some goddamn manners."

I smirked. "I swore I'd kill him the night of her death. Of course I'll help. Want me to-"

"NO. Do NOT get Jack involved whatsoever. No no no. He always fucks things up. Always. Can't we just do things the way we used to?"

"Er…yeah…why don't you come over later?"

"Does it matter when?"

"Nope. I'm home all day…until you wanna go out…."

Chanita laughed. "Alright girl. Bye." _Click. _I smiled to myself. It was definitely time for payback.

A few hours had gone by and in those few hours I actually made the penthouse look slightly presentable. My back hurt from picking up lots of garbage but it didn't matter. I'd showered. I'd cleaned. I clicked on the radio. It was Franz Ferdinand, Auf Asche ((or put on The Cure: Lovesong or A Forest. For the mood of a rainy day and…you'll see.)) I was happy.

I was in the kitchen making some coffee cake while having a smoke (I bet I looked sophisticated) when I heard my front door click.

"Hey! I'm back here. You want some coffee cake?"

"Why yes…I think I would." I quickly whipped around. Jonathan?!

"How did you…why are you here?" I put out my cigarette. He looked at me. His eyes. Those…blue eyes. He looked me up and down.

"Well, aren't you looking a bit crude…." Okay, I was in those weird boy shorts that are sort of like underwear but make your ass look good. They said PINK on the back but they were black and the word pink was blue…whatever. Oh and a t-shirt. What did he expect me to wear, a ball gown?

"Well I wasn't really expecting male company…" I felt my heart rate going up. Not out of anger. But out of fear.

"Does Chanita even know you're gone? You might want to go back, she's due to come in any time, you know."

"She thinks I'm at work…." He got closer to me. "Sara…your boyfriend isn't home, is he?"

Oh fuck. Since when does the esteemed psychiatrist go nuts? "No, he left for work early this morning…"

He continued to approach me slowly. Until suddenly, very quickly, he grabbed me. I'd tried to grab the kitchen knife out of the container but it only fell out onto the counter with a sharp noise.

"Jonathan, what the hell are you-"

"Shh…Sara…don't be so loud…" He pressed a finger gently to my lips. I heard the lyrics from the radio. _You see her, you can't touch her, you hear her, you can't hold her, you want her, you can't have her, you want to, but she won't let you…._I couldn't help but feel it was insanely ironic. But I shouldn't worry about that kind of stuff in those sorts of situations.

"Jonathan, we should just talk, I mean, I don't know if I lead you on or something but…" I know I didn't. But this was creepy. Creepy crazy. And come on, I mean…my 'boyfriend' Jack, without his makeup, still looks like someone you shouldn't fuck with. How driven was this lunatic?

He let go of me and sighed. He took off his glasses. "I'm so sorry, Sara…it's just that…when I see you…it's hard for me not to lose control…I…"

I slid out from his grasp and went to get the coffee cake that was burning. I felt his arms snake around me, warm and strong. I had no desire for this man, yet he seemed safer. Even though he was a stalker, he seemed…safer than Jack ever would be.

"Jonathan, I really need to get the coffee cake out before it burns and the kitchen explodes."

He nuzzled my neck. I could feel his lips grazing over the nape of my neck. Soft. Delicate. Full of affection.

"I've longed…to touch you Sara, I've waited for so long…" I heard an odd click. I had to get the coffee cake out of the oven.

"I've had to wait, to put up with that stupid girl…but it was all worth it…just to…see you, speak to you…_touch_ you…" He ran his fingertips lightly over my upper thigh. His embrace grew tighter.

"Jon, please, let me get the goddamn cake so it doesn't make the place smell like shit!"

He let me go, sort of flinging me. I went over to the oven and pulled it out. I fingered the kitchen knife that had fallen. I walked back towards him, with it in hand.

"Jon, I really think you should leave…Chanita is due to come in any minute…"

He came closer to me and took my face in his hands. "I don't care anymore. The entire world can know now…we're alone…and I…" He leaned in. So close to my lips. I held the kitchen knife, poised to strike.

"JON! SARA?! HOW…HOW COULD…" And there stood Chanita. Bag of toys in one hand, other hand raised over her mouth. Tears beginning to form.

"JON? JON? ANSWER ME. JON?" He let go of me and went to her, trying to comfort her (which was really stupid since I'm assuming she heard everything).

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU PIG!" She slapped him. "I can't…you…you…me, a stupid girl? All of the things we…you…" She closed her eyes. I could almost feel the anger erupting out of her.

"I have no real excuse, Nita…just let me go. I'll move out of your life and pretend I never even knew you…"

She was still trying to hold in her anger. She watched him snake past her and close the door. I knew she was fighting the urge to kill him yet kiss him at once. She loved him. She loved him to death. And if anyone hadn't heard that funny clicking noise, it was either the door or the sound of Chanita's heart breaking.

And then there was this really awkward silence. Like, it was really _really_ awkward. I knew it wasn't my fault, but what do you say when your boyfriend who you love really thought you were stupid and just wanted to go after your friend? I mean…and what do you say when you've heard that and the boyfriend is just about to kiss you and…oh good lord.

"Chanita…" I put the knife down on the counter. "Chanita, I didn't want to tell you he wanted me, he said something yesterday but you love him so much, I tried to turn him down and…"

"SHUT UP." She pulled a gun out of the bag. "You…have done nothing but fuck everything up. Fucked up the gang with the Joker. Fucked up Gotham with your little breakdowns. Fucked up Alex into leaving. Fucked up Jonathan and me. Hell, you've even fucked yourself up. Fucked up your dad but good. I know what really happened, you can't lie anymore…and then you had to screw Sejal over. It's YOUR fault she's dead. It…was…all…YOU."

She raised the gun a little higher. I felt tears forming in my eyes as well. It wasn't my fault Sejal was dead. Were all of those things my fault? Were they really?

"You know what? I'm not gonna shoot you. I'm just gonna leave." She picked up her bag and went for the door. "You're already so fucked up, why kill you? I can just watch you destroy yourself. You train wreck."

The door slammed shut. What had just happened? I looked down on the ground. And then I started to cry. I cried for everything and anything in the world that wasn't up to me, that was my fault, that wasn't. I couldn't breathe. I don't know how long it was. I just got up, wiped my eyes, and got a cigarette. I looked out at the city. I'd never felt so alone.

I looked at the clock. It was 7 pm. I looked at my cell phone. If that was how Chanita felt, did Alex feel the same way? Once I killed Scarecrow…would our problems go away?

I picked up my phone and dialed a number Jack called me on once.

"Oy, 'elo?" Some guy with a deep voice who sounded like he was from Brooklyn.

"Uh yeah is the Joker home?"

He laughed. "And why should the Joker talk to you? You stupid bitch."

"I'M THE ONE GIRL HE TALKS TO, THIS IS SCHOOLGIRL, GIVE ME THE JOKER!"

"Geez, Sara, I could hear everything you were saying before you were shrieking…"

"…look, sorry, I've had a rough day and…"

"Of course, lounging around the penthouse smoking all day must have been incredibly difficult…" He laughed.

"God, Jack, listen to me. Do you know the Scarecrow?"

"…and what is it to you if I do?"

"It's anything you want it to be. I just want to know."

"…yeah, I know him. Would…you like to find him?"

I blinked. Why was he giving up the information so easily?

"Yes, you heard me that night. I'd like to find him."

"Alright…well…what time is it? He was going out tonight to see someone…."

I looked at the clock. "It's about 7:05 now."

"Ah, then he's at the Target on ninth. And you know I don't do anything for free, doll…"

"Yeah I know, thanks bye." I hung up and dropped the phone in the bag. What was with that Target on ninth and the Scarecrow?

I grabbed my bag, jacket…heels of course. I had no way of getting there with my bike totaled. I couldn't call Chanita or Alex. I'd just have to run.

I finally got there half an hour later, out of breath. I caught myself from tripping on the glass door. Someone had shut off the automatic response. Brilliant. I pulled it open and let my hand wander to the trigger. I pulled out the gun and walked slowly. The generator lights were still the only things illuminating the long aisles filled with useless junk. ((I like Target though haha))

"HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT, ASSHOLE? HOW DOES IT FEEL?" I heard Chanita cackling. How had she known, how had she found out?

I followed her voice. There was the Scarecrow, clutching his side, his mask on. There were dozens of men lying lifeless on the ground. Obviously, someone had beaten me to it.

"You…have no idea…what you're doing, you fool…" The man said, his voice low and raspy, like Batman's but not the same.

"Chanita, what are you doing?!" I ran to where I was visible, gun at my side.

"I'm doin' what you should have been doing, instead of fucking the goddamn clown. I'm doin' what you said you'd do until Jonathan distracted you! You little ho!"

I blinked and stepped forward. I drew my gun. "I swore the night Sejal died, over her dead body, that I would be the one to take out this sick sonovabitch."

"oh, and why should I let YOU do it? You let Sejal die!"

"AND YOU COULD HAVE DONE BETTER? EVEN BATMAN COULDN'T SAVE HER!" I walked over to the Scarecrow, who was now sitting, breathing heavily from the loss of blood.

"Fine. Just because you decided to have a little outburst, I'm gonna cap this asshole." And then she fired the gun. He moaned in pain.

"Well, don't you want to see who…I am…?" he asked, chuckling. I removed the mask.

There was Dr. Jonathan Crane. Chanita stopped. She dropped her gun, her eyes wide.

"JONATHAN? JON?!" She raced over to him. "No, Jon, no, you can live, Jon, baby!" She grabbed his hand and held it as he looked up at me.

"You…killed Sejal…?"

"I was hired….to do it…" He coughed up some blood as Chanita sobbed onto his shoulder, letting his blood lay on her skin.

"By who? BY WHO?!"

"You'll…find out soon enough…" He coughed again. "Sara…as a dying man's last…wish…will you…will you kiss me?"

I sighed and kissed him. It was one of the best kisses I'd ever received in my life. Ever. It was tender and I could almost feel his passion for me. His love. We broke it.

"I…when I…first saw you…I…Sara…don't let…him destroy…you…" Blood oozed out of his mouth. "Don't…let him…do…I…love…" and then he coughed, and stopped moving. The blood continued to flow.

"You killed him, Chanita?" A girl said. We both turned. Chanita hiccupped. Batgirl and Batman stood there. Batgirl ran quickly to the sobbing Chanita and handcuffed her. "You'll be going to see Gordon now." She said smiling. She turned to Batman and so did I.

"Sara, you're lucky. You didn't pull anything today, but…I'd try to avoid seeing the Joker for a while." And then they both turned and left, dragging a hysterical Chanita. I was left with the dead Dr. Crane.

I looked at him, his light blue eyes lifeless. Completely lifeless. I touched his cheek. He had loved me. He would have given me the love and affection I wanted…everything. He could have been everything I'd ever wanted. And yet I was in love with a man who would never feel the same for me.

"It's funny, isn't it? You can never trust anyone these days." I looked to the right of me. The Joker.

"You knew he wasn't going to die by my means, didn't you?" I asked him, staring intently.

"Why does everyone always blame me for everything?" He laughed. "I just said I knew where he'd be. I didn't say that I knew his darling little puddin' was gonna kill him."

He stood up and so did I. "Jack…he loved me. He came today and tried to…he…he was in love with me."

"You think that was love?" He licked his lips and smirked at me. "You see, lots of guys…might say they love you, when they really just want to get in your pants!" And he laughed at me.

"Well you haven't had the grand honor of lying to me like that yet."

He started walking out of the Target, making sure I was next to him.

"That's because I don't like to lie, Sara."

I blinked and tried to hold back tears as we got into the truck.

**I'm crying on the inside for this entire chapter. This was depressing to write. I mean…geez. Out with this horrible love triangle. And now…I dunno. I need some ideas. Like…ideas. And thanks to all you brave souls who reviewed!! YOU RULE KEEP IT UP PLEASE. ****/watch?vEFNzIBl6W14&NR1**** that's a cool link for you!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Xox!!**


	13. Drowning

**Hullo all!! Well I have a new character and new plot ready to go. It might lack 'action' but I promise it won't be boring. I feel like this is Batman gone Gossip girl. Hahahaha. By the way…I want to state again this story is totally different from TDK. I'm borrowing personas and character appearances but not plot…so…with HARVEY DENT, please don't defend Rachael…Rachael is dead in my world and to me her death was one of the best parts of the film. I hate helpless females. OH AND TODAY'S SOUNDTRACK INCLUDES: The Cure's A night like this and The Cure's Just like Heaven**_**. Now for this chapter, please bear with me. I'm going for a new plot, and it's hard to get there. So I'm sorry if some of it seems really unbelievable, just tell me what's up and I'll clarify or explain**_**. Anyways enough of my rant, let's meet Mr. Dent. **

**STILL LACK JOKER.**

Scars.

Going to court was not on my list of things I wanted to achieve before my nineteenth birthday. But, it seemed that things weren't really going to plan the way I'd wanted them to. Although I hadn't killed Jonathan I still felt as if he was haunting me, watching my every move, my every step, watching me as I cried on the bathroom in the middle of the night.

I watched on the television as Chanita made press conference calls. I watched as her attorney tried to make Dr. Jonathan Crane's death understandable, but she just sounded like a creep with a frightening vendetta. I was no one to be talking. I still wanted Batman's head…and I hadn't avenged Sejal.

I also watched for the new district attorney…Harvey Dent. Believe it or not, I actually knew him. My sophomore year of high school I interned in his office. He knew my father; the two of them were good friends. My father, the hot shot, trying to be Bruce Wayne when he wasn't. In any case, I knew Harvey Dent, and I had the biggest crush on him in the world. But honestly, who wouldn't? He was so nice and 

intelligent and charming…I can't tell you how many times I wrote his name on my math notebook. _Harvey and Sara Dent_. Ha…ha…ha. But that was a long time ago. I was younger then. My tastes matured. I found that I preferred nut jobs. You know, the kind that runs around in war paint, show up whenever they feel like it…a boyfriend of convenience. I can't help it though; Jack is amazing. In truth, he's all I had, and maybe the best I would ever get, with my mind going in and out of focus, with my motivation misplaced.

I walked into the Gotham City courthouse, black patent heels snapping on the floor. Everyone turned and watched as I sauntered towards the waiting area. I really didn't care. I wasn't supposed to be here to testify. I mean, come on…I tried to go as fast as I could to where the court order said I needed to be, but then I heard someone running.

"Excuse me, excuse me? Miss?!" I turned.

And there was Harvey Dent, his hair disheveled, his beautiful face a bit sweaty. He was breathing hard. He looked at me.

"I thought it was you, Miss Belle!" He smiled at me. "I wasn't sure if it was you when I was reading the briefing, I was sort of hoping it wasn't, but it's so good to see you! You must have become twice as beautiful since I saw you last."

I felt my face get a bit pink. He was so good looking he was stunning. Gah. Stupid schoolgirl crush.

"You look a little lost…I'm going to the same case you're going to, so why don't I walk you?"

I smiled and adjusted my headband. "Oh, yes Mr. Dent. Thank you very much!" He smiled back and then raised an eyebrow.

"I don't remember you having a scar on your cheek…what happened, Miss Belle?"

We started to walk and I smiled sadly, thinking of Jack with the knife in his hand, the way the blood oozed off of the knife.

"My boyfriend did it to me. But it was an accident, don't worry." He didn't look like he believed me.

"Your boyfriend? Miss Belle, are you sure…"

"Yeah, Mr. Dent, I'm sure. He's fine." There was an awkward silence.

"You know, I really missed you when your internship ended…" He said, occasionally nodding at people he passed in the hall. I noticed photographers and a few news stations asked questions as we walked together. I felt sort of important. This, I'm sure, is what my father wanted. To be the beautiful young girl, the sweet intelligent rich girl who is friends with Gotham's White Knight and has Arkham's finest doctor. But unfortunately I carried his and Sejal's blood everywhere with me. No, I don't think my father would have liked that. Not one bit.

"Well, here we are…" Harvey said as he stopped in front of the court door. "Ladies first, please…" he smiled and held the door open for me. I blushed. Why wasn't Jack more like this? What a stupid question. I must be worse off than I thought.

I walked to an open bench and sat down.

"ALL RISE!" Judge Surillo entered, looking as scary as she did on television.

"Psst, Sara! Sara!" I looked down the row. There was Alex with Bruce. Oh. My. God. What was this? Didn't Bruce have, oh, I don't know, a huge company to work for? Didn't Alex need to go shopping and waste his billions? Was watching Chanita be punished willingly a fun sport?

"Er…Hello, Alex, Bruce…what a pleasant surprise…why are you here?"

"We're here to support Chanita!" Alex whispered. She was so sickeningly cheerful it made me want to throw up.

And then Chanita walked in. In a somber black suit, looking down the entire time. Her eyes met mine in an evil blaze of anger. I wanted to melt into the floor.

That was when Harvey got to work. He began to question people who knew Jonathan, who knew him best, if he was actually the Scarecrow. There was really no evidence of the Scarecrow existing (to any 'sane' person's knowledge anyway), which made it look as if Chanita had just brutally murdered her boyfriend in a Target after hours in a fit of rage.

"Can we please call witness Sara Belle to the stand?" Harvey asked, turning to me. I stood up and felt all eyes upon me. For those of you wondering who I was testifying for, I was for Gotham City. I thought it would be safer than taking the side of a murderer. Not that I was any better. But it's hard to feel loyal towards someone who threatened to kill you twice in one day.

I swore on the bible and went to the stand. I sat down. I looked out at the crowd. There was Alex, leaning on Bruce's shoulder, and then on the other side. Those eyes. Those scars. Jack. Why the hell was he in here? I blinked and focused my attention back on the ground in front of me. I saw Chanita, glaring at me, her anger being sent in lightning bolts of a strange aura.

"So, Miss Belle…is it true that you were there the night of Jonathan Crane's murder?"

"Yes, sir, I was."

"What wounds were afflicted on him?"

"A gunshot and he was stabbed once on his left side."

I continued to describe the night of the murder. I left out his dying words.

"So, you're telling me that this was just an act of cruelty, the killing of one of Gotham's smartest, promising social workers?"

I wouldn't have said that, but obviously Crane had a reputation to keep in death. I had no choice but to nod. See, I still had the public persona of the poor, orphaned rich girl who was all alone. How no one knew what I was doing I'm not sure.

"YOU LYING BITCH!" Chanita tried to jump at me while I went back to my seat. Policemen restrained her. The rest of the court session was boring and slightly heartbreaking. I saw how Jack stared at me from where I was sitting. I think Bruce noticed him but didn't say anything. ((okay this is a very unrealistic for a murder trial but I don't want to have another boring chapter like this so bear with me. In my world, anything goes.))

The jury came in again and sat down. Judge Surillo looked down at Chanita.

"Chanita Gergot, you have been charged with second degree murder. The jury has declared you guilty. I sentence you to the death penalty!" _Bam_. The gravel went down.

Chanita stood up and started to cry. I blinked. Alex burst into tears onto Bruce's shoulder. As angry as I was, I didn't want Chanita dead. I knew someone who could help her too.

After the case I went to look for Jack but couldn't find him. I sighed. I was walking out of the courtroom when suddenly a group of camera men and women with microphones began to shout things at me.

"Miss Belle, you've been orphaned and everyone around you seems to be dying…any comments?"

I blinked and hesitated not to punch this woman out. Her makeup was bad, her teeth were yellow. She sort of reminded me of someone I knew.

I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Please leave Miss Belle alone; if you're going to ask someone questions, ask me." Harvey Dent told the woman. She began to yell at him too but he used his grip on me to walk. I felt like he was dragging me, with his arm around my shoulder.

Finally we got out of the sea of photographers. I sighed and so did he.

"I'm so sorry about that, Miss Belle. It must be rather shocking for you." No, Mr. Dent, I feel I can handle anything after dealing with the Joker. Mr. Dent, you have no idea.

"It's alright, Mr. Dent…really." I smiled.

"You were good on the stand. Didn't crumble at all…I'm sorry for being rash and short with you…"

"It's fine, I'm sure it's just the job. None taken." I couldn't believe I was so close to him. He made my heart flutter. Not like Jack did. Jack made my heart beat quickly because I was afraid of him.

"Mr. Dent…I was wondering…is there a way to lighten Miss Gergot's sentencing? I mean…"

Harvey sighed. "I know you're friends with her, but Miss Belle…she murdered an innocent man. She won't be killed for a long while; she's not first on death row. Things might change. Maybe she'll get life imprisonment."

I sighed too. I saw someone sort of sneaking around but I ignored it, assuming it was a photographer of some sort.

"Miss Belle…it's been great seeing you…are you doing anything tonight?"

I was taken aback by this question.

"I mean, just to catch up on things, that's all. I owe it to your father to look after you." He ran his hand through his light blonde hair.

"Er…sure, Mr. Dent. But my father would have wanted you to call me Sara. So please do. Everyone does." I smiled sweetly.

"Then call me Harvey." I looked into his blue eyes for a moment before feeling weak in the knees. Good god. I didn't even like him that much. He was just so intelligent, shy, well-mannered…everything Jack wasn't. But Jack…Jack was different. Or was he different because I had no choice; did I keep him around just so I could keep my head, or because I wanted to give him head?

"I'll meet you in front of Commander's at 7 pm?" He asked, smiling, flashing his blindingly white teeth at me. ((Commander's is an awesome restaurant in New Orleans. I grew up there haha))

"Sure, I'll be there." I waved and ran off. My heart was beating so quickly. I felt like I was on some kind of drug. But not the kind of high that the Joker gave me. Jack gave me a high when after he left I felt free. Yet I loved him. I didn't understand it. He was just so organized even when he wasn't. He was brilliant even when he was knocked down. He was just so powerful. Like a mystery wrapped in an enigma that no one could ever figure out. He was like fire. Beautiful to touch, beautiful to look at, but if you touch it for too long, you get burned. I assumed I had third degree burns at this point.

I ran to the penthouse and as soon as I closed the door, gave a girly sigh. Jack never made me do that…the lights were all out in the penthouse.

"So, you thought you'd go and have a go at the D.A., doll?" Jack stared at me, his makeup now on. Smudged terribly.

"That's ridiculous, Jack." I put my bag down.

"Commander's at 7 pm, that sounds fun. Maybe I should come too. I like parties." He laughed.

I raised my eyebrows. "What?!"

"I heard. I know what you do all the time, Sara. You know…" He stood. "I don't like that you want to go places without me. If you wanted to go out to dinner, why didn't you just ask?"

I clenched my fist. "Because you wouldn't take me, that's why! You don't even like me that much, so why do you even care who I see anymore?!"

"You know, I don't like the tone you're using, Sara."

I threw my bag down. Being with Harvey made me realize what kind of boyfriend Jack was. I don't know…I was angry. I was just angry…and yet I wanted to throw myself at him.

"You didn't answer me! You don't like me that much, do you?!"

He laughed.

"You're an awful boyfriend."

He laughed again, cackling. "Boyfriend? You think I'm your boyfriend?! No no no! You're just nice to look at!"

His words echoed in my mind. I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. I felt the burning feeling in my chest. I loved him. I loved him. I was questioning it before. Now I knew. He didn't care. He didn't give a shit. My god. I'd thrown everything away for…for what?

I started to cry in spite of myself. I just sobbed. He just stood there and watched.

"Poor baby…did I hurt your feelings?"

I looked at him through my tears.

"You know what? I don't like this at all. You're mine, Sara. And not just physically. You have no one else. You know that D.A.? He isn't as great as he seems." He sucked on his cheek. "Your friend is going 

to die soon, and your other one is screwing around with Bruce Wayne." He bent down to my level. "Does it hurt you to know how alone you really are? All you have is me. I think I'll just have to remind you." He got up and left.

I watched him as he closed the door, laughing. And I cried some more. I cried and cried. I wailed as loud as I could, I hugged my knees. I swallowed hard; I rolled on the floor and pitied myself for two hours.

I wiped my eyes and went to the bathroom to go get ready. I didn't matter to Jack? Fine. I'd go see Harvey as many times as he wanted. I'd even sleep with him. I'd make Jack sorry. I'd make him so sorry he ever said that to me. But Jack…I sighed. I shouldn't have shown weakness like that. I'm so fucked up…

I wore a blue dress, short with a peasant style top. It was glittery too. I wore it to a formal dance once. I had my hair pinned back and slightly curled. I wanted to look as irresistible as possible. Just in case Jack did decide to show up.

It was sort of cold, since Commander's was near the river. I held my arms as I walked. I felt something graze over my shoulders. I looked. A man's dinner jacket. I looked up. Harvey.

"You looked cold, so I thought I'd help you out." He smiled at me. Jack would never do that for me. I smiled. Despite being cold, I felt my cheeks grow warmer as I wore his jacket like a cape. Maybe I could return to normal. Maybe with the D.A. for a boyfriend, things would go better for me. Maybe.

"Thank you…." I blushed. He held the door open for me. Maybe things would look up for me. Maybe. God only knows.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**My hand hurts after writing this chapter. Now, I know for some of you this might have been difficult, as I feel like crying after what happened with The Joker…but the truth had to come out…and Sara…well, I can't say things are going well for her. I know the court scene was rushed. I just didn't have the patience to sit there. And if I'd done it realistically, Sara would be in jail and where would we be? So don't get upset about that. Well you can, but…don't flame. And as for Harvey (and 2-face will be in this story, NO WORRIES), I know Sara is young, but Harvey seems sort of like a slime. I mean I know he's 'perfect' but he seems like he'd kind of be a creepy politician, since he's so good looking. But also remember…I'm taking bits and pieces of characters to shape and bend Sara's story…so if some of this is unbelievable, I agree. Just remember this is a Joker 'love' story (OXYMORON). **_**PLEASE REVIEW**_**!! IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS PLEASE ASK!**

**Xox!**


	14. A Night Like This

**Hello everyone. How are all of you doing? I'd first like to apologize for any confusion last chapter…it was hard to transition from the Crane plot to a new one….but hopefully I'll be able to clear some stuff up. Sara was a bit out of character, but I did want to show that she's still young and fickle. And I would also like to say that I will attempt to keep this as real as possible now…especially with Harvey Dent, because as Cryptic-Shadow-Writer pointed out (and I ignored) that he IS a high profile politician, and I will keep that in mind. Thanks for keeping me in check you guys, and thanks for being so loyal!! By the way, soundtrack today is The Cranberries: I Still Do and Linger and Pretty. AND Kraftwerk's Das Model. And as always, the Cure's A Night like this. And here we go! Yay!! **

**Disclaimer. Again. I do not own anything that is new to you in the Batman universe.**

Scars.

_I'm coming to find you if it takes me all night  
__A witch hunt for another girl  
For always and ever is always for you  
Your trust: __**The most gorgeously stupid thing I ever cut in the world**_

–_**The Cure: A Night Like Tonight**_

Commander's had candlelight, chandeliers, and painted green walls. There was strawberry china and sugar cubes. The tablecloths had lace. My mother used to take me there when I was younger. If you grew up in Gotham, chances are you ate at Commander's at least once in your life. I think Bruce Wayne owned it. Then again, what didn't Bruce Wayne own?

I gave Harvey back his jacket. He waited for me to sit down, and then pushed the chair in. Yeah, like they do in the movies. Jack would never do that. Jack wouldn't do a lot of things…but I had to forget 

him. But I still wanted to be ready in case he did decide to show up. And if he did, I wanted to make him so jealous he burned the whole place down. But I didn't want to be in there if he did…I'm babbling.

"I never did tell you how sorry I was about your father…I miss him" Harvey said as he sipped on his cosmopolitan ((he looks like a cosmo guy)).

"Oh, it's fine, I knew you were thinking of me anyway." I smiled and looked at my Shirley temple with disgust. Had to be good…had to be good…god. What's the point of going out if you can't have a drink? A drink with booze?

He adjusted his shirt collar uncomfortably. I didn't care. I was going to flirt with him until his head exploded. Because when Jack busted in, I wanted him to see Harvey Dent so entranced with me he'd blow up Gotham for me.

"So…what have you been up to lately, Sara? I mean, you're eighteen now…you were fourteen when I last really talked to you…."

Well Harvey, I've been importing drugs, sleeping with a serial killer in clown makeup, killing people, and slowly going insane. And how about yourself?

"Oh, school…and uh…going out with friends. You know. Stupid stuff. Nothing life altering." I smiled and so did he.

"I didn't think you'd be a hooligan, Sara. You were always a good kid. Where are you going to college?"

Now that was something I didn't expect. I wasn't going. You kidding? I had more than enough to worry about. Hell if I went to college Jack would find me and blow up my dorm room.

"Oh…uh…Gotham State. To stay close. You know, to stay close to good people…like you…" I leaned towards him, my hands crossed and on the table. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow then looked away, clearing his throat. He was obviously feeling awkward. He looked around.

"Sara! Funny seeing you here!" Oh god. Alex again. She looked amazing (as always) in a green wrap dress. Her smile was beginning to make me want to throw up. The way hers and Bruce's hands entwined in a loving mix. Made me sick. Made me jealous. I looked at Harvey's hand on the table. I thought of Jack's glove-clad hands, the hands I held once, just once.

"Hi Alex, Bruce…." I smiled. Harvey smiled and looked up. "Ah, Bruce…" ((they already know each other. Okay? Haha)) "It's nice to see you…and who is this?" Harvey asked, looking at Alex.

"I'm Alex Casteen, a pleasure to meet you." She shook his hand.

"Why don't we catch up a bit?" Bruce asked. "We'll put some tables together." ((okay I stole the INITIAL idea, but it'll be good I promise)).

"Er…" Harvey and I both looked at each other and looked around.

"I own the place, they'll do it." Bruce said. I tried to hold back the impulse to snort. No no, you're a 'good' girl, be good…

It was all four of us in an awkward sort of circle, staring down at our drinks. I turned down Bruce's offer for a drink for me. If I was going to do this, I had to do it right, despite my body's cries for something, anything with alcohol. After being sort of kind of dumped, I think it would be a good excuse. My hand was shaking from the lack of cigarettes. Alex noticed and motioned for me to put my hand down.

"So Alex…you know Sara from school?" Harvey asked pleasantly.

"Oh yes, we're good friends…actually…Mr. Dent…OH! Sara did her internship with you a few years back!"

I smiled at Harvey, trying my best to entice him. Not really working. Dammit. It had been two hours. Why wasn't Jack showing up? Why…I even had Bruce Wayne here, why wasn't he doing anything?

"Sara had the biggest crush on you." I suddenly snapped back to reality. "She would always talk about you, how clever you were, and she would write your name on her notebook all the time!"

My eyes widened and I felt my cheeks burning. Harvey was looking at me. I couldn't believe was Alex said. I looked at her, and I prayed my rage was being channeled to her in glares. I stomped on her foot.

"If you'll excuse the two of us…." She said sweetly as she stood up. I followed her to the bathroom. I must have been fuming, because people were asking each other if I was going to throw up.

Alex closed the door and as soon as she did, I imploded.

"What was that?! Was that necessary?!"

She sighed and pulled a cigar out of her purse and lit it. I could have guessed she'd been hiding her nasty habit from Bruce. How sweet.

"What? I was just making conversation! Besides, you were flirting with him so hard he nearly fell off his seat twice!"

"That's because if Jack shows up, then he'd be jealous!"

"You're still fucking around with Jack? My god, don't you get it? The reason why people are 'mysteriously' dying around you is because of him." She got very close to my face. "He wants to have you alone, with nowhere to run, no one to run to."

I clenched my first so hard I was pretty sure a blood vessel would pop.

"It doesn't matter anyway, he told me he doesn't want me except to look at." I said, looking at the wall. I inhaled her smoke. It swirled around the room, creating a strangely misty effect.

"That's funny. He's keeping you around to show he can do anything even to a 'good girl' in the public's eye. I don't know why no one's caught you yet. I know about everything you've been doing. Everything."

I yanked the cigar out of her mouth and threw it in a toilet. "And what about all the shit you've been doing? I don't think you're innocent still. See, if I go down, I'm dragging you down with me. But hopefully that won't happen."

I smiled at her smugly. "See, once I get Mr. Dent, I'll be safe."

"But you don't want Harvey, Sara. You want the Joker. You're just hoping that he shows up tonight and sees you charming Prince Perfect off his rocker. But he won't show up. Even you aren't that enticing or seductive."

"SHUT UP!" I grabbed her wrist and pinned to the wall. "You have no room to talk, you bitch. I'm older than you and you're dating a disgusting excuse for a man. You know nothing of the person I've become. You know absolutely nothing about it because you've been too busy fucking the breeding ground of STDs. You disgust me." I let go of her. She was trembling.

"We've been gone too long, they'll worry. Let's go." I walked out without even checking to see if she was behind me. I didn't care. Even if the Joker did want me alone, he didn't have to do anything with Alex. I already was alone.

We sat back down and pretended that absolutely nothing happened. The rest of the dinner was disgusting. I stared at the glittering ice cubes in my drink. I had to keep my mind off of the fact that Jack wasn't going to show up. I felt like crying. Although I was sitting with two of the most powerful men in all of Gotham, I felt fake, and I felt vulnerable. Despite the switchblade in my purse, despite knowing that he wouldn't show up, I still felt vulnerable… and open.

Finally the restaurant closed. We said our goodbyes (mine and Alex's was a hug, where she pinched me and I punched her shoulder). Bruce and Alex headed in the opposite direction of where I was going.

"Sara, let me walk you home…it's late." Harvey said as we stood under a streetlamp.

"It's fine, Harvey. Really. I can make it on my own."

"It's dangerous in downtown Gotham at night, Sara. And with that Joker running around…your father would have wanted me to walk you home."

I couldn't argue with that point, not with him. I sighed and we walked side by side down twelve blocks to my building.

"It must be tough for you, living alone and being so young" He said as we crossed the street. The way the lights reflected onto his blonde hair was beautiful. He was breathtaking as a man, really. But he wasn't nearly like Jack…oh shut up about Jack, Sara. He isn't coming back, and if he does, it's for your life.

"Oh, it's not so bad. I'm used to it…it's more freedom but it's worth it…" I looked up at him and he looked away.

"Is that how you met your boyfriend? The one who gave you that scar?" He looked at the scar, tracing it with his eyes.

"Er…we met…through mutual friends! But don't worry, he's not my boyfriend. Not anymore. We had a fight earlier today."

And then Harvey chuckled. It wasn't like Jack's high pitch squeal, where I could tell what he was feeling as he laughed. Harvey's laugh was genuine and pure. It was a nice change but…God dammit, stop thinking of Jack.

"Is that why you've been flirting with me to the point of exhaustion?" He laughed again. I watched him smile. I didn't think it was that amusing. I had done it all in vain. I guess I could blame the old crush I had on him. I mean, how does one explain that the reason you're flirting is so that a psychopath ex-boyfriend who was never really your boyfriend should become jealous? Oi. I won't.

"It's just…I guess I never got over that crush I had on you when I was younger. I'm sorry, Mr. Dent." I looked down and let a few pieces of hair fall in my face. I was always a good actress. We'd made it to the front of my building.

I stood like that for a moment. There was silence. He took his hand and lifted my head gently, tilting it up. He looked at me and I saw his eyes flicker. He let go and looked away.

"Let me walk you to your door, Sara."

The ride up the elevator was an awkward one. He kept his gaze forward, and I kept my gaze upon him. I admired him secretly in my head. I might as well get used to it. Jack wasn't coming back for fun. I might as well enjoy the time I had.

We got to my door.

"Well, here we are…." I smiled up at him, tucking a bit of hair behind my ears. His eyes met mine and he looked at my door.

"I'm sorry if I offended you somehow, Mr. Dent. I just…I got the impression that…."

He looked back at me, staring intently into my eyes. "Sara…you shouldn't have to deal with a boyfriend that gives you…things like that." He shrugged towards my scar.

I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment, remembering just how, in that glorious way, I got that scar.

"So should I be seeing someone more like you then, Mr. Dent?"

He struggled for a moment, then sighed. "Ideally, yes. That would be nice."

I raised an eyebrow. "Ideally? Mr. Dent…"

"Please, Sara. Call me Harvey. And…you're eighteen, Sara. You're just so young…."

I looked at the ground. "I'm turning nineteen next week, though."

"And are you going to be spending your birthday alone?"

I smiled sadly. "Most likely. Not anything new." That was a lie. Last year on my eighteenth, Sejal, Chanita, and Alex took me to a club and we drank and danced and…oh. But it would never happen again.

Harvey reached in his pocket and pulled out a coin.

"What's that?" I asked, staring at it.

"It's my father's lucky coin. Heads, I take you out on your birthday so you don't sound so depressed. Tails, you're on your own to wallow in self-pity."

I blinked and giggled. "What kind of a choice is that?"

He tossed it up in the air and caught it. Heads. "Looks like you'll be going somewhere."

I smiled. "Your father wouldn't have wanted you to spend your birthday alone. When is it?"

"It's next Wednesday. And thanks…but…I don't…you just said…"

He looked at me and his eyes got a bit softer. "You're a beautiful girl Sara…it's just…" And again I saw that weird internal battle. "I'll call you sometime next week to make arrangements." He looked on the ground.

I knew exactly what was going on in his head, and I didn't want to be there for the end. I got on my tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek gently. The fire had been started. He was trying to extinguish it. His good morals and conscience wouldn't let him leave me alone, partially because of my father, partially because it just wasn't right…and perhaps partially because he just…liked me.

"Thanks for taking me out tonight…" I smiled and unlocked my door. "Good night, Mr. Dent. I mean, Harvey."

He nodded his head and looked away, before turning around and walking back down the hallway.

As soon as my door clicked I felt a hand around my mouth and an arm around my waist. I was thrown against the bed.

"Did you have a nice evening, doll?" I sat up and looked at him. The penthouse was partially lit, showing his makeup. It looked runny, yet perfect. Beautiful. My heart began to race. I looked for my purse but it was nowhere to be found. He'd taken it, knowing I had a knife in there.

"I thought you didn't care…!" I said, trying not to sound slightly excited.

He flicked his switchblade open. "It seems that charming Mr. Dent didn't like the idea of me giving you scars." How had he heard? Oh my god…

"It isn't exactly the nicest thing to do." I said, inching back towards the headboard as he began to crawl across the bed. He had me cornered.

He took my face in his hands as he stood on his knees. "You look lovely tonight doll…it'd be a shame to carve your face in more…and to carve in the charming D.A.'s face too…"

He took the knife and pressed it to my throat. "Now I like jokes and games, but I don't like the way this one is going. If you continue to mess about like this…" He pressed the knife in deeper, but didn't cut the skin, "I'll make sure you're alone and that you come crawling back to me…"

I looked in his eyes, painted dark. I wanted to close them, I wanted to caress his cheek and yet I wanted to kick him in the chest to get him away from me. But most of all I wanted to live.

"So I'll leave you with this…I'm a man of my word…you look scared, Sara, what's wrong, is it your scars or mine?" He giggled. "If you continue to toy with my gentle, darling emotions like this…you'll regret it."

He flicked the switchblade in, leaving the smallest, most tender cut on my pale skin. "But it might not be you who regrets it…" He looked out the window. A light had gone on somewhere. He got off the bed and left without a word.

After I heard the click of the door, I touched my neck, where he'd cut me. So many scars he'd left on my pale skin. So many on my heart. I looked at my fingers. They were smeared in the glistening red liquid that was pumped through my ever-beating heart. The liquid that I'd lost for the Joker, the liquid that he used to paint. Using the blood of those he'd left, beaten, and killed, to paint on that eternal smile.

I went to the bathroom and used the blood and filled in my lips. The blood tainted my lips the most perfect shade of red. The lips I had just touched to Harvey Dent's cheek. My blood was the blood of my father, the blood of Sejal, the blood of Jonathan Crane, and soon to be the blood of Chanita Gergot.

Maybe I could still wash the blood off my hands and off my lips…when I washed Jack's painted smile off my face, off my mind, and off my heart. Maybe Harvey Dent could be my makeup remover. Or maybe Jack would be my sanity remover.

I leaned against the bathroom sink. Maybe was a powerful word. Maybe, like Harvey's coin, left everything up to chance.

It was time to create my own luck.

**I think this was one of my better chapters. Cryptic-Shadow-Writer, do let me know if I did things alright. I tried to get Sara back to earth again, I think I did…and I think I've shown Harvey's hesitation pretty well…I have the next few chapters planned so get excited. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! Ideas, questions, comments, PRAISE, all appreciated!**

**Xox!**


	15. Blood and Roses

**Wow, you guys flatter me SO MUCH. I'm so glad you guys enjoyed last chapter…no pressure for this one, right? Haha. Thanks to everyone who reviewed/reviews, you make my nights when I'm trying to get a head start on the next chapter. I think I've got a good idea of where to go…so…get excited, Two-face will be in Scars by the end of the week!! Any more ideas, suggestions…do send them. Today's Soundtrack is: Of course, the Cure's A Night Like This (I still listen to it constantly), A letter to Elise by the Cure, and Blood and Roses by the Smithereens…is there anything you like to listen to when you read this? Do tell!  
AND ON WITH THE SHOW.**

**I don't own Harvey, Batman, Joker…still. **

Scars.

_At least I'd lose this sense of sensing something else  
that hides away  
from me and you  
they're worlds to part  
with aching looks and breaking hearts – The Cure, a Letter to Elise_

The day of my nineteenth birthday was going to be fun. At least, I think that was the goal. I hope so. It went really wrong. Where did it go wrong? Well, I guess I could blame the cake flavor; I like to think those sort of things leave a lasting effect on fate.

I woke up at eleven in the morning, exhausted. Not that I'd really been doing anything. I'd been living my life in total fear. I was afraid the Joker was going to murder me in my sleep. I was afraid he'd kill Harvey. In fact, I was more nervous that he hadn't tried anything yet. I was so scared I kept a gun under my pillow.

Harvey called at about one in the afternoon, confirming that he'd pick me up at eight. I was sort of excited. He told me he was taking me somewhere for a surprise. I wasn't really sure where. I mean, there was no place of special significance to both of us that I knew of. He was…I don't know how he saw me. Based off of our last encounter, he thought I was beautiful, but young. But now I was nineteen. I was older. I didn't know how old Harvey was and I didn't really care either. He would keep me safe from the Joker. But I wasn't sure if I wanted to be kept safe.

Maybe I did want to see Jack. Or maybe I was just lonely.

I laid out what I was going to wear. A summery, floaty blue dress. I'd pin my hair back a little. I wanted to look irresistible, innocent yet not naïve.

I was in the middle of getting ready when the doorbell rang. I got it. A flower-delivery guy. I wondered who it was from. As it turned out, there were three bouquets. Bizzare. The first had a simple note: _Nineteen roses for your nineteenth. – Harvey_. I'm sure he did it because he didn't think my father put in an order early enough before he died.

The second was a tropical flower piece. _I know I'm not home much, but I just thought I'd tell you I'm proud to have you as a daughter. I love you. Daddy._ He must have put the order in before he died. I felt like shit. I was supposed to be happy on my birthday, not feeling sorry and guilty and like I could melt into the floor.

The third had a Joker card. Beautiful yellow roses. I felt my hand shake and I felt my heart grow numb. I felt it beating in my chest in a twisted way. I looked at the ground, growing watery and growing misty. I felt the heat and the liquid pouring from my eyes. I felt my heart turn to stone as I sank to my knees. I felt the earth stop moving.

I was upset at my father's, but Jack threw me over the edge. I didn't understand him. But I think he wanted to throw me over the edge. No. I don't care. I walked away from his card and went to reapply my makeup after I sobbed. I cried a lot lately. I'm such a fucking cry baby.

I had a smoke and went out on the balcony. I watched the traffic move and felt the wind in my hair. I could allow myself this moment's freedom and peace. As I watched my life slowly falling apart, I couldn't help but feel I'm not that different from anyone else. I couldn't help but feel its fate. Like God flipped Harvey's coin and chose this path for me. I could have been so much more. I felt another tear roll down my cheek. My mother…would be so disappointed to see where I'd ended up. The very idea of her shaking her head at all I'd done was enough to choke me up. But I'd made my choice. I couldn't look back.

I inhaled deeply. I couldn't call Sejal. She was dead. Alex wouldn't text me. While on the surface we were friends, I found myself loathing her in spite of myself. My jealousy and hurt had warped into something that manifested itself to resemble something similar to disappointment and hatred. She had everything I couldn't. She turned her back on what I could not. I exhaled and the doorbell rang. He was right on time. I put out my cigarette and, for once, turned my back onto the city that consumed my soul and tears.

I locked everything up and opened the door.

"Thanks so much for the flowers, Harvey! They really cheered me up." I said as I locked the door behind me. He smiled and had his hands in his coat pockets.

"It's not a problem; really…I thought you might need some roses. Every woman needs roses. That was what your father always said. He told me once, he sent your mother one rose for every year…so…"

I smiled up at him as we walked into the elevator. Trying to cheer me up about my father. How nice. How sweet. How touching.

"I'm really excited, what are we going to do?" I asked.

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise!" He chuckled.

"Please, Harvey, tell me?" I tugged on his sleeve and looked up at him, making sure my eyes were big and wide and innocent looking. He smiled at me, his eyes softening. He put his hand tenderly on my head.

"It's your birthday, Sara. Don't tempt me." He chuckled again and we walked off the elevator. Tempt him? Was I getting to him?

It was cold again tonight. I hated the winds that came off of the river into Gotham. Made summer nights feel like a cool autumn day. I was struggling to keep my skirt down with all the wind. I decided not to bring a purse. I mean, Harvey would probably pay for whatever it was, and I doubted anything would happen. If I could reverse time and grab a purse and sneak a gun in, I'd give anything to.

We walked down…down…past the court buildings, past Wayne Building, past my old school. We walked for what seemed to be an eternity draped in silence.

We got to Gotham Park. It was beautiful, with its fountain, illuminated in different colors. The twilight matched the purple tinted water perfectly. He turned to me and smiled.

"Your father once told me your mother took you here when you were younger…I thought it'd be nice for you to just enjoy your childhood again."

I looked at him. It was surprisingly thoughtful. I wanted to hug him and cry and apologize for everything and anything I'd done.

"Harvey…this is so sweet…really, I…" I stopped when he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small box, wrapped in blue and pink striped paper with a bow on top. There was a card. I looked at him then opened the card.

_Sara,  
I thought I should try to make your birthday a bit special, since it's your first without your family. You are a beautiful, strong woman who will definitely leave her impact on the world. Happy Birthday. – Harvey_

I smiled again and opened the package. A small box. I opened it and found a small pendant. It was an antique-y looking silver key on a long silver chain. It was beautiful.

"I love it Harvey! Thank you so much!" I smiled up at him and hugged him. He sort of stepped back as I did then hugged me back. He squeezed me tenderly and we stayed like that for a moment or two, before he suddenly let go.

"You're very welcome Sara…" He looked out at the fountain. The sun was setting. The wind blew again, making his blonde hair stream a bit. I looked up at him and realized how close we were. I stepped a bit closer. He didn't notice. I pushed my face closer to his. He looked down at me. Our lips were about an inch apart. He lingered for a moment and then turned away.

"Sara…I can't…"

I blinked and felt the sting of rejection for the second time in two weeks.

"What? Why? Why not?!" I asked, putting the key around my neck, feeling the burn. Again.

"Because…you're too young…you're…oh, Sara…someone as beautiful as you shouldn't have to deal with someone attempting to clean up hell. You deserve someone who can relate more to you…My life is in danger, with the mob after me. I certainly couldn't risk losing you."

I looked down. I understood perfectly well. He was trying to let me off easy, like I was better than him. I knew the truth. He couldn't be…seen with someone like me. Not now anyway.

"Please know that…you're one of the prettiest things I've seen, but I can't ask limit our futures because of other people's preconceived notions. I'm sorry." He looked down.

Suddenly there was applause. "Harvey Harvey Harvey Dent. Truly a heart of gold. How noble of you to turn her down for her sake. Truly the White Knight of Gotham."

And there was the Joker. He stepped out of the darkness. Harvey immediately stepped in front of me and began to finger something in his pocket. God dammit. How stupid was I for not bringing anything to protect myself?!

Harvey looked a bit stunned and froze but still stood in front of me, strong, powerful.

"Protecting the princess, hm? You really have no idea about who she really is, do you?"

My eyes widened. I looked around. We were surrounded by men in clown-masks carrying guns.

"Oh, and happy birthday, doll. And many more to come. Did you enjoy the flowers I sent?" And then he laughed. His laugh was cut short however, but the _shuk-shuk _noise of loading a gun. Harvey pulled a small pistol out of his coat pocket.

"What the- Harvey?!" I looked at him, stunned.

"You have to be protected when cleaning up the underworld." He muttered to me as he pointed the gun at the Joker.

"Leave Sara alone! It's me you want!" Harvey bellowed. The Joker snickered.

"Poor, defenseless Sara. Poor poor baby. She's been lying to you Harvey. She's been lying."

Suddenly I felt arms around me holding me in a lock. The Joker grabbed Harvey's gun and held him in a hold for a moment before motioning for some of his goons to come and take him. I struggled but when I did the hold on me got tighter and I couldn't breathe. I was so stupid. So fucking stupid.

"HARVEY!" He was wrestling with the Joker but the Joker threw him over, and tossed him to some masked guys. I struggled with mine until I punched him in the jaw. He let go and yelled at another one. The Joker turned to see that I was running to go and take the lights out of one of the assholes holding Harvey. Harvey hadn't done anything. Why was Jack doing this?

I stopped in my tracks suddenly. The Joker was smiling at me, holding a gun in his hand, pointing straight at me. "Don't you want your birthday present, Sara? It's quite thoughtful."

I felt my eyes widen and my heart begin to beat like a drum. He approached me and handed the gun to me.

"It'll be fun doll…why do you look so nervous?" I touched the gun. The cold metal hit my fingertips hard, making them tingle.

"Now…this is going to be a fun game. I've given you the gun…." He nodded and pushed my hair back from my face. He looked at the key on my chest. He fingered it lightly. "And now you'll have to choose."

I raised an eyebrow and saw a masked man pouring some liquid on Harvey's face.

"Whatever it is, Sara, don't worry about me. Save yourself!" He shouted, spitting it out. It stank. Gasoline. Oh my fucking god.

"At any time…", the Joker backed away and went back to Harvey, "You can shoot me. You can shoot me, or you can save Harvey from the agonizing death ahead of him."

The gun began to shake in my hand. I couldn't shoot Jack. How could I…he was evil. He was twisted. He was…the one I loved. I swallowed hard, and watched the gun go from side to side. I fingered the trigger. How…why…I felt hot tears searing down my face. The Joker took out a lighter- wait…that was _my_ lighter. Oh no. I was about to make a break for it when more goons ran and held my legs. I had to do this. I had…no…I…I couldn't shoot either. But Jack was going to kill Harvey. I pointed the gun at Jack. But I couldn't do it. One half of my brain, delirious, fingered the trigger, wanted to shoot Harvey for Jack. And the other…wanted to drop the gun and cry.

"Go on…" He looked at Harvey as the flame flickered and got closer and closer. "Go on, shoot…"

"NO SARA, DON'T!" Harvey shouted. And that was when the Batman came. At least, I think that's what happened. There was a motorcycle…and we all turned. Harvey, whose sweat was pouring down his neck slowly. The Joker, whose makeup, always slightly runny, looked a bit like it was wearing off.

"Joker…" Batman hissed. He looked at me, tears still dripping uncontrollably down my face. "Let go of Dent, Joker…"

"Batman, you never fail to make my parties even more fun! Especially birthday parties! Now Sara, blow out the candles!" And that was when he took the flame to Harvey. I screamed and pulled the trigger. I think I hit some guy helping the Joker. Everything was a blur. I'd had my chance to get rid of the lunatic. I could have killed him. I'd killed him before. I'd…a battle. A war between the sane Sara and 'doll', who only wanted to help him. I made myself sick and proud at once.

I heard Harvey shriek in pain as I hit the ground. The world was spinning. I felt someone pick me up.

"Come on, we've got to get you out of here…" a girl. Batgirl? Or…no…things went completely dark. I wanted them to. I didn't want to see or hear anything of what sort of hell was erupting in front of me.

I don't know exactly how long I was out, but when I woke up an elderly man was putting some flowers in a vase. Everything ached and the room was spinning.

"Ah, you're awake then!" He said cheerfully, with a thick British accent.

"I…hello…good morning? Ah…" I got up and held my head. It was throbbing.

"My name is Alfred." He smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Belle. I'll go fetch Master Bruce and Miss Casteen. And I'll get you some soup. You look like you might need it."

I blinked. Master Bruce and…I was in Bruce Wayne's penthouse? How the hell had I ended up here? If anything I should be tied to a chair, the Joker's knife cutting my throat, staring at Harvey Dent's lifeless…Harvey. Where was Harvey?!

Alex walked in carrying a mug. She looked at me and smiled sadly. Bruce was behind her.

"How are you feeling?" She asked me, handing me the mug. She sat next to me. I looked at her. I felt angry at her still, and I think she saw my expression as she backed away from me a bit.

"I'm just fucking dandy. What kind of a question is that?!" I took a sip of the tea and sighed. I looked at Bruce. "Have you heard from Harvey? Anything?"

Bruce sighed and sat down next to Alex, draping his arm loosely around her. Alex looked down at the ground.

"Well I already know it isn't good news, so you can spit it out already…"I stared down into the mug.

"You really…er…Batman dropped you off here…and…"

I laughed. "Batman dropped me off? He must stalk every citizen in Gotham to know who I'm 'friends' with."

Bruce looked at me and continued. "He dropped you off and you were completely unconscious…so we've been keeping an eye on you here."

"So how long have you been sponge bathing me?" I tried to smile but I don't think I did.

"You were out for three days. But don't worry, a doctor came and visited you every day. The Wayne family doctor…."

I looked at the two of them. "You're both avoiding what I originally asked. How is Harvey? Has anyone heard anything?"

Alex's brows furrowed. "Well…er…here." She handed me a remote. I clicked the power button.

"Turn to channel five." Bruce said. I did.

There was a picture of Harvey, one of his campaign slogan poster things…_I believe in Harvey Dent…_ and then I saw the caption at the bottom of the screen. _Harvey Dent missing- Possibly Dead?_

I looked at the two of them. I was frozen and just listened to the television. The woman had a man sitting next to her…

"And here we have police commissioner Gordon…anything new, any information, regarding the events surrounding Dent's attack? Or Dent's current whereabouts?"

"Er…" He rubbed at his mustache. "No, no he hasn't. But we're doing all we can to find Harvey Dent, that's in our power. And we're still investigating the attackers. Any information we find and as soon as we have anything, we will let the public know."

I shut the television set off. So Harvey was missing. And Jack had gotten away. Again.

I stared down into my mug and watched as a tear fell into the tea. It rippled. I swallowed, trying to keep my dignity in front of the two of them. I couldn't show weakness. Another man's blood on my hands. Another dying to protect me. Dying to protect me, who they thought was an innocent, sweet girl. I was stupid. I was a fool.

And again, the Joker. He hadn't been caught. He didn't kill Harvey just for me, did he? Did he? No, I can't' think that way. The man is a murderer…a beautiful thief. No, not beautiful. A mastermind for chaos, the representative of the devil.

"I'm sorry, Sara." Bruce said. He motioned at Alex to leave. "We'll have Alfred come back and check on you in a while." They left.

I put the mug down on the nightstand. I fingered the key necklace he gave to me. Shiny, old, delicate. Turning red. I looked at my hands. Pale and clean. Clean. But then I saw blood. Blood, running down my white skin, glistening under the lighting. Dripping onto the pure white satin bed sheets. But I wasn't bleeding. It was everyone's blood. Everyone's. And then my tears mixed into the blood, creating the basis of man's every pain. Death and sadness. Death. And all I could do was hold my hands to my face and sob like a little girl.

Sob like the helpless little girl I tried not to be. The fucked up girl I really was underneath it all.

**YAY! End chapter fifteen. Okay, so how Harvey….wasn't that clever…but I don't want to take everything from TDK. Sorry if it seemed rushed. The key necklace…tell me if anyone can figure out the symbolism. I mean truthfully speaking it may/may not play a part in things. But if you guys want it to, tell me. I want to send a shoutout to WINDEXWARRIOR, CRYPTIC-SHADOW-WRITER, MEE, IMPATIENT MENTAL PATIENT, ARATHI.X, HYBRIDMOMENT, PEARL'S BEAUTY, LAUREN MLBC, **

**FOXFIRE222, DEBATING SLINKY, JUICYCOUTUREVALERIE, DEBRONZE, PADME4000, VIOLENT-V, AND THE OTHER READERS WHO ARE ON VACATION WHO ARE GOING TO CATCH UP WHEN THEY RETURN. THANKS FOR STICKING BY ME AND SUPPORTING ME. Oh, and LinLin, thanks for the review but I'm sort of confused…did you like that aspect of the story or not? Oo Thanks to all of you for reading everything and helping me out. You guys rule. Feedback ALWAYS wanted. Please REVIEW!**

**Xox!**


	16. Everyone's a Little TwoFaced

**Hello everyone! Well I've become addicted to writing this. I'm constantly thinking of ideas for this story, and of course, I'm always open to yours. Always. Thanks so much for sending in your reviews, I appreciate every single one…unless they're mean haha. And if that's the case, don't say anything at all. **_**By the way, all you Joker/OC fans, don't worry…there will be more Joker soon**_**. I promise this won't turn into a Harvey story on you. He's just another plot, like Scarecrow was…except his is very complex and I like the parallel between him and Sara. BY THE WAY…on Two-Face's portrayal by me…it's hard, since in TDK he was always angry, and in this, he isn't angry. Yet. So I looked into him and since he's Two-Faced, he has two different distinct personalities. Any tips on how to improve himWELCOME. On with the show.**

**DC owns the Batman universe. I'm gonna spice this up for Laurenmlbc. candy shoots from sky**

Scars.

_Duplicated man, inside, double tied  
Prisoner, he's back to back, face to face  
Mirrored shadows always changing place  
Separated man himself he divides  
Opposite needs he can't see where to hide  
A single double side - Jekyll and Hyde  
Deep down inside he hides  
A twist that we maybe missed  
Confusion and nasty trick of fate  
Might be the break  
Don't find yourself too late  
Now who's outside, inside, Jekyll and Hyde – Renaissance 'Jekyll and Hyde'_

I stayed with Bruce, Alex, and Alfred for a week. And during that week all I had was soup and tea, and even once, a piece of chocolate. The doctor said I was very weak at the time. Apparently I had something close to a breakdown that night, from the extreme circumstances. The doctor was sworn to secrecy though, so…but anyway I stayed with them for a week.

Alex pretty much avoided me…but I did become friends with Alfred. He was the best part of the whole penthouse. I was pretty much bedridden in my depression and guilt, so he would bring me tea and tell me all sorts of stories about when he was a mercenary. He made me start to think that maybe I could change my life around. That I survived, and that I could still make a difference.

I would also leave the news on to the point of frightening Bruce and Alex. I'd leave it on for hours, watching, because I wanted to be the first when Harvey Dent was rescued. He never was. I watched, praying to God that he made it. I only saw Commissioner Gordon repeating the same things over and over.

"As soon as we find out anything, we'll let you know."

I can't tell you how many boxes of Kleenex I went through, sobbing every night after everyone had gone to sleep. I'd finger the key necklace every moment of my existence. It was as if I'd forgotten the Joker in my guilt and my grief. I'd cry and look out over the city, and stare at Gotham Court. I'd let my face touch the glass as proof of the sadness seeping from my eyes. I'd let the tears stain the glass. And Alfred would look the next morning, and ask me, "Why Miss Belle, I still don't understand where all of these marks come from. You hiding things from me?" And he'd laugh. And I'd try to smile, but it seemed that's all I could do. Try to smile and hide the broken spirit lying beneath. I was so fucked up. Still am.

The day I was finally able to go back home was one of the worst. I hugged Alfred goodbye and thanked both Alex and Bruce. I stepped onto the cold hard cement, and for once, I could feel the heartbeat of Gotham. I felt like Gotham was the one thing that was constant in my life. After seeing everyone leave and lie and cheat and steal and murder and die…Gotham was eternal. Gotham was like me. Forever changing, forever the same, forever twisted and dark.

I walked to the penthouse and opened the door, half-expecting the Joker to pop out with a whole bunch of guns and knives. I had no energy for it. I really just wanted to cry. But, as I said, I became drawn to the television and the news. It had been thirty minutes. I might have missed something. I ran to my bedroom and turned on the television, station five.

The news person was the same afternoon lady as always. I think her name was Rachel. I listened to her intently, as Harvey's photo popped up again.

"It has been ten days since the White Knight of Gotham, Harvey Dent, disappeared under mysterious circumstances. The Gotham Police Department has announced that they are presuming Dent dead. Tomorrow there will be a memorial service outside the Riverside Building."

My heart stopped. The world froze. I couldn't breathe. And when I finally did, the oxygen rushed back to me in a sudden gasp for air as I sobbed. But this time the sobbing wasn't the same as before. It was madness, it was hysteria. I had to go to that service. I had to. From now on, I lived my life on the straight and narrow. It's what Harvey would have wanted. I looked at the key he gave me. He never did explain what it meant. But if it was for the key to my heart, he certainly took it. Not the Joker….not the amazing, breathtaking, psychopathic, chaotic genius that was Jack Napier.

I'd heard nothing from him since that night. I'd heard absolutely nothing. And while I partially didn't want to hear from him…I wanted to know that he was safe and that I was thinking of him. How stupid. 

I wanted to kill him and kiss him all at the same time, and suck his soul into my body. My sanity was on the brink of extinction anyway. Might as well kill it off.

The rest of the night was me watching the news and eating seven packets of macaroni and cheese, with an occasional smoke. I don't remember much, since I pretty much drank myself into a stupor. It was a literal interpretation of a pity party.

The next morning I woke up to the television lady talking about how much Harvey Dent would be missed. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I had a bottle of Bailey's in my hand. There was a pack of cigarettes, partially opened and a few rolling on the bed. I took one and lit it. I exhaled and let the smoke slowly ooze from my lips and hit the ceiling. Today I could show my support. It was the least I could do.

I put on all black and got my silvery key. I made sure it was prominent. Today I decided to get my purse. I put in a pistol and a knife. I learned.

I went to the Riverside building and bought a _I believe in Harvey Dent_ button. I put it next to my key. I wore it with pride. I walked with the rest of the black-clad crowd, as we listened to Commissioner Gordon talk about how wonderful Harvey was. How great he was. I listened to the Mayor talk about what a loss it was. But they had no idea. To them, Harvey was just another government/civil servant to cross off the roll call. To them, he was nothing but a lawyer. They claimed he was a symbol of hope. To me, he was the symbol of the downward spiral that was my life.

As the crowd dispersed, a gunshot went off. There was total chaos and pandemonium. If someone fell, I was pretty sure that someone would be crushed immediately. I saw Bruce and Alex on the side of the road. I dodged everyone and ran to them.

"Oh my god, Sara, you're caught in this madness too?!" Another gunshot went off.

"We need to get you two out of here." Bruce said as he looked around for a break in the crowd.

I looked up and saw a guy in a clown mask. Ah.

"Look, you two go ahead. I'll be fine."

"No, Sara, we just let you go yesterday and…"

"NO Alex. Go with Bruce…you know I can handle this by myself."

And at that I ran. I dodged people falling and screaming women. I ran past the crying children on the street. I opened my purse and pulled my gun out. I ran to the next alley. I heard someone on a radio. He was wearing a clown mask.

I pointed my gun at him and pressed my finger to the trigger. I was about to shoot when I heard a voice.

"Wha…you're dead! How…how did…I swear I didn't know what would happen to you, I…"

"It's funny. Chance. It's a fair thing. Like what's about to happen to you. It's funny. I don't know what's going to happen to you either." The man grabbed the masked man and threw him against the wall. I couldn't see totally who he was. The alley was dark.

"Heads…you live…tails…you die."

I kept my gun still and steady. I didn't know what was going to happen but that was alright. I could take care of it. I stepped a bit closer.

The man flipped the coin up and caught it. "Not so lucky, huh?" And then he pulled the trigger.

The masked man fell lifeless on the ground. I stayed still. The man turned and pointed his gun at me.

"Who is that?" He asked. He stepped closer. "If you're not one of them, you'd better tell me now, or I'll shoot you regardless."

"HA! You can't scare me. There's nothing more to take away from me. Nothing more." I felt my chest grow tight. I looked at the Harvey Dent button on my chest. I unpinned it. I pointed my gun at the man again. I threw the button at him. He landed at his feet.

"You took the last of what Gotham could be. Tell your boss… that if he wants to kill me, he can come get me himself. The Joker can come kill me himself. Now I'm going to kill you."

He man chuckled. That chuckle. Genuine, clean, and pure. But something was twisted. It couldn't be him. He was dead. No…I felt more tears trickle down my cheeks. I'm sure the mascara was running.

"I'm already half dead…" He stepped into the light. Half of his face was illuminated. Harvey. There was Harvey. Beautiful as before. Blonde hair laying perfectly. His eye met mine. "I know what you've been doing, Sara…I know…the sweet accountant's daughter and her secret; her crime filled life."

My eyes widened. He'd turn me in. How fucking ridiculous of me. And then he stepped into the light. Half his face. Gone. Just gone. Like…tendons, muscles. No eye socket but a blue eye. I put my hands on my face to hold in the tears. I gasped for air, attempting to hold myself up.

"But that's alright. Because we're all a little two-faced, aren't we, Sara?"

I leaned against the wall and dropped the gun. It made a loud crashing noise. I did that to him. This was worse than him being dead. It was worse. I could see the physical damage of what had truly happened. I could see. I'd done it. It was everything that had happened to my insides and was on Harvey's face.

He stepped closer to me and took one of my hands. I looked at him and then looked away, crying even harder.

"Harvey…I…I'm so…I'm so…" He pulled me against his chest. I just cried there out of sheer confusion and shock. I couldn't even say those two simple words. I'm sorry.

I felt him finger the key necklace he gave me. He lifted it up and looked at it. I watched his eye, the one on the skinless half of his face, follow each curve. "It looks a little…stained. Water?"

I hiccupped and swallowed the mucus that had built up in my throat. "Tears." I sniffed, wiping my eyes.

"You look like him right now." He said. "Your smudgy black makeup…red lips…you look like your ex-boyfriend, you know that?"

I blinked and swallowed again. "The Joker told me everything, Sara." He fingered his father's lucky coin. "But don't worry, it's not you who I want to kill. Yet."

I sighed and realized I was still pressed against his chest, his arms were still around me.

"You can let go now, Harvey. I know how you feel and…wait. I can show you to Gordon and we can get you medical help. We can still save Gotham…we can…"

"You don't want to save Gotham. You want to destroy it. And I think I might feel the very same way now. I want to destroy Gotham with you, and for you."

I looked at the street. People were still running around, hysterical.

He bent down and picked up my gun. He handed it to me.

"I can't really explain much now, but I have some work to do…with chance." I blinked and nodded, taking the gun back.

"If you want….you can come by my place..uh…get you some burn medication or something or some soup I guess…" I said, pulling the gun to my side. I looked down. "To make up for everything."

He put his hand on my chin and lifted it up. I tried to look at the real side of his face but I was failing horribly. I mean, he looked like something out of a fucking zombie movie.

"As long as you have some shot glasses and some booze, I'll be there. Now go." I nodded and ran back out into the street, just as confused and depressed as when I'd wandered in.

It was pure hysteria on the streets with sirens and firemen but I didn't care. There was total silence. It was just me with more tears running down my face. Me and my guilt. I found that my guilt and developing depression and fits of insanity were the only real companions I had in life. They followed me everywhere, like a shadow.

I felt rain hit my head. And in the middle of it all I stood, just silently, watching. I let my tears mix with the rain and I looked up at the sky. Why, why, why, had God chosen me to have all of this on my shoulders?

I got back to the penthouse and the first thing I did was grab some shot glasses and some hard liquor. I grabbed a cigarette and lit up. I changed into my sweatpants and a tight tee. I went out on the balcony. It was raining harder than ever, but I stayed under the awning. I watched as the rain hit the cars. I let my smoke mix with the rain. I exhaled. The way things were going, I should use my balcony for its real purpose: to jump off of.

I came in after I got cold and closed the door. I lit up another cigarette and sat and waited. I went through six in about a two hour period. Nothing. I should have figured as much. That guy was some guy the Joker set up for me….or maybe I was losing my mind for real. I poured myself a drink. I poured myself another. Looked like I'd drink myself into a stupor. Again.

Until I heard a knock at the door. I exhaled and took the cigarette out of my mouth. Why did it matter? He supposedly knew what I really was. And…we're all a little bit two-faced.

I answered the door, and there he was. He had a hat on that shadowed the more frightening part of his face. I didn't say anything. I just held the door open and closed it behind him, locking everything, and setting the security system up.

I inhaled some smoke and watched him as he took off the hat and put it on the table. He turned to me. "Since when have you been smoking?"

"Sorry…" I put it out and walked closer to him. "I…got the booze. I don't know what kind you like though, I didn't know the White Knight drank. It's not a good show for morals."

He poured himself some and drank it quickly. Some of it dribbled out the hole in his face.

"I'm sick of morals. So are you, I take it." He poured some more for himself. I took a glass and he poured some for me.

"Thanks…" I sipped it slowly. I was already feeling…loose. Oh boy.

"You know…I had no idea about what you were doing. I mean…" He took gave an exasperated laugh, "who would have? But no wonder everyone is dying around you. It's the Joker, right? No wonder he gave you that scar."

He put down his shot glass and got very close to me.

"I know what he's been doing. He told me. He thinks I'm on his side. But I'm going to kill every single one of them. Every single one who destroyed… (he motioned towards his face) and my career…and destroyed you. Corruption is a problem in Gotham."

He got closer to me. He touched my neck lightly. "And I don't care about fighting any more. Why not give in to our vices rather than fight them?" His hand went to my cheek.

I raised an eyebrow. "Harvey, do you remember what you told me? The whole 'you're too good for me' deal? Why so friendly, hm?" I backed away from him and he grabbed my wrist, yanking me closer to him.

"People think I'm dead, Sara. To Gotham, I am dead. And I'm already half dead. So why not enjoy taking in sin as long as I'm still on Earth to enjoy it? I don't care. Neither do you. And by the looks of you, you really didn't care when the clown took off your clothes either." He hissed at me. "At least this is real, and not a bad Revlon makeup job."

He pulled me against him and wrapped his arms around me. I put my head on his shoulder and sighed, giving in.

"This is all my fault, Harvey. It is. Honest to God, it is."

I felt the good, normal side of his face against my head, his nose nuzzling me slightly. His hand was running through my hair.

"I know. And that's why once I do what I want, and kill the Joker, Chance will see what happens to you."

I smiled. "That's fine, because the way things are going, I'd rather die at your hand than the Joker's."

He held me tighter. "I told you you needed a better boyfriend…so now…heh. I have an idea."

I looked up at him, my hands pressing on his chest. "You're going to help me kill the Joker. It can't hurt your chances…"

I knew it was too good to be fucking true. Of course the good looking lawyer had to get half his face burned off. Of course he wanted to kill the man I secretly loved but knew I shouldn't. Well…now that Harvey was kind of cracked…he was sort of like me. Maybe he was better than Jack. Maybe he could help me forget.

I looked up at him and wrapped my arms around him. His good eye blinked in surprise when I leaned in. His…er…lip…or lips? Well, they were very close to mine. Closer, closer…so close…and then I did it. It wasn't passionate, but it was slow. I felt his soft lips and the bizarre emptiness that should have been the other half of his lips. Neither of us moved, but just pressed our lips together tenderly. After a few moments, we broke it. I looked up at him and he looked at me. His eyes didn't soften like they normally did. They were ablaze. I knew with what.

And that's when the phone rang. That's right, just before Harvey fucking Dent was going to tell me he wanted to fuck me, the phone rang. I got out of Harvey's embrace and went to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Miss Sara Belle?"

I blinked and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Detective Anna Ramirez from the Gotham City Police….we think we've got him."

"Er…I'm sorry, got who?"

"The man who killed your father…. Or so we'd like to believe. Can you come down to the station tomorrow morning to confirm?"

My heart stopped beating. No. They hadn't gotten Jack. They hadn't. If they had, I was fucked. Totally screwed. I might as well fuck Harvey because I'd be behind bars or dead before I knew it.

"Uhm…yeah, sure…at nine?"

"That's fine, Miss Belle. Thanks for your cooperation."

I hung up and looked at Harvey, whose gaze was electric. I put the phone down and walked towards him, and would just attempt to enjoy what was to happen next.

TO BE CONTINUED….

**OKAY…so there was no Joker in this. I'm so sorry…its just I have some good stuff planned…so don't worry. Things are going to pick back up with him. And I know it's a bit confusing, but do tell me what the trouble is, and I'll clear things up. And by the way, REMEMBER THIS TWO-FACE PLOTLINE IS TOTALLY DIFFERENT FROM TDK'S!! SO DON'T COMPLAIN WHEN HIS ANGER ISN'T IN THE 'RIGHT' PLACE. If you don't like it, too bad. By the way, do you like the song lyrics at the beginning? I try to make them somewhat relevant to the chapter, and do play the songs. I'll update the playlist someday… I hope you enjoyed the chapter!! Any ideas, thoughts, feelings…as always, reviews and LOVED and ADORED**

**Xox!**


	17. Not Even Jail

**Well darlings, I feel it's time for some more Joker. I mean, hello, this story is supposed to be about him, right? Haha. So…I hope Harvey is okay with you guys, he won't be leaving for a while. Neeways we're gonna get into some heavier crap…even if this chappie is slow, please stick with me! By the way, does anyone want a love scene with Harvey? I'm not sure if it's worth doing but if enough people request, then that's fine with me : Let's roll, cool kids.**

**I STILL…don't…own…Batman….still…fireworks for Lauren**

Scars.

_You'll rescue me right?  
In the exact same way they never did...  
I'll be happy right?  
When your healing powers kick in  
You'll complete me right?  
Then my life can finally begin  
I'll be worthy right?  
Alanis Morissette; Precious Illusions_

The morning after was kind of funny. I mean, I laugh about it now but it was something out of a horror film. I mean, there I was, laying in the strong arms of Harvey Dent, when I wake up and see that half of his face melted off. I think I forgot overnight. Which sounds horrible and pretty stupid, I know…but what can I say? It's hard waking up to half a prince and half a monster. But somehow after the initial shock, it didn't really bother me. So I had about five seconds of relief, until I realized I had to go and pretty much tell the cops that Jack killed my father.

I washed up and pulled out a nice outfit I guess…a green top and a nice black skirt, patent kitten heels in black. I tried to stay quiet, since Harvey was still asleep…I scribbled a note on the pillow next to him. I sat down on the bed. His good side was facing up. I touched his face lightly. How could one man be so beautiful…yet so…oh, I'd figure it out once I came back home.

I took a purse and didn't put a weapon in it. Even I'm not that stupid. When getting away with murder…play the part. I grabbed a handkerchief. You know, in case I had to cry over my father's death. Ha ha ha. Like a bad joke. I'm sure I'd hear plenty of those.

I was crossing Cicero and Blanche, when I heard someone call "SARA!" I turned. There was Bruce Wayne. Hoorah.

"Hey Sara!" He was panting, looking antsy. His hair was disheveled.

"You late for work, Bruce?" I gave a fake smile. "How are you?"

"Ah, I'm well…glad to see you're okay after that whole Harvey Dent memorial mess…did you hear that someone murdered a whole lot of masked goons after that? Ha. Now the police are after another murderer."

I tried to absorb the information and connect the dots. Of course- Harvey.

"Ah, I didn't hear that! For once, I didn't have the news playing."

"Well, where are you going, Sara? It's eight forty five…normally Alex is asleep."

I didn't know how to answer. "Er…I'm going…shopping. You know, door buster sales at Saks Fifth!"

He gave me a puzzled look.

"Uh huh…well…ah the light changed. See you later, Sara…"

"AH, Bruce? Tell Alfred I said hello!"

He nodded and smiled, and ran off towards Wayne Enterprises Building. I sighed in relief and head to Gotham's Police Department's headquarters. I opened the door. People running around franticly. Lots of papers, typing, and of course, cops sipping coffee. I looked around. I saw a pretty Hispanic woman walking towards me.

"Are you Detective Ramirez?" I asked pleasantly.

"Ah yes. You're Miss Belle, right? It's a pleasure to meet you. Right this way." She began to walk back towards what seemed to be a restricted area. She took out an ID card and flashed it in front of a scanner. She then punched in a code and turned to me.

"Commissioner Gordon is meeting us inside….so before we go in…please don't speak to any of these men. Keep your hands away from the bars. Ignore anything they say."

I nodded then stopped. "Wait, where the hell am I going?"

Detective Ramirez smiled slightly. "I'm taking you to central holding…you'll find the suspect there."

I inhaled deeply and tried to remain calm. They couldn't move him?

I walked through the door, and followed the detective closely. We made it down a long hallway and there was a security system there, like in airports. I looked around. Tables with weapons. I must have been staring and lost track of reality in mere disbelief of how many knives were on a table with a purple jacket.

"Uh, Miss Belle? Can you please…Miss Belle?!"

I looked up. She raised an eyebrow at me. "I take it you recognize the articles on that table. We can get to that in a minute. Please just walk through the metal detector."

I smiled and nodded, trying to maintain the innocent demeanor. I walked through the detector. No problem.

I saw the man from the television walking quickly with another detective, talking about something quietly and rapidly. Gordon. He looked just as disheveled on television, with his glasses slightly askew.

"Gordon…" Ramirez said, "Gordon, we got Belle. The one he's been asking for."

Gordon turned and dismissed the other officer and turned to me. "Ah, good. Hello Miss Belle. I'm Commissioner Gordon. Don't worry about a thing; the guy's a nut job. Don't know why he insists you know the answer…"

I blinked. Fuck.

"Oh, and please ignore the prisoners. They tend to be disgusting…" He said. I followed him and walked between him and Ramirez. And that was when the hollering started.

Prisoners slammed themselves against the bars. Catcalling. "HEY HONAYY!" One shouted, reaching out to get me. A lot whistled and hollered loudly. I looked down. I felt a gaze upon me. There was Chanita, scowling. She hissed at me before lunging at the bars.

"YOU LITTLE LYING BITCH! YOU BITCH!" She screamed at me.

"STAY AWAY FROM THE BARS! ALL OF YOU!" Gordon shouted. I avoided all of the arms attempting to grab me. Gordon stopped at one cell.

"Miss Belle, is this the man who killed your father?"

I looked through the bars. There was Jack, with his makeup still on, suit sans the jacket, still on. His calm face turned to me and smiles, an eyebrow slightly cocked. "Hello Detective, Commissioner…Beautiful."

I swallowed. "Miss Belle? Miss Belle?" Gordon asked. I put my hand on the bar. He was locked up. He was…like a bird. A cage.

"What's wrong, doll…never seen anyone with scars like this before?"

He stood up and walked to the bars. He was very close to me. Very close. My heart began to race and the world began to spin. I felt my breathing grow sharper and more rapid and his face began to swirl in circles and before I knew it I was on the ground.

When I came to I was sitting in a chair with Ramirez next to me. There was a glass panel. There was the Joker, smiling and talking to Gordon quite pleasantly.

"Oh good, you came to. He's a frightening guy, I understand. But based on your reaction…you saw your father's murder, correct? So I take it…"

I held my head and gulped. "Yes…yes, he's…he's the one….who…who killed my father."

Gordon turned and looked at me. "And you're sure this is the one?"

I sighed and looked at my hands. I was wringing them. I looked at the floor, which had begun to swirl and move. My eyes began to twitch and my heart rate went back up. I looked up at Gordon and nodded solemnly.

Gordon sighed. "Do you…know anything about this man? We have nothing, absolutely nothing, on him."

A million things raced through my mind. "No sir…I just know…he's the one who was in Bruce Wayne's party that night. He's the…he's the…" I turned on the shaky waterworks. It got both of them to fall for me like a charm. Ramirez patted my back and Gordon sighed again.

"Thank you for your help, Miss Belle…we may call you in for further investigation."

Ramirez was walking me out of the room when I looked at Jack behind the glass. He smiled at me and waved. I nodded at him solemnly.

When I finally got out I was so shaken up by the whole experience I went to Starbucks. I know it sounds really ridiculous but the music in there really calms me down a lot. I just sat there, looking out onto the people passing on the street. A few looked at me and recognized me from someplace or another. I wanted to disappear somewhere. I took a few deep breathes and stared down at the table.

I didn't want to go home. I knew exactly what was waiting for me there. A very strange version of Harvey Dent, who I thought I wanted, but really, I don't think I did. I didn't know which side was real. The burned side with the thirst for blood, or the good looking Prince Charming. I wanted to believe he might make my world better but I knew what would happen in the end. But now, with the Joker locked up, maybe things would be better. Maybe they'd get better for me.

"Fancy seeing you here, Sara." Alex sat down in the seat across from me.

"Ah, hey…" I tried to smile. "Er…how are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine, thanks…you look a bit down. Why so glum, pumpkin?"

I sent her a ray of evilness. "I just went down to the station to confirm Jack killed my dad."

She blinked then laughed. "Good! That jag bag's locked up for good. Now you can get your life rolling in the…oh…how are you…feeling about Harvey?"

Now, the good and solid way to answer the question would be to say that I am still in mourning, and that I cry every night. The way I wanted to answer was that he and his creepy half burned to hell self…was probably eating cornflakes in my kitchen or something.

"I…I miss him. I feel…horrible. Gotham lost…something important, you know?"

She took a sip of her coffee. "That's funny…I thought he'd be a lot more to you…say, that's a pretty necklace! Where'd you find that?"

I looked down. I picked up the key. "Actually, this was a birthday present."

She grinned. "Aha, finally….a new love interest! Tell…who is he?"

I smiled in spite of myself and looked out the window wistfully. "His name was Harvey Dent, and he was an amazingly beautiful man."

There was an awkward silence. "I'm so sorry, Sara…."

"It's alright. He lives on…with me." I smiled sweetly and so did she. Haha. She had no fucking clue I was telling the truth.

I pulled out a cigarette from my purse and lit up.

"You sure you wanna do that in public, Sara?" Alex said, taking another sip off of her venti caramel frap.

I exhaled slowly, making sure it was right in her face. "I'm pretty fucking sure. If they kick me out, I can get my coffee from somewhere else."

Alex looked at her straw. "Hey…uh…I wanted to apologize."

I looked at her and smiled sarcastically. "Oh? For what?"

She looked up at me timidly. "Oh…nothing…"

I checked my cell phone. "Well, I gotta get back home…and I'm sure you have an appointment at Harry Winston or something. I'll catch you later."

"Ah, Sara, wait!"

I didn't wait or turn back. For some reason I was getting uncomfortable and pissed off. I wanted to just go home and have a drink to loosen me up.

I threw the cigarette on the ground after I left. I hadn't really wanted it. I just wanted to do it to do it. I watched as it sort of sizzled on the hot ground and moved on, making sure my feet made a loud noise when I walked to make sure that everyone moved out of my way. I don't know what came over me. I was just…frantic, angry….feeling cramped.

I flung the door open and threw my purse on the ground, kicked my shoes off, grabbed the bottle of Knob Creek on the table and took a long, hard gulp.

"That's a little much for this early." I turned. Harvey's good side was facing me. And then he turned his head and saw them both at once. I tried not to shudder but stare at the good side.

"I don't care. I really don't. Besides, it's eleven. That's not early."

"Drinking before twelve? Yeah, that's early. But whatever floats your boat, I guess…" He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist while I still took sips of the booze. His arm snaked up my chest till he grabbed the bottle and took a swig himself. He wiped off his chin where it kind of oozed out with his hand. His good side nuzzled my neck.

He held me hard against his chest and I wrapped my arms around his, making me feel slightly secure. I felt safe with Harvey. I did. I put the bottle down on the table and turned around. I placed my head in the nape of his neck.

"I promise I'll be much better to you than the Joker was…." He whispered in my ear. Of course no one asked me, but I'm guessing he assumed because I slept with him the night before. "There's nothing to stop me now, Sara. Absolutely nothing to stop you either. Once we kill all of his men…"

I shot up. "And see if I'm going to die?"

"No one said you were…chance is a fifty fifty thing." He kissed me and I kissed back, although no matter how many times we kissed I couldn't get used to the weird feeling of a missing space and partially burned skin. Personally I'd rather have lipstick on my face than feel burned skin.

My phone began to buzz. I looked at it. Alex?

"Hello?"

"SARA TURN ON THE TV. NOW." She hung up.

I went to the television, Harvey following. "What is it?"

I didn't answer. I turned on the news. The scroll on the bottom of the screen said: _Prisoners Escape: 'Joker' and death row girl._

There was a picture of Jonathan Crane. And a picture of my father.

"The murderer of the late Mark Belle, a man calling himself the Joker, has escaped Gotham City central holding with the murderess of the late Dr. Jonathan Crane. When the two escaped, they killed three policemen. Both are dangerous and considered this side of insane. If any information is known, please 

call it in to the Gotham Police Department. Also, if any information is known on Harvey Dent, please call as well."

Harvey chuckled at the bit about himself, then took the remote violently and shut the television off.

"If that piece of work comes near you…" he snarled, "chance will play a game with him. Then we'll see who blows out the candles." He smirked…or at least one half of his face did.

"If he even tries…TRIES…to touch you…I'll kill him. You're done with him, DONE. And it's just so nice, just as he knew what's going to happen to me…I don't know what will happen to him, or his lovely lady friend."

At that I felt my heart sort of crack. He got Chanita out of jail to replace me. Who knows what he was doing…I looked at Harvey, who was pouring himself a drink. But who was I to criticize Jack, when I was sleeping with someone else, trying to forget when I really couldn't? I wanted to see him.

"Sara…you want a drink?"

I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. I missed him.

"Sara? You want me to pour you one?"

I wiped it away and put on a fake smile, walked over to him, and slipped into his arms. He didn't say anything. He squeezed me.

"I think you're going to need more than a drink."

I felt another tear roll down my cheek. I was going to need a slap in the face with my drink order, sir.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Well this was a slow chapter. I know it was, and I apologize, but I needed to set us up a bit. So…don't worry, the next chapter will be better, I promise. I had a super hard time writing this chapter. So I'm very sorry if this was a bit boring. I'll cheer up and things will get better. I am facing some writer's block, any suggestions or words of wisdom or advice would be loved. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and is reviewing, and thanks for all you do. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Xox!**


	18. BloodLiesThe Look in Your Eyes

**I'm watching the Olympics yay! I love looking at the cute guys. Anyone else watching? I just saw the opening ceremony…talk about moving! And everyone, thanks so much for your kind words…it means SO much to me, and I'm so glad you love this story as much as I do. I hope Sara is almost sort of like you…I know she's a rather extreme version of me. So…any ideas? Hopes, dreams, ideas of any sort? ****ALSO****: I want to say this... Thanks so much to those of you who review and who read my story avidly and support me. It means a lot to me. And…if my story is somehow too confusing and you feel it's losing its touch…then please, delete me from your alert lists. I want to write for the people who enjoy my story and who have become attached…I feel that my writing is adequate, but if you feel otherwise, then don't waste YOUR time by reading my story. Go read a story that you enjoy…and that you can become attached to. And if this one isn't it, that's fine. But for those of you who help me out, review constantly and give me ideas and keep me going…YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST. I LOVE YOU!**

**Let's get this show on a roll…**

**DC still still still owns Harvey, Bruce, and the Joker.**

Scars.

_But there's shit that I've done with this fuck of a gun,  
You would cry out your eyes all along.  
We're damned after all.  
Through fortune and flame we fall.  
And if you can stay then I'll show you the way,  
To return from the ashes you call- My Chemical Romance "Mama"_

Every day. Every day on the news, there'd be more attacks. More deaths. More random acts of violence and mindlessness. More and more blood spilled with Joker cards everywhere. And yet, Harvey and I remained untouched. Because of the Joker's 'not a plan but a plan because I have no plans' plan.

Harvey left the penthouse only at night, and when he returned, it was often with blood on his hands. Blood on his business suits. Blood on his face. I'd sit him down and clean him up, and I'd let the blood trickle off of his hands and onto mine. It was only fair. A trail of blood and sweat. My life personified.

Harvey never wanted me to go. It had been about seven nights with me, sitting at home. I guess it was a very pathetic attempt to be a 'housewife'. Of course I did a horrible job. I just smoked and drank. I was bored out of my wits. I was completely going crazy. I would literally smoke and polish my guns. I couldn't take it.

It was a Friday night, and it was storming rather violently. Loud cracks of thunder became common and the lights went on and off quite often. I'd watch the news as more reports of multiple deaths occurred. The Joker and Chanita killed cops, I could tell that much…and Harvey killed lower class thugs who were always found dead with a mask on his face. I was listening to the Rachel lady talk about the deaths when I heard the front door open. I stood up and put out my cigarette.

Harvey stood, drenched in rain. He took off his jacket silently and sat down, pouring himself a drink.

"I think that should be for me, not you." I said, taking the shot glass from him and taking it in a single gulp.

He looked up at me, scowling slightly.

"You're lucky they haven't caught you, hot shot. You should see the news reports."

"I don't care, how many times do I have to say that?!" He banged his fist on the table and looked up at me, fire blazing in his eyes.

I chuckled slightly. "Don't yell at me, I was just making conversation…" I pulled out a chair and sat down next to him.

"Speaking of which, I'm tired of sitting around her waiting for the sky to fall. I don't know why I did. I'm fucking bored. Why don't you take me with you? I'll be a valuable player on your team." I poured myself another shot.

Harvey raised an eyebrow at me.

"Of course, I'm not asking for your permission. I'm bored. All I'm doing is smoking and drinking, and as fun as I'm sure that sounds, it gets old. I want to go and shoot. Have…that thrill."

"Then why are you asking me?"

"I'm not asking. I'm just informing you I won't be around to make your coffee and clean up your face when you get home. I'll be cleaning up my own."

His face softened. "I don't want you getting hurt, Sara."

My cell phone buzzed off the table and ended up on the floor. I hate it when that happens; I always think my phone will break when it falls off. I grumbled and picked it up. It was a text.

_Hey hun. It's been a while, huh? Tell you what…why don't we go on a double date? Bring your charming DA and I'll bring the party clown. If you're not on Avenue X by one…we'll come find ya. Love you, bitch._

I swallowed hard and stared at the text, reading it one, two, three times.

"What? What is it?" Harvey asked, standing up. He took the phone out of my hand, read the message quickly, and then threw it on the table.

"…let's go. I want to kill that clown." Harvey said, picking up a pistol from the table.

I just stared at the message. Double date? That couldn't mean…that…no…couldn't mean…No. I'd have to see it to believe it.

"Sara? Come on. Sara…" I blinked and looked up, exhaling slowly, feeling the tension and anger building up in me.

I nodded and grabbed my old jacket off the counter. I went to my closet and grabbed some guns, putting them in my pocket.

"Let's go."

He grabbed his hat (that was how he got in and out of my building- as stupid as it sounds). On the ride down the elevator, he gave me a hug and kissed my forehead.

"Be careful, Sara. I don't want anything happening to you."

I raised an eyebrow. "I thought you wanted to…"

He didn't answer. His split personality thing was driving me crazy. I'd deal with it later. We walked out into the rain.

I stepped into a lot of puddles, which got my jeans soaked on the bottom. It wasn't one of those fun warm summer rains. It was one of the cold, foreboding ones. Like God knew what was going to happen. Like he was setting the mood for a confrontation.

I held Harvey's arm as we walked through some of the brightest areas, to make us look less suspicious. And then…we crossed to the darker side of town by Avenue X.

Avenue X was in a horrible part of town…like, horrible. Even I tried to avoid it when I was doing business. Horrible shit happened down there. So you can definitely figure that I took both guns out as soon as we got onto the sidewalk and I saw the street sign.

I felt my heart beating faster as Harvey pulled out his own pistol. "Be at the-"

"I know what to do, I've been doing this for longer than you're probably aware of." I said, on edge.

He gave me a look and shrugged off the remark. We continued to look around, walking slowly, guns at the ready.

And then there was a loud noise behind us. I quickly whipped around and pointed my gun at whatever had fallen.

"Girl, you're so fuckin' violent! I mean, all I do is creep up behind ya and…" She looked at Harvey's face.

"What the hell happened to you?" She snickered.

"I don't know…what's going to happen to you?" He said in an obnoxious way. He pulled out his coin. He showed her one side. "You live." He flipped to the other side.

"You die….my god, Harvey, very predictable. And this one had nothing to do with what happened to you! The one you should pull your little coin trick on is the one standing next to you."

Jack stood there magnificently…perfect makeup running in the rain, perfect suit…wait…why was his arm around Chanita?

Chanita smirked and rested her head on Jack's shoulder, to which he cackled. Harvey scowled at him.

"What the hell did you want both of us for? It's still me you want."

Chanita looked at Jack and giggled. "But its Sara who I want. I got a score to settle…with her and you. Lockin' me up, gonna kill me…I'm so lucky Jack came to get me."

"Why the hell are YOU calling him Jack?!" I asked, feeling hostile.

"Because…" She snickered and got out of his loose embrace and walked towards me. She got very close to me and put her hands up. "I don't have no guns, Sara…I just wanted to talk things over…No guns, no nothin'."

I raised an eyebrow and (incredibly stupidly) put the guns in my pocket. Chanita put her arm around my shoulder and looked up. "I don't like the way things went down with us, Sara. Really. I feel terrible. I want to start over…I mean…"

I smiled. "Oh, Chanita, then let me explain. Jonathan was dating you to stalk me…he was being totally creepy when you came in…"

She smiled back. "I was…I didn't listen, I was just so fuckin' mad…"

I sighed. "I've missed you so much…things went so wrong, and look…I know you're still mad, but I had to keep you from getting worse…I didn't want to confess to any gang activities…for both you and me." Okay, so that last part was a lie, but everything else was true.

"Girl, I know…"

I looked her square in the eye. "We've been through so much…I'll hide you. I've been hiding Harvey…I can hide you too…I'll never let you see prison again, Chanita…"

Chanita smiled and me and hugged me. "Oh Sara…you mean so much to me…" And that's when the intense pain in my back began.

I gasped for air and looked up. Chanita had a knife, covered in my blood, grinning at me. "You pathetic whore. You really thought darlin' Chanita wanted to make up with you? You're stupider than I thought."

I cried out at the pain, trying to find the wound. I felt Harvey grab me and hold me up as I coughed and gasped in pain. I heard laughter.

"Poor doll…" I looked up, leaning on Harvey, the world begin to swirl a little from my freaking out at my wound and the pain.

And at that point I felt the anger boiling in my stomach, as if the blood spilling from my wound also spilled anger.

And when I looked up, Chanita had pulled the Joker into a kiss. Into a… kiss. It wasn't long, or soft or anything….but it was a…

"I HATE YOU!" I shrieked. I didn't even know I'd said it until the Joker and Chanita turned to me. She smirked and The Joker let go of her and walked towards me slowly. I felt Harvey's gaze on me.

"I HATE YOU, YOU SONOVABITCH! YOU…you'd do that to me…?!" I asked, trying to maintain my balance.

And he laughed, to the point of frightening me. "SHUT UP!" Harvey shouted at him. "Haven't you done enough to her?!"

Harvey took his coin out. "You know the rules…."

"Ah. You can wait a minute." Jack said, waving his hand, as if to dismiss someone.

"Sara…" He bent down to my level. "If I tried anything on you…" His lips were close to mine. He leaned in, even closer. "You'd fall right back to me…and I'll prove it to you."

I shook my head. "I…no…I…"

"No? No? You really think you hate me?" He cackled and leaned in, as if he was trying to kiss me, until he was suddenly jerked backwards, and so was I. Harvey held me up and growled at the Joker.

"Don't fuckin' blow our chances. Remember what we wanna do…" Chanita purred softly. The Joker smiled and nodded, then turned to us, leering. He tossed Harvey a card.

"When you're more serious…give me a call. I'm a funny guy, I promise."

And with that, the two of them ran off into the darkness. "Sara? Ah, Sara, hang on…dammit!" I felt him hoist me up.

I looked at Harvey while my vision went black, not knowing which was more painful: the stab wound…or the feeling of my heart slowly shattering deep in my chest.

**I'm sorry this took me a while to put up, writer's block…thanks SO much to Cryptic-Shadow-Writer for helping me out with this one. Thanks to everyone who has said such kind things to me… when I read all of your comments and reviews, I realized why I was writing again, and why it's worth it to keep going. Your support means everything to me, and I hope you continue to support me. Please review and send ideas…and another thing…leave reviewing to the people who love my story. Like you. OH and I promise, next chapter is a Harvey/Sara love scene! Sorry this chappie was short! If some of it was confusing, drop me a line and I'll be happy to clarify.**

**Xox!**

**p.s. What are all of your nationalities? I know some time difference issues but…**


	19. We Were Liars in Lust

**Hello everyone! I've got to say, I am positively amazed at all of the nice things you've said. I'm sorry I had a minor hissy fit…but if you go and read the review, I found it incredibly cruel. But after I posted that short chapter and you guys enjoyed it so much…well, I know who I'm really writing for. You and me. You are the reader, the one who I want to take away…and reach out to…and I hope I've been achieving it. Well, I've been teasing you with it…I finally have a love scene with Harvey…OH and if some of you are a bit confused about Sara's feelings about Harvey…it'll all become clear eventually. I already know how. Hehe. Let's get our perv on!**

**I still don't own the male lunatics who dress up like bats, clowns, or use coins to decide people's fates.**

Scars.

_Heaven help me for the way I am.  
Save me from these evil deeds.  
Before I get them done.  
I know tomorrow brings the consequence at hand.  
But I keep living this day like the next will never come.  
Oh, help me, but don't tell me to deny it.  
I've got to cleanse myself of all these lies till I'm good enough for him.  
What I need is a good defense  
'cause I'm feeling like a criminal.  
And I need to be redeemed  
to the one I sinned against  
because he was all I ever knew of love. Fiona Apple-"Criminal" _

"I'm going to take off your shirt now." Harvey said as he laid me belly-down on the bed. I didn't struggle or fight. I raised my arms and he slowly peeled my shirt off. It clung to me like a second skin, from the rain and the blood. I felt him wiping at an area near the small of my back, to the left side.

"Does that hurt, Sara?" He asked as he wiped and put something painful on it. I didn't reply. I could barely feel it. My heart was heavy and my eyes were swollen from crying and the rain as Harvey attempted to walk with me home, until he eventually carried me. While I could feel the blood flow slowing down…I felt like my heart wouldn't stop aching. I just kept replaying that same moment over and over in my head. Watching them kiss. It made me want to throw up yet go and murder her. That bitch. That treacherous bitch. And how dumb was I, playing right into that?

"Sara…" Harvey sighed. "I think you'll need to take your bra off too. I think she sliced you up near the band…"

I grumbled and wiped my face. I felt the snap of the bra and I felt the air hit my wet, damp skin. I felt Harvey's fingertips linger lightly on my back before I felt more wiping.

"Why aren't you talking, Sara? I know you're mad about Chanita's betrayal, but…"

"That's not it!" I cried, trying to sit up, only to realize my efforts were in vain as I whimpered in pain from the wounds.

I saw Harvey unwrap some bandages from the roll they were in. "Sit up for a minute" He said gruffly. "And deal with the pain."

I sat up, letting him wrap me up. He went slower than I would like, taking his time as he crossed the front of my chest. He finally finished and pushed me gently onto the bed. He got off of it and took his tie off, letting it fall.

"I don't understand why you're so attached to that maniac." He mumbled.

"I'm not! She's a lunatic psycobitch!" I shouted, taking in sharp, deep breaths.

"That's not who I meant!" He turned, his eyes flashing. "I meant that wonderful party clown you've fucked, and who you've had chances to kill but haven't!"

He snarled at me, unbuttoning his shirt. "I don't understand why…why you continue…to daydream about a man who wants to kill you, who doesn't care about you, and has been consistent in his absolute apathy towards you!"

He gave an exhausted laugh that had a nasty note to it.

"Why…do you continue…to do this to me? Because while you're wallowing in self pity, I…" He looked away. In spite of the pain I sat up.

"You what?" I asked timidly, feeling like I'd been slapped (along with everything else, fucking wonderful).

He approached me slowly, his aura of anger and lust. I took a deep breath to try to counter the nerves and the pain.

"I…I don't understand how you can love someone who isn't…I'm twice as good…I…"

I blinked. And then, if possible, I felt even worse. He ran a hand through the side of his head that had hair. "I don't like seeing you get hurt."

I patted the spot on the bed next to me, so he'd sit down. "It was my fault and stupidity, not yours. I fell right into that fuck's trap…you couldn't have known."

His good half looked at me and touched my cheek gently. He looked into my eyes and kissed my forehead gently.

"Be more careful, okay?" He smiled slightly and turned to leave but I placed my hand over his on the bed. He turned and looked, then at me.

"Harvey…I…" I looked down. The truth was I didn't love him…but in all honesty, at the rate people in my life dropped dead…he wouldn't be too far down the line. And he did have a point. Hate me for it…but I wanted to humor him, and humor myself. Like a gigantic lie.

"I don't want to be alone…" I said, making sure my eyes looked pleadingly up at him. His eyes softened and he sat back down and took my face in his hands.

"You're a dirty two-faced liar…" He said. I could feel his warm breath on my chin. "But we're two of a kind." He kissed me passionately, almost as much as Dr. Crane had…but this was different. It was still kind of creepy, but I did like Harvey, I did…

I kissed back and he broke it. He undressed himself and peeled off my jeans. He stroked my upper thigh lightly. I, for the first time, touched the bad half of his face. He stopped when I did. He closed his good eye as if it was painful, and I immediately stopped.

"I'm sorry Harvey, I just…"

He pulled me to him and held me very tight and close. I had my head on his chest, his bare chest. I could feel his heartbeat. He ran his hands through my hair gently and stroked my back. "Sara…" He mumbled into my hair. I didn't, and still don't, understand why I didn't fall in love with him. Sure, he was crazy, but a different sort of crazy. The kind of crazy still capable of love.

He touched my breast lightly and kissed me. I still wasn't used to his kisses- I'm sure you can imagine why…they were bizarre. Very very bizarre. He laid me very gently on the bed and I looked up at him. I wished that I could have seen him this way in his full glory, before he was half-dead, as he called it.

He took my hand and kissed it lovingly and silently, moving swiftly up my arm. I didn't have the energy to pretend I enjoyed it; to moan and arch my back. Harvey was amazing…he was, a good friend…but I…he wasn't the one I wanted. My lust for him died after our first night. I wanted the District Attorney Harvey Dent for my bed, not the twisted Two-Face.

I looked out at the rain in the city as he half-kissed down my body. I shouldn't care. I should enjoy Harvey, enjoy everything about him. I mean, Jack was probably keeping himself busy. Why not get involved? Why not…god dammit. I missed him. I looked back at Harvey, whose good side was now sucking on my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his, down his body.

I kissed around his hip bone and heard him purr. I stroked him just right and made him growl, like the animal he was. I made him hungry, hungry for more.

He took me in, all of me. He made me gasp when I least expected it. The friction wasn't painful, it was pleasure, but for me it wasn't love. The way he looked at me, sweat dripping onto my damp skin, his blue eyes flickering as he watched my every movement. The way he touched my lips and I suckled on his finger. He took me in, the way his body moved, perfectly, seeing his muscles move and seeing him in sync with me.

And in the final throws where he repeated my name, like a mantra, moaning slightly, our breathing heavy (him from pleasure, me from lying on my freshly created wound)…and he closed his eyes and then I got lost in the tidal wave of blue when he opened them…I wanted them to be covered in black, and his smile to be painted red. All like a painting.

He laid next to me, holding me close as he caught his breath. He kept kissing me and holding my face and I held his. I kissed his cheek lightly. He looked at me, almost lovingly, and so longingly it could have made me cry. He knew. He knew.

"Sara…?" He whispered softly. I looked at him.

"Yes?" I kissed his neck gently.

"You'll never really love me, will you?"

I stopped and closed my eyes. "You don't love me though, Harvey."

"But I can, I will! It's him, isn't it? Isn't it?"

I didn't say anything, but I swirled a bit of his chest hair around my finger ((I know these are annoying, but if ANY of you want Aaron Eckhart who, plays Harvey Dent in TDK, half naked, tell me, I'll send a link)).

"I'll kill him, Sara. Once I kill him…there will be nothing in the way…"

The phone on the nightstand rang. I reached over Harvey to answer.

"It's three in the morning, what is it?"

"Alex. It's Alex. Oh my god. Turn on the television. It's…" She hiccupped and I heart Bruce murmur something in the background.

I motioned for Harvey to turn on the television. He turned it to NBC. There was a building, set on fire. The address? Our former school. I saw the red, I saw the ashes. I saw as the crackle and the yellow consumed everything. Everything was burning. Smoke erupted and faded into the night sky. The firemen ran in and out. Streams of water attempted to slow and stop the fire.

"Oh…my god…." Harvey and I muttered, almost in unison.

Alex sniffled and hiccupped. "And they say Chanita…did…did it…" she hiccupped again.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Alex…take a deep breath…I'll call you in the morning…" I hung up.

Harvey was sitting up and watching and I continued to rub my head. I'd had enough….enough of everyone. Just as she killed Crane, I'd kill her…and she'd beg me for mercy. She'd beg, and I wouldn't give it to her.

I was feeling like a criminal anyway.

**Another short chapter, I know…I'm sorry…but they might stay this length. Short bits of information haha. If ANYONE has ideas, send them, always appreciated. I hope that was okay/good…****and don't worry about Chanita…well, I'll say she'll get what's coming, and it WILL be satisfying to you. **

**Xox!**


	20. We'd Ever Die for these Sins

**Hullo all! Last night I stayed up late to watch Michael Phelps swim…and that was AMAZING. Me and 'MEE' (she's actually my real life best friend) were shouting at the television and…ahhh. I'd like to thank WindexWarrior for sending in ideas…I will DEFINITELY use them….sooner rather than later. Seems to me most people want Chanita dead, I don't blame you…haha. Just so you guys know, I'm going on vacation on Friday with reviewer 'MEE' for a few days, so don't expect updates past Wednesday…I'm hoping to finish this story by the time I start school (my junior year of high school…I'm so scared. Anyone have any tips on how to get into college? Hahaha.) I've babbled enough. Let's do this!**

**I still don't own the males I have in the story. Not the Joker, Not Harvey, not Batman/Bruce. If he ever appears again hahaha. **

Scars.

_We've tried to wash our hands of all this  
We never talk of our lacking relationships  
And how we're guilt stricken sobbing with our heads on the floor  
We fell through the ice when we tried not to slip, we'd say…  
I can't be held responsible  
She was touching her face  
And I won't be held responsible  
She fell in love in the first place  
For the life of me, I cannot remember  
What made us think that we were wise and  
We'd never compromise  
For the life of me I cannot believe  
_

_We'd ever die for these sins  
We were merely freshmen- Verve Pipe "The Freshman"_

I barely slept that night. Barely. Harvey slept but I stayed awake. I hadn't been in bed since Alex called. And while I was exhausted…I couldn't sleep. I went out into the main room, closing the door to the bedroom. I turned on the television in there and sat down, lighting up. I exhaled and let the smoke swirl around my head.

I watched the news anchors panic and do live news coverage of the burning school. The best private high school in all of Gotham. It was old too, standing for over two hundred years. I saw an older teacher being interviewed and crying in the middle. I heard my cell phone buzz on the table.

A text.

_Hey love, isn't what we did grand? It's beautiful, huh? I'm continually amazed at the wondrous work I'm truly capable of doing without you. I hope I didn't make you cry too much. I'll see you soon!- C._

…did she ever fucking stop?! Did she ever? What was she getting out of this? She proved her point, she did. She had. She'd won, she'd stabbed me, she'd thrown Jack in my face and mocked me. The way I saw it, I had two options- wake up Harvey and run for it, or wait for her to find me and catch me. I knew her ultimate goal was to kill me. I couldn't let her.

As much as it hurt me to see her so angry at me, and as much as it hurt to think about the horrible things she was most likely saying about me whenever she had the chance…I couldn't give in. No matter what she said or tried, I couldn't give in. Not one bit.

I snuck into my bedroom, creeping past Harvey's sleeping form. I stopped and stared at him for a moment. He was such an amazing guy…but he just wasn't… no, Jack wasn't what I wanted. Jack was what I needed. Harvey was what I wanted. I sighed and went to my closet and pulled out some Soffes 

and a tee, slipping them on silently. I crept back out and shut the door. I saw him stir before I did, but then he just rolled over, exposing his … bad side.

Back out in the main room, I looked at the booze on the table. I couldn't drink. Other than the fact I was exhausted and smelled like nicotine, I didn't want to be any more off my guard than I was now. I was emotionally drained already. How much more could I take? Hopefully the two of them wouldn't show up until tomorrow or some other time….though I knew what Chanita was going to do.

I went to the floor, where my bag was. I opened it and looked at the gun inside. Silver, smooth. The metal was cold to my touch and sent shivers down my spine. I took the ammunition, also in the bag, and loaded it. I sat down and waited.

Then, at about four thirty, I heard something outside in the hallway. I put out my cigarette and shut the television off. I heard the footsteps getting louder and louder. I grabbed my gun. I slowly approached my door as the footsteps got louder than stopped outside my door. I felt myself begin to sweat. I could feel my heart beating faster, faster, the pit-pat going like drums.

I got to the door and swallowed. Quietly and swiftly, I opened the door and grabbed whoever it was by the neck and held them close. The gun was on her forehead. Chanita looked up at me and smirked. I exhaled sharply and kicked the door shut, forgetting that Harvey was sleeping.

"My god, Sara…are you really so vain as to think I wouldn't show up prepared?" She threw me off and whipped out a knife.

I knocked into the table, feeling the sting. I stood back up anyway, catching my balance.

"My, you're overly sensitive…" She said as she slowly approached me, knife in hand. "And look at you, with that gun. Why don't you give those up and have a good ol' knife fight, huh?"

I took a deep breath, attempting to calm myself. "What you did and said was wrong. I'm going to turn you back to the police."

Chanita laughed. "And say what? 'Uh, hi, I threatened a murderer at gun-point even though I'm underage and I've brought her back to you'? No. You're not Batman, stop trying to be. You're a criminal." She leaned on the counter lazily and looked at her nails. "You're a criminal, but you're way too sensitive, getting all upset when I call you a pathetic whore and backstabbed you…literally? Please. Sorry I'm no longer in your little gang, stroking your inflated ego. Because that's what you are. You're a pathetic whore, sleeping with anyone who you think will bring you happiness or safety or power somehow. That's why you slept with Jack, Jonathan, and Harvey…"

I felt my anger boiling over and I tried to fight the tears stinging my eyes.

"Aw, did I hurt your feelings? Ha. You're not meant for this business. So, since you're a waste of 'criminal' activity and wasted time in Jack's bed, I'm going to kill you. Like I shoulda done earlier tonight."

"You're a fucking maniac, you know that? Just because you're fucking Jack to make me upset…no, I don't think that's the real reason."

She raised an eyebrow. "Then what's the real reason, hot stuff? What's your deep psychological analysis?" She cackled.

I narrowed my eyes. "My…'analysis' is…that you're sleeping with him out of guilt of killing Jonathan. Because, let's face it…_you_ shot him, not me."

I heard her snarl. "Girl, you say one more thing…"

I smirked. "And what, you'll stab me? "

"And I'll fuckin' kill you!" She charged at me and I dodged, slamming into the bedroom door. I moved behind the couch and she attempted to jump over it, but knocked over a vase. I ran to the door that lead to the balcony.

"What the…" Harvey was standing in the doorway; just in sweatpants (he was naked after all at first, I'm sure he just tossed them on).

"Aha! So you have been fuckin' Harvey!" Chanita sneered at me. She pointed her knife at Harvey. "Perfect. I'll cut you both up."

I didn't have time to look at Harvey. She was coming on to me, her knife angled to strike. I was pressed against the glass door. She charged, and I opened the door, slamming into the balcony ledge. She cried out in pain. I lunged at her knife and flung it over the edge of the balcony, praying it didn't hit someone underneath us. (I didn't hear anything, I assume it didn't hit).

I pinned her to the ledge, the gun straight against her forehead.

"Is this how you're gonna end it, girl? You're gonna blast my brains? Ha. I doubt you can do it. I doubt you can do-"

I heard a cry from the room behind us. Both of us turned and found the Joker holding Harvey in a headlock.

"Sorry I'm late, everyone. Business took longer than usual. Ah, looks like you're in a bit of trouble there, Chanita!" He cackled.

"Shut up, Jack, and help me!" She struggled to get free of my grip. She struggled…she screamed. My balcony's ledge wasn't high, maybe up to my waist…if you're not careful…well….

I dropped the gun and struggled to hold her up…she was halfway off of the balcony, her head dangling over the city. She was whimpering and grabbing at me. She grabbed my key necklace.

"Don't…let…go!" She hissed as she tried to stay up. "You can't do that…you can't let go..."

I snarled slightly. "You want to see vain? You want to see childish?" I'd had it. Something snapped. I…I…I'll never forgive myself, no, but…

And then my grip 'slipped'. She flailed and tried to grab onto my necklace. She did. I grabbed for the key charm and got it…but not Chanita. I heard her shriek as she fell. I turned and didn't' watch…but I heard a SNAP and a scream and a car alarm going off.

Jack laughed and grabbed my gun, pulling it to Harvey's head. "You never fail to host a good time, Sara…"

I looked down at Chanita's body, on top of a car. I couldn't see much but I didn't want to see it anyway. Joker laughed in delight.

"Sara!!" Harvey shouted from underneath the Joker's grip.

I swallowed and felt myself begin to shake. I couldn't believe it. Out of my rage…out of…I'd actually killed someone. I'd killed someone who I once…still did…care for…but the tears wouldn't come. The adrenaline rushed through my veins. What had I just done? What had I…I swallowed again and felt my breathing become heavy and sharp. I think I was hyperventilating.

"You're overreacting, doll. Now's the time when you should start having your hysterics." Jack said, laughing. His finger caressed the trigger. The gun was pressed against Harvey's head.

"No…Jack, don't…I…"

"Why shouldn't I? You were very rude to my friend, killing her like that. I didn't think you had it in you, but-Wow! You are just too much fun…" He sneered.

Harvey looked up at me helplessly and I was frozen. I was completely frozen.

"You look very twitchy, Sara. Why so twitchy?"

I was still shaking, watching my hands shake, feeling my heart shake, feeling the tears forming.

Harvey looked up at me again. His eyes softened again. "You're a good girl deep down, Sara. It'll be alright. You can still do this. I think I might have lo-"

And then the gunshot. It was loud and pierced the night sky and the city of Gotham with the noise of an atomic bomb. I watched in slow motion was Harvey was dropped from Jack's grip and fell lifeless on the ground.

"HARVEY!" I ran to his lifeless body. "No…no!! No…" I began to cry and I looked up at Jack, who was looking out at the skyline.

"Gotham is so pretty at night, isn't it doll?" He smiled and turned to me.

"How could you do this?!"

"It's easy. Point the gun at his brain and pull the trigger."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT." I shouted, standing.

"Don't be so loud, doll. Everyone will hear our little spat then."

I closed my eyes and tried to take a deep breath but failed. "Then…why did you do it?!"

He smiled and took a few steps towards me. He grabbed a lock of my hair and touched it softly. "Why?...well…you killed one of my friends…and I killed the only one you had. Poor poor Harvey Dent…watching the mighty fall is one of my favorite things to do!" He clapped his hands together.

"Well, aren't you going to invite me inside for a drink?" He laughed and walked inside nonchalantly.

I stood there in shock, confusion…I felt lost. I looked at the city and realized that even the mighty city of Gotham had turned her back on me. This time…I was alone. Gloriously, beautifully…frighteningly alone.

**Well there we are…heh. Short still but I don't have the time anymore. Also…I want to thank WindexWarrior again for giving me the extra idea to pull this chapter off. (I LOVE YOU) I'm starting to run out of steam on this story, as horrible as that sounds…but I honestly am. However, I will say as I did before, I want to finish this story before school starts (you understand, right?). Oh, and does anyone know of good colleges with good art history programs? Random I know but it's time to start looking! Haha. I hope Chanita's death was delightful…hahahaha. And, as always, thanks for your support.**

**Xox!**


	21. Please Read

Hello all

Hello all!

I hate to say this, this story is going on hiatus. I hate to do that, I do…I'm just not inspired and suddenly I have to head back to the real world…I will finish this story eventually. Sorry.

However on another note…I want to thank everyone for ANY feedback you've given, good or bad. BUT**. My reviews page is NOT, I repeat ****NOT**** some sort of forum**. _While yes, it was childish of me to reply to a negative review for all the world to see_…reviews are for constructive criticism, not to say that you think bad stories shouldn't be allowed, whether you believe mine is or not.

Stories are stories; we create them and want to share ideas with the world, right? So why deny new ideas and minds from expressing themselves? First graders have every right to write a story, just as much as a college freshman does. This is fresh creativity flowing. ANYONE should be allowed to create and share their thoughts…

and again, apologies for not finishing this the way I should.

thanks all!

xox!


End file.
